The Pair
by Synthera
Summary: *Complete*Epilogue up!
1. Awkward Meetings

Author: Synthera  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any characters that you recognize (although there is one transgenic I wouldn't mind getting my hands on. Oh Alec, be still my heart!) All the characters you don't know are mine. I don't make any money off my stories; I do it for both mine and hopefully your enjoyment.  
  
Rating: R to be on the safe side  
  
Author's note: Sometime after Borrowed Time  
  
   
  
Chapter 1: Awkward introductions  
  
  The girl walked inside the noisy club where she had gone to get a drink and relax after a long day of looking for a job that would hold a roof over her head. Seattle, another meaningless town. Blurring with all of the others in the past and how the ones in the future would be until she found what she was looking for.  
  
The girl, Lexa, leaned against the bar as she drank the beer that was foaming over onto her hand. Her eyes scanned the people packed wall to wall on the dance floor grinding against one another. She sipped her beer and watched the crowd on the dance floor move almost as one to the Pre Pulse techno song. It wasn't really her type of music but it had a good beat and she found her mood improving as she listened.  
  
Lexa checked her watch and began to worry. It was a quarter to eleven and Vin still hadn't got there. Hmm maybe he's lost. It's not like him to be late..  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Original Cindy, Alec and Max walked into the club, they were going to meet Herbal and Sketchy here. It wasn't their usual hang out but Crash was closed due to some much-needed repairs. They stood just inside the door next to the bar and scanned the crowd for their friends. "There they are." Alec pointed out Sketchy. They were sitting at a table on the other side of the dance floor. Alec rubbed his hands together and said "My, my I wonder which one of these lucky ladies will get to come home for an unimaginable good time with yours truly tonight?" as they weave their way through the crowd to the table.  
  
   
  
" Please. Get over yourself." Said Max rolling her eyes and giving him a look of disgust at his comment. "Is it that hard to believe that some ladies find me irresistible Max?" Alec replied with a cocky grin.  
  
"Well, as far as Original Cindy is concerned there is definitely something resistible about you sugar, but as for this fine shortie I have my eye on over near the bar, that is a whole different story." OC said turning to face the bar.  
  
"Speaking of bars, I believe you owe me a beer Alec." Max said with a grin. Alec, shaking his head started for the bar. He still couldn't believe he had lost at foosball to her. He headed to the bar without another word.  
  
Moving back through the crowd toward the bar he spotted a pretty female leaning against it, eyes scanning the crowd. He reached the bar and signaled the bartender. " Two beers," he said pulling some money from his walled and handing it to him. " Thanks pal."  
  
He turned to the woman and gave her a once over. About five foot five with shoulder length hair the color of chestnuts and a slim figure, she was wearing tight black pants with a red long sleeve shirt that dipped low in front with a black vest over it. Not the typical skirts and other club wear the other females were wearing. That interested him. She turned to face him and the first thing he noticed was her eyes. Warm brown around the edges moving to gold and the finally a deep green in the middle. He knew that he wanted her right away.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alec," He turned his "I know you want me" smile on her. He had done this enough times than he could count. To him it was all game.  
  
Great just what I want, Some guy who thinks he is perfect hitting on me. If he only knew. Where is Vin?  
  
She thought to herself. She turned to him "And?" She said hoping to discourage him. Then she got a look at his face. And eerie sense of familiarity settled over her.  
  
Wait a minute, this doesn't usually happen.Alec thought to himself. Trying again he said "Are you here alone?"  
  
"And this is your business because?" Lexa replied. Brushing off the feeling she tried to get rid of him.  
  
Alec was taken back by this. He was been blown off. That had never happened before.  
  
"Because I was wondering if I could buy you a beer."  
  
Max and the gang back at the table were watching Alec stumble over himself and this new situation. "I have never seen Alec fail with a girl. He's like, THE MASTER." Said Sketchy with his mouth open.  
  
"The girl's got taste, good for her." Max replied with a smile, obviously taking enjoyment out of Alec's situation.  
  
"Original Cindy has to agree with Sketchy as weird as that may be. Your boy does have a way with females. I wonder if she hits for the all-girl team?" said Original Cindy adding her opinion.  
  
Just then Logan walked up to the table. Since everyone's attention was focused elsewhere he asked "Just what are we looking at?"  
  
" We're watching his royal-pain-in–the-ass get shot down by that honey at the bar." OC answered before Max could open her mouth. "As I like Alec as much as the next guy, do you think we should really take this much enjoyment out of his discomfort?" Logan said. "Of course." Came the answer from Max and OC in unison.  
  
Back at the bar…  
  
Lexa gave Alec a good look, his face was so familiar. "Look, I'm all set thanks anyway." She raised her beer indicating that is was nearly full. There he will get the message now. She thought.  
  
Alec wasn't going to give up. He looked over at the table and saw the group looking at him. "Well, then how about a dance?" her refused to think that she could just flat out pass him over.  
  
Lexa saw she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. Besides Vin was late and she owed herself some fun. "Fine. If I agree to dance with you will you leave me alone?" she asked. "One dance." Confirmed Alex.  
  
She looked out at the dance floor and sighed. Of course a slow song had come on. It was just her luck. Now she would end up having to talk to him.  
  
Alec told her that he would be just a moment and went to deliver Max's beer to her. As he set them both on the table he realized he was hurrying to get back. Was he excited? Maybe it was just the challenge she presented.  
  
She met him halfway on the dance floor and he put his arms around her.  
  
   
  
****Next Chapter: The dance and we get to find out who Vin is..  
  
The more you review the faster I slave to get the chapters up! Tell me what you think!  
  
  


	2. Song and Games

Author: Synthera  
  
Title: The Pair  
  
Chapter 2: Song and Games  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author Notes: Well, here is the next chapter since you were so kind enough to review. Thanks! You all ROCK!  
  
  
  
As her arms went around Alec's neck she felt a tiny thrill run through her. Again as he held her she had that sense of familiarity. Something nagged at her in the back of her head.  
  
What she didn't know was that Alec was having the same sense. He looked into her eyes and thought, I have seen those eyes somewhere before..If I could only remember where..  
  
"Well, I didn't catch your name before. What is it?" Alec asked.  
  
Lexa was scanning the crowd and distractedly answered. "Lexa." That's it keep it short and simple. Don't give away too much information. She thought to herself. She had done this so much that it was becoming habit. Keep people at a distance. Much safer that way.  
  
"So Lexa, where do you work?" Alec said trying to make small talk. He found himself wanting to find out as much as he could about her. No matter how small a detail.  
  
"I don't work anywhere. I just got to Seattle." Lexa said somewhat moodily. She was trying to keep the conversation short and he kept asking questions. Why did he want to know anyway? Can't he just be quiet and enjoy the dance? Went through her head.  
  
Alec realizing that she wasn't much on talking tonight decided to leave it at that for a moment. He pulled her a little closer and breathed in her scent. She smelled like cinnamon and leather and like she had been traveling all day because he could smell the dirt from the road. Underneath all of that there was something else, more familiar that he couldn't place.  
  
The music seemed never ending to Lexa as she moved in time with Alec. After a while she found herself enjoying being close to him. Wait a minute. I like this. NO I am not! It has just been a long time since I have been with a guy..That's all. I can't like him. He's too self-centered! Lexa argued with herself. But as she had those thoughts running through her head she found herself breathing Alec's scent in deeply. He smelled of mint and spicy cologne. She found herself wondering what it would be like to be normal and be able to go out and pick a guy up.  
  
All to soon for Alec the song ended. "Would you like to come hang out with me and my friends? I could get you that beer…" Alec asked hoping that she would accept.  
  
Lexa was half considering accepting but looked up and saw Vin walk in the door. A little late but better than never. Besides, it was better this way right? "Sorry, the person I came here to meet just walked in. Thanks anyway." She moved away from Alec to intercept Vin as he walked to the bar.  
  
Alec watched her walk away with something akin to disappointment. He moved back to his friends at the table. "Hey guys what's up?" He said as they watched him walk up.  
  
"Not much here boo. Just watching shortie give your charm a run for your money." Said Original Cindy with a smile. "No way! Alec totally had her." Sketchy protested coming to Alec's defense.  
  
"So Alec, what was it? Looks like your girl wasn't too interested. And from of the looks of the guy she is talking to right now I can't say I blame her. Guess she was just passing the time." Max interjected not being able to resist the urge to get a dig in on him.  
  
Alec followed her gaze then with the best bored expression he could muster replied "Nah Max, you see I am saving myself all for you." He almost laughed at the expression on Max's face as she tried to come up with a reply. Before she could Herbal thought walked up from the game he had just finished and  
  
Alec challenged him to a game.  
  
They moved to an empty table and Herbal said "Saw you wit' da girl man. What 'append?" He questioned in his thick accent.  
  
"Don't know Herbal, Don't know." Alec replied, shaking his head.  
  
Lexa…  
  
  
  
Lexa walked up to Vin who hadn't seen her yet and had his back to her. She observed him trying to see him as someone else would. With dark olive skin and dark green eyes and an impressive six foot two with a build that most men lift weights everyday trying to achieve he was definitely an attractive man.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, got held up by a sector cop on the way." He apologized in his gravelly voice so deep that it almost hurt to listen to.  
  
A flash of fear ran through her as she thought about what consequences could have resulted. "Everything okay?" she asked.  
  
"Fine. Nothing a little money couldn't handle. Good thing those papers you got are so good though. I thought for a minute they would know for sure." He answered running his hand over his head that was shaved so short his scalp almost shined. She constantly nagged him about letting it grow but to this day he wouldn't insisting that it "looks better this way." It was the only vanity he seemed to be picky about so she was surprised.  
  
"Good. I was getting worried about you Vin. Let's get a beer and sit down." She said and headed to the bar without waiting for an answer.  
  
The got two beers and sat down at a table that just happened to be in the line of the pool table Alec was sitting at.  
  
  
  
*** Sorry to leave it off here but I have some work to do but I wanted to post something since you were all nice and reviewed. The more the reviews come the more I will post. I have a lot of time on my hands during the weeknights so the nicer you are the nicer I'll be. (  
  
I will try to put up the next chapter tonight but at the latest Monday. Any thoughts, ideas? 


	3. The History of Three

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The pair  
  
Chapter 3:The history of three  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I just realized that I didn't put one in the last chapter so consider it disclaimed also. I don't own...Blah Blah..belongs to.. you know the rest. I only own Lexa and Vin and they are even loanable.  
  
Author's Note: Hey sorry I didn't clear up Vin at all time ran short so I hope to explain all of your questions. I apologize to Val (I'm sorry! I fix it now just for you!) and I hope to change White Kittie's mind. How could you not love Alec? He's just hot!  
  
Okay,okay enough of my yammering on with the show  
  
********************  
  
As she sipped her beer Lexa thought over the day's events. First they arrived in town early morning. They checked into a sleazy motel in sector one hoping to be there only a few nights until the found more permanent lodgings. Then deciding they would be less conspicuous if the split up and meet at this club later they did so and started searching for jobs that would secure said permanent lodgings. She had gone to every convenience store and odd job place she saw working her way back to this club from the motel and had no luck. Then she had met a guy. She decided not to categorize him as cute, though she definitely thought he was. In fact she found her eyes flicking to where he was currently playing a game of pool with a dark skinned man.  
  
Vin noticing her gaze and where it was directed while he was talking to her asked "Something bothering you Lexa" She looked at him startled. "No, I'm fine. I just, well.. I danced with him earlier and when I was with him I had this feeling like I knew him. " She answered.  
  
He was the only guy who could get away with calling her Lex. She hated people shortening her name. But he was a special case he had been the only one to befriend her when she was young and alone. She thought back to the events that had led them to each other..  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was a cold snowing night. The young soldiers huddled together in the barracks in their gray standard issue gowns listening to there big brother, their CO tell them this was the night they had been planning for. As Lexa looked around at her small family she took in the looks their eyes held. Zack's were strong and fearless, while Jace looked unsure and frightened. Zane had the wild look he sometimes got and she noticed Krit and Syl huddled even closer together. Brin, Tinga, and Max looked at Zack like they would follow him to hell and back. Jondy looked into Lea's eyes and at that moment her mind was made up. She would go too.  
  
They had barely made it to the edge of the woods when the sirens sounded and they could hear the dogs let go. The guard must have come back early to check on them. Lexa ran with all her power and saw her siblings slip through the forest, scattering like planned. Then seemingly out of nowhere a guard stepped out from behind the tree and knocked her out cold with the end of his riffle. The last thought she had was that she couldn't believe it was something as simple and stupid that took her out.  
  
She woke in a room with Colonel Lydecker standing in front of her. Jace was there as well. As she came to the Colonel got in her face and yelled asking what they had thought they we doing. She thought quickly and decided that the only thing that could save her was to lie. She was desperately afraid of being put down with the Nomalies as Ben had told them that was where the put the bad soldiers.  
  
"Sir, I was under the impression that this was a new drill put into effect by you SIR!" She answered. Jace gave her a look of complete disbelief then quickly caught on. "Sir! That was all of our impression SIR!" She piped up. They knew that bad things could happen if they didn't stick together.  
  
The Colonel gave them a long look that said he didn't believe them but after hours of interrogation they stuck to their story and in the wee hours of the morning sent them back to the barracks.  
  
**Later that Day  
  
"Well soldiers, since the rest of your unit is either dead, rouge or injured we have decided to send you to new units. Obviously your unit has decided to leave you behind. They are traitors." The Colonel had said.  
  
Lexa was bounced from one unit to another. Each time it was said she didn't "fit" into the unit seamlessly. In one unit as they lay in the barracks at night she had asked the other soldiers what their names were. The CO said "427, We do not have 'names" we have designations. Remember that." She had got into a fight with her and the next day she was moved to another unit.  
  
After her fourth unit the Colonel had pulled her into his office. He told her she would be apart of a special project they were conducting with the X5s. He told her "Maybe you will get along with a smaller group X5- 427. You better because this will be your last chance. Go get your gear soldier. Dismissed."  
  
She had packed her gear and then the guard had escorted her to a new building. She was put into -a room with three racks and three lockers in it. She looked around warily. "You are rack B X5-427. Stow your gear and be ready at 1400 for your indoctrination." The said then left closing the door.  
  
Lexa had almost finished putting her gear away when two more soldiers were brought in. One being light skinned and looked about the same age as her and the other olive skinned and looked a couple of years older. The quickly stowed their gear.  
  
Lexa tried to make small talk with 494 and 693. It resulted in 494 and herself getting into an argument. 494 pushed Lexa and although she was quite smaller she got a good punch in on him before he decked her. 693 got in the middle just as the door opened and they were summoned.  
  
They stood in a briefing room with the Colonel and a group of doctors. They were told that each group of three was a team. Lexa observed there was a two to one ratio in each group. Some two males other two females. They were told that one soldier would be an alpha, an enforcer. The other two would be a beta pair. Mates. Each soldier would have a function in the team. They would do everything together from now on.  
  
They were then separated into three groups and the doctors took blood samples, gave shots and made notes. In the end they were sent back to their cubes to sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night Lexa and her teammates woke in pain. Almost a the same second, she thought when she reflected. Pulling their blankets to the floor they huddled into a ball together finding touch eased the pain.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Lexa started as she realized that she hadn't heard a word Vin had said. She looked up only to see a skinny light skinned man with shaggy black hair walk up behind Alec and slap him on the back. Apparently he was congratulating him on winning the game.  
  
Vin snapped his fingers in front of her face and she pulled her attention back to him. "I'm sorry..What did you say?" she asked as heat flamed her face and she knew she was blushing.  
  
"I said did you score a job today? I want to get out of the hellhole that we are staying in now." He replied mildly irritated. "Sorry V, no such luck. I am sure I will tomorrow. You?" she saw surprise in his face and knew why, usually she had no problem finding a job at all.  
  
"Same as usual. Working at the docks unloading freight. Oh the woe of having all these muscles." He said with a grin trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I know, It's hard to be gorgeous huh?" She said playing along. With that the settled back and listened to the music playing and observed the people dancing.  
  
As hard as she tried not to Lexa's mind kept wandering back to 494...  
  
The last time she had seen him they had been roughly around thirteen. The three of them had been a team for three years. They underwent all of the same training other soldiers did and then some. Every time one of them woke in pain from the testing and their bodies changing the other two would give comfort. After a while words had seemed almost unnecessary.  
  
Then things changed one day. The Colonel had hit 427 and both boys had jumped to defend her. They were warned that if it should happen again they would be executed. The next day when 427 made a small mistake in field training he beat her severely. To this day she wondered if it was to make a point. It had taken a look from her and all of their restraint not to act. That night 427 proposed they escape.  
  
From the very beginning 494 had been against it. Good soldiers didn't do that. And he had always striven to be the BEST. The next night after lights out 427 and 693 slipped out the window and escaped the same way her brothers and sisters had years earlier. That was the last she had seen of 494 and she still missed him.  
  
Both Lexa and Vin had talked of finding him once Manticore had burned down so they had searched following one lead after another. Now they had been brought to Seattle close to where Manticore had stood.  
  
"Thinking about him again huh?" Vin asked recognizing the look on her face. She merely nodded. He squeezed her hand that was on the table. She stood and said "Let's jet. We need sleep if we are going to be job hoppers tomorrow." It was his turn to nod as he stood and they headed for the door.  
  
**Alec  
  
Alec looked up as they headed out. He had been studiously ignoring her while he felt her watching him. Now he had to admit to himself he wish he had been able to know her. Which was unusual for him because he considered him to be "love them and leave them." It tended to be safer.  
  
Around one they all decided to go home and sleep so maybe they would actually make it on time to work tomorrow. Logan parted from Max with a promise to page her the next day. With a smoldering look he gave her all of the promises he couldn't bring himself to say while they were still separated by the engineered virus that Max's blood still contained. But he did give his promise of tomorrow and for now that is how it would have to be.  
  
**** Another note: I tried to work in an answer to hay 25()'s question. Sorry if this chapter seemed to drag but the next one will get better I promise! Questions? Comments?  
  
I should have the next chapter up tomorrow night. Thanks for sticking with me! 


	4. Oh! You again?

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter 4: Oh you again?  
  
Author Notes: Last chapter wasn't as good as I would have liked it but I am hoping that I will do better on this one. Anyone think I should include White in this story?  
  
  
  
The next day…  
  
Lexa had been walking down the streets of Seattle for over two hours and she was getting very discouraged. Before coming to Seattle she and Vin had decided that it would be better for her to avoid any jobs having to do with computers as that had been what caused the narrow escape they had to make from Austin a couple of months back.  
  
She walked by many warehouses and factories and came to a sudden stop. The warehouse she stood in front of had a sign that said "Jampony Bike Delivery Service". 'Hmm, why not?' she thought to herself.  
  
She walked inside up to the counter where a man was barking orders at the employees milling about. "Sketchy! Hot run sector nine!Now!Bip!"he said and threw a package at the man with dark hair that she vaguely recognized from the club last night. He turned and saw Lexa and said, "What do you want?" He asked with his customary impatient expression.  
  
"A job." She replied, not the least bit intimidated.  
  
"I don't know. We had two employees quit recently over a disagreement and I don't want a repeat performance." He said.  
  
Before Lexa could open her mouth to ask what that it had to do with her Original Cindy walked up to them. She had just returned from a delivery and had recognized Lexa talking to Normal and had observed Normal's reluctance to hire her.  
  
"Cool it Normal. Shortie turned down your 'disagreement' last night. So next excuse?" Original Cindy said .  
  
"Fine. Missy looks you have a job." Normal said grudgingly  
  
"Thanks. " Lexa replied shooting a look of gratitude OC's way. "But one thing..I don't have a bike."  
  
"You can borrow one from the rack until you buy one. I swear you bums are going to break me." Normal said muttering the last part as he walked away dismissing her.  
  
"Come on shortie, let's get you a locker. Name's Original Cindy. This brother over here is Herbal Thought." She gestured to Herbal who was leaning against the lockers. Lexa realized he was the guy she had seen playing pool with Alec last night before she had left.  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Lexa." She told them with a smile.  
  
" Well, it sure is nice to know the name of the female who put Alec in his place last night. Now let's see about that locker huh?" OC said.  
  
She scanned the bank of lockers and found an empty one. A malicious smile came over her face when she realized that is was to the right of Alec's. She put her hand on it and said, "Well, it seems that there is only one locker in this bank, and of course you want to be near us don't you? Only thing is.." She trailed off pointing to Alec's locker.  
  
Lexa followed her hand and saw Alec's name tag and smiled sweetly "Of course. I don't know that many people here and I want to be near someone who can show me the ropes and all. Guess we'll just have to grin and bear it huh?"  
  
The girls laughed as only those who understood the secret could. Lexa noted the time and decided to head back to the motel. Maybe she would pick up a paper and start looking for the new place she and Vin had talked about.  
  
After thanking Original Cindy she turned to leave. As she reached the door Alec was walking in. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her. Original Cindy looked on with interest.  
  
" UH, Hi." Alec said running a hand through his hair. " What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, as of today I work here. But now I'm leaving. Goodbye." She replied trying to be as cool as she could considering how her heart was racing.  
  
Original Cindy could see Alec was struggling for something to say. Probably to ask her out. OC frowned. She had never seen Alec act like this. ' Better take pity on the boy and help him out.' She thought.  
  
" Hey boo, a bunch of us are meeting at Crash. It's a bar that we usually hang at. Why don't you meet us there tonight? Get to know everyone?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will even let you have the pleasure of another dance." Alec said as he recovered his usual sarcasm and smile. Even as he tried to be sarcastic his eyes never left hers.  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes and asked OC "Is it okay if I bring a friend?"  
  
This made Alec lose his smirk, which made OC's smile spread even wider. Very few people could get Alec like that. "Sure thing suga. See ya 'round nine."  
  
Lexa nodded and headed out the door.  
  
** To be continued… 


	5. We're not like that

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 5: We're not like that  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own them. If I did you would see this on T.V (and a lot more Alec and a LOT less Asha)  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later: Sector One  
  
  
  
Walking into the room, she dropped her pack and flopped down on the unmade bed. She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. " After so many years of being in existence and there is still nothing good on T.V Damn. " She turned off the T.V and looked at her watch. It was nearly five. Vin should be getting home from work soon.  
  
She decided to take a shower and change so Vin could relax when he got home. She turned on the water and removed her clothing. When the water was warm she stepped in. She started washing her hair. Her mind started wandering as she went through the motions of taking a shower mechanically.  
  
…Flashback  
  
It was their first outside mission. They had trained for weeks. They would be the first group of the project to be deployed. Lexa and 494 were to attend a play at Rossen elementary school. Richard Synes a CEO of a company Manticore had been trying to take over was also to attend. His daughter was acting in it. Lexa was supposed to make friends with here. 494 was to pretend to be her brother. They were to kidnap the daughter Allison, so Manticore could force Mr. Synes to step down and turn the company over to someone Manticore could control.  
  
693 was to stand distant as back up incase anything went wrong. Things went planned and hours later Allison was brought back to the Manticore compound. Once there the team was lead to debriefing.  
  
"Good job soldiers. The mission was completed excellently. We are pleased with your success. You will report to medical at 0600 hours for another round of tests. Dismissed."  
  
That night Lexa sneaked out of the room she shared with the boys and made her way down to the cells where they held prisoners. After looking in five cells she found the girl. She was huddled in the corner farthest from the door and was filthy. Her clothes were torn and she was crying. Lexa heard a guard coming so she hid around the corner. The guard entered the girl's cell and then there was a loud sound of flesh hitting flesh. The girl's crying ceased and the guard exited the cell. After the guard was out of sight she crept up to the door and looked in. Allison Synes was lying on the floor seemingly unconscious and a bruise was starting to form on half of her face.  
  
Lexa quietly walked back to her room. She was disturbed by the guard's behavior. The girl child was not a soldier. She was a prisoner not to be treated unfairly. Now she understood the look on the Colonel's face when they had brought the child back. It was pity.  
  
They picture of the girl lying there stayed in her mind as she lay there a while later. Sleep seemed it wouldn't come. She slipped from her bed and into 693's. That was the first time she had gone to him instead of 494. It was usually encouraged for her to associate with 494, as they were to be their team's beta pair. But that night she had needed the security that 693 could provide.  
  
….End flashback.  
  
The water ran cold startling Lexa out of her reverie. She turned the water off and steeped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around her she walked to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a green, short sleeved, tight top. Pulling her clothes on she added a pair of black boots and belt. As she towel dried her hair she heard the door open. Turning to it she saw Vin walk in.  
  
His dark green shirt was filthy and she could tell he had been sweating all day. He had a weary look on his face. "No rest of the wicked huh?" she said with a grin.  
  
And wicked I must be. " He finished. It was an old joke between them. They had heard it exchanged between two of the handlers at Manticore. It wasn't until they had escaped that they had learned what it meant.  
  
He pulled off his shirt and said "I am gonna take a shower. Don't suppose you left any hot water for me."  
  
"A couple of minutes." She said. "I hope." She added under her breath.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Lexa heard the water turn on and then a second later "Damn it Lexa!"  
  
She winced and then smiled. He wouldn't stay mad for long.  
  
A little bit later Vin walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "A few minutes she says!" and glared at her.  
  
"Before you get mad, let me make it up to you. This girl from work invited us to a bar in Sector Five. How about I buy you a beer?" she pleaded.  
  
" I just had a ten minute ICE COLD shower Lex." His frown not leaving his face.  
  
"Two beers. A pitcher." She bargained.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of feel like hanging here."  
  
"Please. See this guy from last night will be there. Alec. I don't want to go alone."  
  
"The guy you stared at playing pool all night?"  
  
"You noticed."  
  
"Not blind. All right I'll go. Where is this job?" He asked.  
  
" A bike messenger service. Jampony. Pretty cool so far. There's this girl named Original Cindy. She seems decent. I told her we would meet them there at nine. We have two hours and it takes about forty minutes to get there with the sector checks. So get dressed."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He snapped a salute. As he moved so did the towel. It fell to the floor and Lexa's jaw dropped.  
  
They had stayed in the same room for twelve years. Slept in the same bed even. But nothing had ever happened between them. Even the times she went into heat. She blushed and turned around. "Why don't you change in the bathroom. I have some stuff to do anyway."  
  
Vin walked to the bathroom and said, "Pick me some clothes. I need to shave."  
  
Lexa opened his suitcase and pulled his black pants out and a red shirt. Next she grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of socks and took them to him. "Here. Hurry or we'll be late. And they say women are bad."  
  
She went to the closet and grabbed her black jacket. Okay well, one of her heat 'victim's' black jacket. She had had to wear it the next morning because she couldn't seem to find her shirt.  
  
Vin walked out fifteen minutes later. "Let's head out." They walked to the 2012 sedan they had 'borrowed' from someone at the last town they were at. " We are going to have to ditch this car. I have to buy a bike for work soon. Plus you never know if they are going to be looking for the car." Lexa said.  
  
"We might as well get motorcycles. We both work in opposite directions." Vin suggested.  
  
" Maybe." Was her reply.  
  
They arrived a short while later at Crash. The music coming from the bar could be heard outside as they got out of the car. They stood at the door for a moment while Lexa tried to locate Original Cindy and Alec.  
  
Alec who had been keeping an eye out for her said to OC in what he hoped was a bored tone. "Look there's your friend now." OC waved a hand at them and said " Yo' boo over here!"  
  
Lexa grabbed Vin's arm and guided him over to her. Her eyes met Alec's and she caught her breath. He was wearing a dark green shirt the same color as his eyes and a black jacket over it. He had black jeans on also. Black boots completed the outfit. They were wearing the same clothes.  
  
Sketchy, master of the obvious commented "Hey look we have twins!" And gestured to Alec and Lexa. Everyone was laughed and Alec said, " So you were peeking in my window huh?"  
  
Lexa ignored him and turned to OC. "Hey sorry we are a little late. SOMEONE was slow and it wasn't me. This is Vin." She gestured to him. He and Original Cindy shook hands.  
  
"Original Cindy. And the smart aleck over there is Alec, over there leaning on the pool table is Sketchy and my boy with the pool stick is Herbal. My girl Max went to the bar to get another round."  
  
At the name Max Lex started. Could it be? No, she wouldn't get her hopes up again. Vin noticed that she seemed distracted and asked "So you all work at Jampony?"  
  
"Yep. We're one big happy family." Alec cut in. "Hey Lexa, how bout a game of pool?"  
  
Sketchy made a no motion at her behind his back.  
  
"No thanks. Not right now. I think I will sit here with Original Cindy and watch."  
  
" I'll play you." Vin offered.  
  
"Why not?" Alec accepted.  
  
"Yo' man don't know what he got himself into suga. Alec's a pool shark." Cindy said shaking her head.  
  
" Oh he can handle himself." She replied with a smile as OC poured her a beer.  
  
" So what's the dealio with you two?" she asked  
  
"You could say he's like my big brother." She told her and as she watched Alec rack the balls.  
  
"You know Alec is jealous of him. He likes you. I have never seen a girl turn him down. I think it has got under his skin." OC informed her.  
  
"He's cute but his attitude is too much. Besides, I am not looking for a man right now." Lexa said.  
  
" A woman?" OC said with an interest expression.  
  
"No not that. I just have a lot of complicated things going on." She clarified.  
  
"Honey you don't get more complicated than Alec."  
  
Vin broke then and sent a ball into the pocket. Lexa watched the two guys talking as they played.  
  
"So man, how do you know Lexa?" Alec asked as casually as he could.  
  
"We've known each other since we were young." He said watching Alec's face.  
  
"So you aren't dating?" Alec asked  
  
"We aren't like that." Vin answered.  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" muttered Alec.  
  
Then Alec had to make a shot on the other side of the table. He had to bend over with his back facing Lexa. As he leaned over the table Lexa found herself checking him out. She admired his broad back as he leaned over far. Her eyes traveled from the ground up to his neck. That is when she saw his barcode.  
  
Lexa stood abruptly and knocked over her glass of beer. She hardly noticed. Everyone looked at her startled at the noise. "Sorry. I-uh have to use the ladies'." She walked towards the restroom.  
  
**Sorry to leave you hanging! I will post the next chapter soon! 


	6. Are you my sister?

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 6: Are you my sister?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Lexa and Vin…The rest belong to someone else.  
  
  
  
Lexa walked in the restroom and looked at herself in the broken mirror. He was here. After all this time searching for him she had found him by pure accident. She had spent only a short amount of time with him and she had felt drawn to him. No matter how hard she had tried to resist him. 'Shows the doc's back home knew what they were doing huh?' she thought to herself. Now she only had to figure out how to tell Vin. Then they would break it to him.  
  
She wondered how he would take it? Would he be excited? She hoped so. They had spent all of their time trying to find him after they had heard Manticore had been burnt down. She took a deep breath and pushed at her hair. She leaned her head against the mirror trying to gather her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Vin looked up at Lexa's seat noting that she hadn't returned. He looked through the crowd trying to find her. Not seeing her he went back to concentrating on the game. Alec was good but he was distracted. Vin knew that he had been watching Lexa out of the corner of his eye and it looked like he was also waiting for her return. He frowned. Lexa hadn't taken interest in a guy in a while. The last time she had been in a relationship it had gone bad.  
  
The guy had been very possessive and had been jealous of Vin and their relationship. One night he had tried to hit her. Before Vin could do anything however, she had broken that same arm. Then she had spent the rest of the night crying in their room inconsolable.  
  
  
  
Vin noticed a woman with long dark hair walk up to the table where Lexa's friend Original Cindy was at.  
  
"Hey boo. This is Vin" OC said pointing at him "He is with Lexa, the new chick from work. She is in the bathroom she will be back."  
  
He saw a flurry of emotions cross the young ladies face. "Hello." He greeted her. "You must be Max, right?" He wondered if this was the Max from Lexa's stories from before she came to his unit.  
  
"Hey." She turned to OC and asked, "Have you seen Logan? He was supposed to meet me."  
  
"No boo. I haven't seen Richie Rich yet." This received her a look from Max.  
  
In the Restroom…  
  
  
  
Lexa thought of the last time that she had seen Alec. She had known him as only 494 back then.  
  
..Flashback…  
  
"Half of my old unit left you know. One night they escaped to the Outside." Lexa said as the three of them sat on 693's bed. She was still hurting badly from the beating she had received a few hours earlier although the bruises were starting to fade already.  
  
"I wonder what it is like out there." Vin had said.  
  
"My brother Ben used to tell us that no one got yelled at out there. He always had answers for our questions. Sometimes I think about escaping too." Lexa said with a faraway look.  
  
"I don't. Good soldiers don't think about aborting their mission. We are not supposed to talk about this. Those soldiers who left were traitors." 494 said with passion.  
  
"Aren't you tired of all of the drills? The beatings? The experiments? Aren't you tired of waking up in pain because of all of the needles?" Lexa had replied with just as much emotion.  
  
"It is just helping us to be good soldiers. I want to be the best solider."  
  
"I don't. I want to be normal. I want a life like the guards talk about when they think we aren't listening."  
  
"We can't. We were made to be special."  
  
"Enough! I agree with 427. What if the next time the Colonel gets angry and hits her, he doesn't stop?"  
  
"He only does it to keep us in line. I don't want to talk about this anymore." 494 got up off of the bed and lay down on his across the room.  
  
"Are you serious about leaving?" Lexa asked  
  
"Yes. Do you know how we can get out?"  
  
"We can use the same window my family did." She replied  
  
"Okay. Lets go after lights out. I don't want to take any more chances."  
  
Lexa had been startled at hearing that he wanted to leave so soon. They both agreed that they needed to wait until 494 went to sleep to leave. They didn't want him to alert the guards.  
  
After lights out came they all laid in their respective beds. Once 494's breathing had became deep and even Lexa and Vin had slipped from their beds and dressed in a hurry. As they were leaving Lexa stopped at the door and motioned to Vin to wait for a second.  
  
She crept back to 494's bed one last time and looked at him while he slept. Then she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered. "Goodbye. I will remember you."  
  
Then she had rejoined Vin and they had sneaked through the halls to the window she had jumped out of so many years before. They broke the glass and the alarms tripped. The pair hurried through the woods going so fast that to the human eye they were just a blur. A few guards got off a couple of shots at them and as they hit the ground around them it stirred up dirt.  
  
Lexa and Vin reached the fence and jumped over it. They kept running and didn't look back for fear they would find someone behind them….  
  
End flashback.  
  
  
  
With another deep breath she gathered herself mentally and walked out back into the bar. She headed to the table looking at Alec and Vin. She allowed herself a minute to study Alec. He was leaning over to make a shot and his lips were pursed in concentration. He made the shot resulting in a solid colored ball sinking into the pocket. A brief smile crossed his face before he started considering his next shot.  
  
Just then Vin looked up and caught sight of Lexa returning. She saw a look of relief cross his face. She motioned to him and he met her a few feet away from the table. "Are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost." He asked her.  
  
"Not a ghost but someone we have been looking for. Check out Alec's neck." She replied.  
  
Vin's eyes widened. She nodded. As Alec leaned over Vin saw his barcode. It was as familiar to him as Lexa's or his own. "How do we tell him?" came his next question.  
  
" I don't know yet."  
  
At that moment Original Cindy spoke up "Hey Lexa, come meet my girl Max." This turned Lexa's attention to her. 'Could it be Max? My Max? After all if Alec is here maybe it could be her.' Lexa thought.  
  
She took in the face of the girl OC had gestured to. It could definitely be her. "Hi." She said and saw that the girl was studying her face just as cautiously. "You look familiar. Are you from Wyoming by any chance?" Lexa said trying to hint to her. If it were Max then she would understand where she was getting at. "I have family there." Max said.  
  
"So do I. A couple of brothers and sisters." Lexa added.  
  
Max's face lit up, as did Lexa's. Then they remembered where they were at and toned it down.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Max said. "So you work at Jampony now huh?"  
  
"Yep. Thanks in part to Original Cindy. That guy Normal wasn't too amped on hiring me." She answered.  
  
"I told him that she had already turned Alec down so that she was safe." OC added.  
  
This earned her a dirty look from Alec who didn't look too happy to be reminded of that particular event.  
  
"Cool. So where are you staying?" Max asked.  
  
"We are holed up in a motel in Sector One. We are looking for a new place though." She told her.  
  
"So you are thinking of staying a while?" This came from Alec who until then had been listening with avid interest.  
  
"I don't know." Lexa shot a look at Vin "It is kind of up to Vin too."  
  
" I would like to find somewhere kind of permanent" Vin said in his deep voice.  
  
"That's cool. Original Cindy and I share a place. Maybe we can help you two find one."  
  
"Thanks. I thought I would start looking this weekend. Vin usually leaves that kind of thing up to me." She looked at him as he and Alec went back to their pool game. She had to figure out how to get the two of them alone.  
  
"What's up everyone?" A voice came from behind Lexa. She turned and saw a guy with glasses stand by the table with a blond haired woman in tow.  
  
"Nothing. Glad you could make it." Max answered then she turned to Lexa "Lexa, this is Logan and Asha."  
  
Lexa notice that when she had said the woman's name Max's voice had taken on a bit of a chill. From what was said earlier she had figured out that Logan was Max's boyfriend but why would he have this woman with him? She was hanging on his every word.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. That's Vin over there with Alec."  
  
"Your boyfriend?" the woman Asha said looking him up and down.  
  
Lexa took an instant dislike to the woman. "No, you could say he's my brother."  
  
"Logan, Lexa is from Wyoming." Max said with making wide eyes at Logan.  
  
"Oh that's nice," Logan said a little confused. Then he caught on "OH" he turned to Max and she nodded.  
  
"Well, as interesting as this conversation is I think I am going to call it a night." Alec said as Vin sank the eight ball. He was annoyed at the fact that everyone seemed to be flocking to Lexa and he hadn't had a chance to really talk to her. "Night." He put down his pool stick and walked towards the door.  
  
"I think we had better too Vin. We both have to work in the morning." Lexa agreed. "Well, I guess we will see you all tomorrow."  
  
They followed Alec and caught him at the door. "Alec!" Lexa called after him.  
  
He turned around and smiled. "Ah, let me guess you want me to walk you home since it is such a bad neighborhood." He said when he saw her. Then he saw Vin and his frown faded. "Oh, I see you already have a bodyguard."  
  
"It's not that. Alec, we need to talk." She said looking into his green eyes momentarily losing herself. 'Now how do I say this she thought.'  
  
****To Be Continued  
  
  
  
Sorry to leave you all hanging. More coming soon! I promise! 


	7. The Tooth Fairy?

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 7: The Tooth Fairy?  
  
Disclaimer: You have to know this part by now.  
  
&&&&  
  
"Alec, we have to talk." Lexa began again. For some reason she couldn't seem to find the words she had rehearsed in her head every time she had dreamed about this moment. Vin, seeing she was having a problem, decided to take it into his own hands.  
  
"We aren't who you think we are." He began but before he could get any farther Alec cut in "So you aren't the Tooth Fairy? Damn."  
  
Lexa wanted to laugh. She tried hard not to. This was supposed to be a serious moment and it wasn't going smoothly. Vin on the other hand got fed up with Alec's attitude and simply turned around so that his back was to the younger man. He pulled the collar of his shirt and jacket down and said, " Does this ring any bells to you smartass?"  
  
Alec's face paled. For a moment he could do nothing but stared. Then he looked at Lexa and said "And you?"  
  
She nodded and tried to give him a reassuring look. "Show me." He said. She hesitated "Now!"  
  
She turned and swept her hair aside to let him see her barcode. She quickly turned back around and anxiously studied his face. Where she had expected happiness, even surprise, she saw anger.  
  
"Well congratulations 427 and 693. You found me. Are you happy now? Do you expect us to be a family again? A TEAM? I'm sorry I don't see it happening." Then Alec brushed by Lexa towards the parking lot where his car was.  
  
"Alec?" She called after him and grabbed his sleeve. He shook her hand off and gave her a look that would have frozen flame. "Don't touch me again." He walked off leaving the two of them watching in silence.  
  
After a minute of silence Vin moved to Lexa's side and put his arm around her. "Let's go back to the room. You'll see him at work tomorrow. At least we know he is safe. We couldn't really expect him to be happy with us could we? We didn't even tell him we were leaving."  
  
Lexa raised her head to look into his eyes and he saw tears forming "Vin, he hates us. I never once imagined he would hate us."  
  
"I know Lexa, I know. C'mon let's go."  
  
They drove the entire way to Sector One in silence. When they got to the motel Lexa's tears had progressed to sobs and Vin could tell she was deeply disturbed about the night's events. It broke his heart to see someone who was usually so happy and outgoing this upset.  
  
He opened the door and led her into the room. He made her sit down on the bed while he removed her shoes and jacket. Then he put his arms around her and held her while she cried. When her sobs had subsided he gave her a Kleenex and told her to change for bed. While she was in the bathroom changing into her sweats and T-shirt he did the same.  
  
She came out as he was turning back the covers and he motioned for her to get in bed. She crawled in and he turned of the light and slipped in beside her. He put his arm around her cuddling with her wishing he could ease her pain.  
  
He had almost fallen asleep when he heard her say "Vin?" in a small voice. "Yes Lex?" he asked.  
  
"Do you think he will ever stop hating us?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Only time will tell. We just have to be here for him to forgive." He answered.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a girl V." She always tried to be strong with him. In some way she tried to make up for their lost teammate.  
  
"It's okay. I forgive you this once." He teased trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"G'night V."  
  
"Night."  
  
  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
Lexa walked into work a little early. She was going to try and get Alec alone so she could talk to him. She saw him at his locker and decided she would be casual about it. She didn't want to upset him again. She went to her locker and dialed the combination to open it.  
  
"Good morning Alec." She received no reply.  
  
"About last night-" Alec cut her off "Look, as far as I am concerned, we just work together. You are just another girl. In fact we don't know each other all right? You stay away from me and I will stay away from you. After all that must have been what you wanted right?" He slammed his locker angrily.  
  
"No Alec-"  
  
"You know what? I have other places to be."  
  
Lexa sat on the bench and stared at the floor. How was she supposed to make things right if he won't talk to her?  
  
" Hey girl, why the long face? This is supposed to be a happy day." Max's voice came from behind her.  
  
Lexa couldn't repress a smile at seeing her sister after all this time. "Hey. It's just some stuff with Alec and me. He's pissed at me and won't talk to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it has to do with home sweet home-  
  
"Hey I know some people who had better start delivering some packages before I fire them! Lexa you don't want to be fired on your first day do you? You are with Original Cindy today. She will show you the ropes."  
  
  
  
Lexa nodded her head and saw OC heading her way.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come to our crib tonight and we will talk. I want to know everything about you. Sorry about last night anyway. I wanted to talk to you but Sketchy and the others don't know who we really are. I didn't want to take any chances though. But OC and Logan know. You can always talk to her if you need to."  
  
Again Lexa nodded. "Thanks. And Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad I found you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Original Cindy and Lexa started their runs for the day. They had Sector Nine. Lexa had checked and Alec had taken Sector Five. He avoided her all day long. And when the time had come to quit he left without saying goodbye to anyone.  
  
"Man, that boy has a problem today. Men." Original Cindy commented.  
  
"Yeah." Lexa said sadly.  
  
Lexa hurried back to the motel to leave a note for Vin letting him know that she would be at Max's and the number in case there was an emergency then she hurried to the address Original Cindy had given her. She knocked on the door and Max answered.  
  
"Hey. Come in." Lexa entered and Max closed the door. Max sat on the couch and Lexa joined her. OC came out of her room and sat in the chair across from them.  
  
"Hey suga. You get in touch with your boy?"  
  
"Yep. I left him a note. He won't be home for a while yet."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So tell me everything. What happened to you that night? Zack said never said anything about seeing you after we escaped."  
  
Lexa told her the story about getting caught and the events that led her up to the formation of the team. When she told Max about the escape Max asked "You didn't take Alec with you?"  
  
"No. He had said that he didn't want to talk about it. We didn't think that he would come and didn't want him to tell the guards. The Colonel was already mad at us." Then she looked down at her hands. "When we told him who we were last night he got really mad at us. He told me not to talk to him or touch him."  
  
"He'll get over it girl. Don't you worry your pretty little head. Alec just needs some time." Original Cindy said offering her support.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Then she changed the subject "So what is the deal with you and that guy Logan?" she asked Max.  
  
Max told her about the virus and how she had came to get it. When she came to the part about Brin in Manticore Lexa said, " Did she get out?"  
  
"Don't know. There are so many of us I don't know about." Then she told her about seeing Krit and Syl. She also told her about Jace leaving for Canada. "I'm glad. I worried about her." Lexa said.  
  
They spent most of the night up talking. Around eleven she jumped up and said, "Wow, it's really late. I need to go home. Vin will get worried soon. I should also get some sleep."  
  
"Why don't you call him and tell him you are going to stay here? We'll have a girl's night and you can borrow some of my stuff for work tomorrow. You can go home at lunch and change."  
  
Lexa agreed and called Vin. He picked up on the first ring "Lexa?"  
  
"Yeah. It's me. I am staying at Max's tonight. I will see you at lunch?"  
  
"I'll meet you here."  
  
"Okay. Sleep good."  
  
"You too."  
  
The girls ate ice cream and OC and Lexa went to bed around twelve. Lexa heard Max leave around one.  
  
***  
  
To Be Continued… 


	8. Alec's Interlude

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 8: Alec's Interlude  
  
Disclaimer: Yada Yada. You know this  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
When Max had thought that both girls were asleep, she quietly opened the door to the apartment and left. After hearing what Lexa had said about Alec being mad she decided to go see him to find out why. She was so happy to find her sister again she couldn't figure out why he would act this way. 'But then again why does Alec do the things he does' she thought.  
  
She rode to his apartment building and stopped in front of it. She looked up at his window and saw the light was on.  
  
  
  
…Alec..  
  
Sitting on his sofa with a bottle of Scotch on the table in front of him, he was giving it his best effort to get drunk. All day he had thought about Lexa and Vin. Now he was trying his best not to. Unfortunately it wasn't working.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
He had awakened when the alarms had gone off that night. He saw that they both weren't in bed and immediately had a sinking feeling in his stomach. After the alarms stopped he lay awake in bed thinking. After half an hour he got up and dressed knowing that they would be coming for him soon. Sure enough, after he had finished tying his boots the door to the room opened. When told to follow the guard he complied wordlessly.  
  
He was brought in front of the Colonel and two men he hadn't seen before. For hours they interrogated him on the whereabouts of his teammates.  
  
"So you say they didn't tell you where they were going or even that they were leaving X5-494?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"They left you behind without so much as a word?"  
  
"No sir. They had talked about leaving that night but I told them I didn't want to discuss it sir."  
  
It went on like this and after they didn't get any useful information they decided to step up the tactics. First they used electric shocks administered by tiny probes. When he still couldn't tell them anything they used drugs to try and trick his mind into telling them. After that it became apparent he didn't know anything. They confined him to solitary for weeks.  
  
The entire time that he was being tortured all he could think about was how they had left him without saying as much as goodbye. They had been a big part of his world and now they were gone without a trace. The weeks in solitary were spent thinking about the missions they had gone on and little details about them. The way 427 would crawl in bed with him after a nightmare or how 693 and he would wrestle everyday before dinner. The color of their eyes and hair. All of the little details that were uniquely them.  
  
When they finally let him out Lydecker told him they had been found and killed when they tried to escape capture. He assured him they had only tried to bring them back to rejoin their unit after reprogramming. He told Alec that deadly force had been used as a last choice.  
  
After that day Alec had put them in the back of his mind. He'd had to in order to survive at Manticore.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'Why didn't they make me go with them? How could they leave me? Do they really expect me to welcome them back with open arms? Even if she and I were supposed to be together. How can you be with someone who leaves you without as much as a goodbye?' Alec brooded. He finished his glass and quickly poured himself another one.  
  
Max made her way to Alec's door and knocked. She heard him swear and a crash. Seconds later he opened the door. Keeping it cracked he said, "What do you want Max?"  
  
"To talk. I thought you might need a someone to talk to."  
  
"Let me guess. You talked to Lexa and she told you about our good old days?"  
  
"Something like that. You know she was in my unit before we left."  
  
"So you found yourself another sibling. How nice for you."  
  
"Alec she's really upset."  
  
"And this is my problem?"  
  
"Alec can I come in? Or do you want to discuss this where everyone can hear?"  
  
He opened the door and walked back into the room. "Suit yourself." He went to the cupboard and grabbed a new glass because he had dropped the first one when she had knocked. He sat on the far end of the couch.  
  
Max still stood and looked at him waiting for him to say something. He gestured to the couch and she sat down.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you acted like you did to her?"  
  
"Depends. Will you leave if I do?" he said.  
  
"Maybe. I won't promise anything." She was quiet for a second. "Alec, she really is upset. She has been at my house all night talking about it."  
  
"Max. They. Left. Me. They didn't even say goodbye." Alec said looking down at his glass.  
  
"You made it clear you didn't want to go. They were afraid you would tell."  
  
"But I wouldn't have!" Alec said and put down his glass. He stood up and went to the window. Max watched him.  
  
"I thought about they day they left all day today. I can remember it so clearly. Lydecker had beaten Lexa for making a mistake on a drill. But now I think it was to make a point. For who I am not too sure though. We were sitting on Vin's bed. Both of us held her while she shook and tried to recover." He put a hand on the glass.  
  
"She was so scared he would get carried away. I tried to tell her he was only trying to help us be better than what we were. But she was so sure." He leaned his forehead against the glass.  
  
  
  
"Alec, did she ever tell you about Eva?" Max asked him.  
  
"No, who was she?"  
  
"Eva was our sister. Our unit was out in the field doing drills one afternoon. Eva wasn't watching where her gun was pointing and it so happened to wander Lydecker's way. He lost it and shot her. Lexa just happened to be standing next to her when it happened."  
  
"She never told us." He said quietly.  
  
"I think maybe she was afraid it would happen to her."  
  
"But she still left Max. The things they did trying to get me to tell them where they were. The funny thing is I didn't know."  
  
"I know Alec. But someday you are going to have to talk to her. Or Vin if you are more comfortable with him. You can't keep this inside."  
  
"I know. I know. But I can't look at them right now." He said.  
  
"I understand. Are you going to be all right?" she asked  
  
"Yeah Max. Haven't I told you? I am always alright." He said with a sad smile.  
  
"Yeah. You have. Do me a favor and go to bed okay. We have to work tomorrow."  
  
"I will Max."  
  
With one last look at him she left his apartment and headed back home. 


	9. Male Bonding

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this?  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning Lexa woke up and got out of Max's bed. She walked into the kitchen to see Original Cindy dressed and eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning girl."  
  
Lexa just grunted. She had slept terribly last night. All her dreams had been about losing Alec and Vin. She would see something about to happen and she would be too late to stop it. At one point she had woken up crying.  
  
"I can see you just the morning person." Original Cindy said with a laugh.  
  
"Need coffee." She said. OC poured her a cup and Lexa sat down at the table with her.  
  
Max came out of the bathroom then and said "You're next. I will lay out some clothes on the bed for you. There is a towel in the bathroom under the sink. A little advice: shower quick. There is virtually no hot water."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right out." She went into the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
Max looked at OC. "I went to see Alec last night."  
  
"And how is the your boy?"  
  
"He's not my boy. And as far as I can tell he's just hurt. A little angry too. But I think he will get over it. I also think we should help him." Max replied.  
  
"Help him?" OC raised her eyebrows. Max didn't usually go too easy on Alec so this was unusual.  
  
"Yeah. Lexa's my sister and I want her to be happy. So what I was thinking was that if he doesn't talk to her soon, we throw them together. Maybe all three of them. Then they will have to work out their issues."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Now we better hurry. Normal's looking to fire our asses."  
  
Lexa put on the clothes that Max laid out for her and the three headed to work. They walked in two minutes ahead of time. Normal who was expecting them to be late looked at his watch.  
  
"Ah Ha! You're- two minutes early?" He tapped his watch "This thing has to be slow."  
  
"Sorry Normal. We can leave if you want." Lexa said.  
  
"I see my new employee is a good influence on you usually late bums. Well, now to work with all of you! I don't pay you good money to stand around!"  
  
They went about their ways. That night Lexa and Vin met everyone at Crash. Alec played pool with everyone but Vin and generally ignored them both. Logan made a comment about it to him and he received a terse "it's none of your business."  
  
This went on for three days. He ignored every attempt by Vin and Lexa. Friday night had found them once again at Crash. Everyone was sitting at the table except for Alec who was playing pool with a guy that no one knew. There was a flier on the table for a club who was featuring a DJ that Original Cindy liked. She suggested they all go there since they didn't have to work the next morning. Everyone but Alec agreed. He ignored them as they all got up to go.  
  
While everyone headed out the door Max hung back to speak with him. "You know, You are taking this a little far. Can't you at least be civil to them."  
  
"Max, stay out of this."  
  
"I have but now I can't stand it anymore. You are making them miserable. Why don't you just come with us to the club. You don't even have to talk to them."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Knowing that was the best she would get from him Max left. He stood there for awhile after he had beaten the guy he was playing. Deciding that it was boring there he made his way to the door. 'It's not like I am going to see them. To see her. I am just going to go hang out. Who knows? I might find a girl and take her home.' He told himself.  
  
He got to the club and easily found everyone sitting at a large table on the right side of the room. He sat down in the chair next to Max. Vin sat across from him. He tried to ignore him but Vin stared at him steadily. The others were quiet. Noticing that Lexa was missing he looked at the crowd unconsiously looking for her.  
  
Max leaned into him and said "She's in the center." He gave her a dirty look but located her easily after that. She was dancing with a guy to a reggae beat. He was behind her with his hands on her hips. She threw back her head and laughed. A flash of jealousy and anger went through him.  
  
Original Cindy, who was sittling on his left saw this and knew it would be a good time to make a move. Leaning into him again she said "You know, if you would stop being so stubborn and talk to her she wouldn't be dancing with ol' boy." Alec glared at her but she knew she had made her point.  
  
For a moment everyone watched her dancing then Original Cindy stood up. "There is a fine shortie over there giving me they eye. It's been real." And she walked over to the girl who had been looking at her for the last half hour.  
  
Vin was about to ask Max to dance when he looked out at Lexa on the dance floor. It seems that Lexa's dance partner was trying to get a little too friendly and she was trying to deter him. They had run across this situation before and Vin had always had to show up and diffuse the situation so she wouldn't be revealed. He stood up and realized that Alec had also. He looked at him and saw his face tight with rage.  
  
Alec had been watching her for a few minutes when the guy had made his move and Alec's rage suddenly transferred to him. He stood up and headed to the dance floor. When he got closer he could hear Lexa saying "Look, keep your hands off me. You went too far."  
  
The man replied "Just a minute ago you were all for it. Come on baby let's have some fun."  
  
Alec's fists tightened. He grabbed the man by the shoulder "She said let her go."  
  
"And what are you her brother here to defend her honor?" The guy said with a sneer.  
  
Vin who was right behind Alec said "No that's me."  
  
  
  
Back at the table Max saw where the two boys went and headed towards the dance floor muttering "Great way they choose to bond. Start a fight. Brilliant"  
  
By then the guy's friends had joined him and they were trying to get Alec and Vin to go outside with them. The two who had been wound up all week gladly agreed as Lexa tried to get them to stop.  
  
"No guys. This isn't worth it. Come on. Let's go back to the table." She pulled on their arms but they both shrugged her off.  
  
"Vin please. Be reasonable."  
  
"Stop Lexa. This is something we have to do." They followed the men outside as Max caught up to Lexa. They watched as six more men left the club after them.  
  
"They may be revved up but there is no way that they can handle ten men at once is there?" She asked.  
  
"We only did crowd combat once and that was the three of us against twelve. We better go."  
  
They went outside to see the men had surrounded them and some of them brandished weapons. They converged on Alec and Vin at once and the two men fought in a rhythm like they had never been apart. Max hung back and watched a minute and when Lexa moved to join she put a restraining hand on her arm. " Stop. This maybe be what they need. At the very least they deserve to get their asses kicked for acting so stupid."  
  
They watched as the two took out the men wincing when a guy hit Vin in the side with a tire iron and the audible sound of ribs cracking filled the air. 


	10. Broken Bottles and Tears

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 10: Broken Bottles and Tears  
  
Disclaimer: You know You know  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about leaving the last chapter so abruptly but I wanted to post it before I left for work so I could continue. BTW I missed Friday's episode. Can anyone give me a good update? I will post a really long chapter! Two!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
At hearing Vin's ribs crack Lexa said "That is enough!" Lexa and Max jumped into the fight. Lexa grabbed the arm of the guy with the tire iron as he reared back to hit Vin again. She delivered a quick jab to the face then one to his stomach and threw him on the ground as he doubled over. She did a quick count that had five down no, six with the man that Max knocked unconscious.  
  
Lexa stood in front of Vin trying to ensure he would come to not harm. Two of the remaining men rushed Alec as the other two split themselves between Max and Lexa. Lexa grabbed the arm of the man coming at her as he swung at her. She broke him arm at the joint and he fell to the ground yelling in pain. When she looked up Max had already subdued her attacker. That left Alec and she looked to him and became shocked at what she saw.  
  
Alec had a crazed look in his eye and he was beating the man who had grabbed her furiously. Max tried to pull him off and he shoved her roughly away. Max looked at her and Lexa made her way to him. Ducking under a punch that Alec had thought was meant for the other man, who had in reality left when he saw Alec's face, she grabbed his arm. His face swung to her and for a moment he didn't recognize her. Vin stepped to the side of them with a hand to his side, as if he was ready to jump in at any moment.  
  
Alec looked at her and then down at the man. He pulled away from Lexa and backed up slowly with a stricken look on his face.. Then they heard the sirens of the sector police heading their way. The four of them quickly headed toward the parking lot. When they got there they found their friends waiting for them. The decided it would be best for them to leave and head for Logan's before the sector police arrived.  
  
*~*~  
  
Logan's  
  
Lexa stood in front of Vin cleaning the various scrapes and cuts while he sat on the table. He had taken his shirt off so she could wrap his ribs. He let out a hiss of breath when Lexa put more alcohol on a deep cut above his eye.  
  
" I can't believe you two. What were you thinking? Is the only thing we do well together is fight?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lex, I've said it several times already. What do you want me to say." he growled.  
  
"Well, I want you to say it won't happen again."  
  
The only response she received was another hiss as she moved to the next cut.  
  
She threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine. You know what. I'm leaving."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
She grabbed her jacket and slammed the door. Max and Logan looked at each other then they looked at the two guys sitting in the room adjoining the living room. Alec stood up and said "I'm gonna go too." He left the apartment quickly after her.  
  
When he got to the street he could not see where Lexa had gone so he decided to get home. 'I'm sure that bottle of whiskey is still in the cupboard somewhere'  
  
Lexa on the other hand ended up in a hole in the wall bar in sector five. She sat at the bar drinking a beer and thinking. 'Those jerks. I could have taken care of the whole situation by myself. But NOOO! They had to be men. It must come from having only one X chromosome. Yeah that has to explain why they would try to take on half the club. And Alec! He's not even talking to me but he can beat some guy up for touching me? Who does he think he is?'  
  
She left a couple of bills on the bar and left. She got in her car and headed over to Alec's apartment. She was tired of all of this and she decided she was going to end it tonight. 'I don't care if I have to knock him out and tie his ass to a chair he IS going to listen.' she thought angrily.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited impatiently as Alec opened it. He had a half-empty bottle of whiskey in his right hand.  
  
When he saw her, his eyes widened "What are you doing here? I thought you understood I don't want to talk to you." he said temperamentally.  
  
She got even angrier. After all that he had put her through tonight he had the nerve to pull this?  
  
Lexa kicked the bottle of whiskey out of his hand. Moving inhumanly fast she grabbed him by the neck and threw him up against the opposite wall. His head his hard and inwardly she winced. "You know what? I don't give a damn. You are going to listen to me once and for all."  
  
Alec gave her a bored look. "I am?" Then moving just as fast as she, he broke her grip and threw her away. She landed on the couch and he leaned down with one hand on either side of her resting on the back of the couch.  
  
"Everything is about you right? Is that what you think? What about me? You two left me behind and you expect me to be happy you are back after all of these years?" Lexa moved to get up but he shoved her back down.  
  
"Let me tell you what happened after you two left me. I was interrogated for hours. When I couldn't tell them anything they stepped it up to torture. The electrocuted me Lexa." She looked away. He put a hand in her hair and turned her face to look at him. " They put me in the Chair, LEXA." His voice got a little louder "The whole time I waited for you guys to save me. Ha, you two were long gone. The stuck me in solitary and I lost track of the time. They didn't feed me for days on end and still all I could think about was you two." He turned away.  
  
"Do you want us to leave? To move out of Seattle?" she asked  
  
"Why is it always about leaving with you two!" Alec yelled. Then he was quiet. Minutes ticked by and there was complete silence.  
  
"At the club tonight when I saw that guy grab you I wanted to kill him. Hell, I almost did. After all this time I didn't want it to happen again."  
  
"Didn't want what to happen again Alec?" She asked standing up behind him  
  
"I didn't want to stand by while he hit you." his voice came out strangled. "I didn't want you to leave."  
  
Lexa put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around. His was wet with tears. "You two were the first people I ever cared about and you left me. You left because I didn't try to protect you."  
  
"You couldn't have. We were so young. If you both had tried anything he would have killed you. Or me."  
  
Lexa tentatively put her arms around him and when he didn't pull back she held him tighter. They sat down on the couch and she held him until he calmed down. After a while she made a move to stand and his arms tightened. "Please don't go. Not yet." he asked.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I am just going to close the door." she replied and gently kissed his forehead. She stood and closed the door that had been left open in all the commotion.  
  
She walked back to him and took his hand she led him to the room where they crawled under the covers. She held him until he fell asleep. 


	11. Books, Music, and Memories

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 11: Books, Music and Memories  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the books mentioned or songs. I do own Lexa and Vin  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't been posting as often as I would like. Things have been quite crazy around here. I promise that it will pick up soon.  
  
PS: Is anyone still reading this? Should I bother or stop?  
  
!~!~!~!~  
  
Vin paced back and forth in the tiny room he and Lexa shared. It was four in the morning and Lexa still hadn't come home. This was unusual behavior for her. She usually called if she was not going to come home. Finally he made a decision. He picked up the phone and dialed Max's number that was written by the phone. After two rings Original Cindy picked up.  
  
"Who ever this is must want Original Cindy to put the smack down on your ass if you are calling this early." She said grumpily  
  
"This is Vin. I'm trying to find Lexa. Is she there?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen shortie since the club."  
  
"She hasn't come home and she hasn't called. Do you think Max knows where she is?"  
  
This woke OC up and Vin could hear her call for Max on the other side of the line. "Boo! You have a phone call!"  
  
"Hello?" Came Max's voice a minute later. She didn't sound as if she had been asleep at all.  
  
"Max, this is Vin. Do you have any idea where Lexa could be?"  
  
"She didn't come home?"  
  
"I wouldn't be calling if she did."  
  
"Maybe she went home with a guy."  
  
"She wouldn't do that. Even if she did she would have called." He said.  
  
"Maybe we should try Alec." she ventured hesitantly.  
  
" They weren't even talking."  
  
"Maybe they did after they left Logan's." she suggested.  
  
"Can you call him?" Vin asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll call you back." She hung up on him and quickly dialed Alec's cell phone number. It rang until his voice mail came on.  
  
"Alec, we have a problem. We can't find Lexa. If you have any idea where she's at can you call here? Thanks bye."  
  
She called Vin back and told him that Alec hadn't even picked up the phone.  
  
"He should be home now though. I think that we should go over there. Something might have happened." Vin said. Max agreed and gave him Alec's address.  
  
They met in front of Alec's apartment building thirty minutes later. They quietly walked up to the door.  
  
Lexa sat up in bed as she heard two sets of footsteps. She carefully eased Alec's arm off of her waist and sat up. She saw that she had forgot to lock the door and mentally smacked her forehead. 'Stupid move there Lexa!'  
  
Outside the door Max and Vin stood to either side. He tried the knob and the door opened quietly. Alec sat bolt upright in bed. Lexa recognized the two forms in the hall but Alec just waking up didn't. He rushed the two figures standing in his hall throwing punches and attempting to take them down. He fought viciously and Max and Vin who were expecting him to be a bad guy fought back just as hard.  
  
Seeing that Alec didn't take the time to find out who their "attackers" were she knew that she would have to stop this fight. She grabbed Vin's arm as he threw a punch at Alec and briefly touched her hand to his forehead. He recognized this gesture that she had used to calm him countless times before and stepped back. She grabbed Alec and as soon as she touched him he calmed and recognized Vin. He nodded and stepped back.  
  
Unfortunately as she turned to stop Max, Max was already mid-punch. Lexa couldn't get her arm up in time and Max's punch connected. Her fist slammed into Lexa's jaw with enough force that knocked her down. Normally this would have been fine, Lexa would have jumped up and been all right two seconds later. But this time the back of Lexa's head hit Alec's coffee table and she slid to the ground.  
  
She saw Alec and Vin's worried faces hovering over her and then everything went black as she slid into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I know you didn't mean to do it Max. I'm sure she is going to understand."  
  
This was the first thing that Lexa heard over the roaring in her ears. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it. That voice.. she knew it. 'Logan? Is that his name?' she thought.  
  
"I just didn't recognize her. I didn't expect her to be there." 'Max, you sound so upset.'  
  
"We worked some things out." This was from Alec.  
  
"You couldn't call and let me know she was alright?" 'Vin, definitely Vin' she thought.  
  
"Enough fighting already. Let the doctor do his job." The voice she was now sure was Logan said. "Go ahead Sam."  
  
"Looks like she is going to be okay. Although I would suggest that she is woken up every couple of hours for twenty-four hours. She may have a concussion and since you won't let me take her to the hospital, this is the only way to be safe about it."  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate you coming all the way out here."  
  
"No problem Logan. I owe you a couple. Tell Eyes Only I am always here if he needs any help." 'Aha! I was right. It is Logan. What's he doing here?'  
  
"I will do that Sam."  
  
Then suddenly Lexa could open her eyes and just as suddenly wished she couldn't. The room spun and she clenched her eyes shut. "Ohhh." She felt the bed shift and instinctively she knew that Alec and Vin were sitting on either side of her. "Make the world stop."  
  
"Are you okay Lex?" Vin gently prodded.  
  
"Just dandy. Don't think because I hit my head that I forgot that I was mad at you."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw Max standing at the edge of the bed. Logan was behind and to the side of her. "When did the party start? And look at me, I'm a mess." This earned her a few chuckles from Alec but Max still stood there with a pensive expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Lexa." She said quietly.  
  
"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." She said waving her hand in the air.  
  
"But Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That one was free. Next time.. I retaliate." She said with a wicked grin. "And Maxie?"  
  
"Yeah?" This time she was slightly exasperated.  
  
"You hit like a Mack truck." This time laughs were had by all.  
  
Max and Logan left leaving the three standing in Alec's room. They decided it would be best for Lexa and Vin to stay there since it was so late. Lexa laid down to sleep and Vin and Alec moved into the living room. They sat on the couch and for a moment they watched Lexa sleep.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't take you." Vin said  
  
"I'm sorry I acted like I did."  
  
"She really missed you, you know." Vin stated as they looked at her.  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yep. Not a day went by that she didn't think of you."  
  
"Vin?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It felt like old times in the alley didn't it?"  
  
"It did. Do you think we will ever be that close again?"  
  
"Maybe." Alec answered.  
  
"Do you want to take shifts sleeping?" Vin said.  
  
"Nah, lets set the alarm. She's hurt, for tonight let's sleep like we used to." Said Alec.  
  
Vin studied his face and then nodded. They set they alarm and walked to the bed. They took opposite sides leaving Lexa in the middle like they had when they were children. They curled on their sides facing her and Alec wiggled his face into her neck. As if she knew they were there in her sleep she grabbed a hand from each of them.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
Max, Original Cindy and Lexa were riding in Lexa's car around Seattle. Max sat in the passenger seat with the newspaper in her hands. "Okay the next one is in Sector Four. Not too far." Lexa made her way to the sector checkpoint. They had looked at six apartments and this was the last one listed. Lexa had insisted on seeing them all before picking.  
  
They made their way to the building and parked in the garage. Riding in the elevator to the third level Max suddenly asked "How did Vin get his name?"  
  
Lexa looked surprised but then answered. "We had just escaped and we were in a small convenience store outside Gillette. There was this mechanic talking to the owner about how they used to use these Vehicle id Numbers on cars. He said they used to be barcodes before they changed them to symbols. I was looking at Vin's neck at the time and decided that Vin would fit. Later on when we were placed in foster care for a while the foster mother decided his name was Vincente. She was this really nice little Italian lady."  
  
She was quiet a moment then asked "Do you know how Alec got his name?"  
  
Max and Original Cindy shared a glance then Max said "Yeah. I actually gave it to him." From Lexa's surprised look she could tell that wasn't the answer she was expecting.  
  
Max filled her in about her time in Manticore and how Alec had acted. Lexa was quiet and from the look on her face Max could tell she was upset about something. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"  
  
Just then the doors to the elevator opened. "It's just, he's had so much pain. It hurts to think that we were the first ones to cause it." Then she put on a bright smile "C'mon, let's go look at this apartment and go to lunch."  
  
They met the apartment manager in front of the door to 3J. "Good afternoon ladies." She was a well-dressed lady in her early thirties.  
  
"Good morning." OC said with a wide smile. Lexa and Max hid knowing smiles of their own.  
  
"Well, let's look at this apartment shall we." The manager added "I hope it is to your liking." With a sly smile at OC.  
  
"Actually it's my girl here who's going to have to live in it but I will be visiting her OFTEN." She replied. Lexa and Max rolled their eyes behind their backs.  
  
They walked in and looked around. Lexa decided that she would need some time to make up her mind so she took the offered business card and the three ladies headed to lunch.  
  
They sat in small pizzeria drinking coke and eating a pizza talking about the apartments they had seen that day. Vin and Alec had met them and were watching as the three talked animatedly.  
  
"I really think you should take that last apartment boo. It was really nice." Original Cindy said. Max and Lexa laughed.  
  
"You only want to look at the apartment manager every day." Lexa said between giggles.  
  
"True. But it wasn't bad."  
  
"I think we are going to take the second one. It has those built in bookshelves for my books and CD's. Plus I really like the colors. It is also really big for the money." Lexa said with a firm look on her face.  
  
"CDs?" Alec said.  
  
"Yeah, she had like a million of them. Any and all kinds. I have never seen any one person love music so much. And she insists that we take them every time we move. The only thing worse is the books. I keeps telling her to leave some because she has already read them but the says she reads them over and can't possibly part with them." He said the last part dramatically.  
  
"Books! Oh my gosh! Joshua!. I haven't been by in days to see him!" Max jumped up.  
  
"Joshua?" Vin questioned.  
  
"He's the first one Manticore made." She said.  
  
"The one who helped you escape?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Yeah. I need to go get him some food." She made as if to leave.  
  
"If you wait a minute we can all go with you." They paid the bill and headed down the street to the grocery store. They picked up Joshua's "Little Debbie's" and drove to his house Vin and Alec following in Alec's car.  
  
Before they reached the door Max stopped them. "You should probably know.. They put a little to much canine DNA in Joshua and his face, well it kind of shows it. Just you know, don't stare. He is really a good guy." Both Lexa and Vin nodded their heads.  
  
Max opened the door to Joshua's house and walked inside. "Big Fella?" She called.  
  
"Joshua in here." They heard him call.  
  
They walked into the living room and saw Joshua from the back. He was painting and paint was everywhere. The first thing Lexa noticed although was the amount of books.  
  
"Look at all these books! There must be hundreds!" She walked to the bookshelf.  
  
"Father's books." Said Joshua coming up behind her.  
  
"Call of the Wild, Moby Dick, Tom Sawyer, Treasure Island. I have never read these."  
  
"You like to read?" Joshua asked.  
  
Lexa turned around. When she saw his face her eyes widened in curiosity. Joshua turned and hid his face. "People scared of what they don't understand. Not safe."  
  
Lexa gently turned his face back to her. "I'm not scared. Just curious." She studied his face and said "you know what Joshua? Anyone who likes books and can paint I want to be friends with. I'm Lexa. Can we be friends?"  
  
Joshua smiled and said "Friends."  
  
"That is Vin over by Alec." Vin waved "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Joshua said.  
  
Joshua pulled another book down from a shelf above her head. "Dracula. Good. You read and bring back when done." He said placing it in her hands.  
  
"Thanks. I needed a new book. I have already read mine. Maybe I will bring you some."  
  
Joshua nodded and then moved to the kitchen to help Max put away the food that she had bought for him.  
  
Original Cindy and Vin were looking at the paintings Joshua had done in the living room when Lexa saw Alec walk down the stairs. She followed him down curious about where he was going.  
  
She saw him sitting on a piano bench looking at the keys of the piano. She walked to him and he didn't look up. She laid a hand on his shoulder and asked, "You play?"  
  
He nodded but didn't say a word. "Play for me?" He shook his head at first but she sat down and said, "I know a little bit" and started playing "Fur Elise". He put his hands over hers and stopped her.  
  
"Right notes, bad form." He said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He stood and pulled her up with him and then pushed the bench back. He sat down and pulled her back down, this time into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and haltingly told her the story of the girl he had fallen in love with that had started out to be his assignment. By the end he was crying and all Lexa could do was hold him and murmur "Shhh, Alec, It's okay. We're here now. I know it doesn't make it better but we are here for you. I'm sure she forgave you."  
  
Vin came down the stairs and saw them huddled together with Alec still quietly crying. He put his arms around the two of them and held them until he stopped.  
  
"One day I will play for you, but I can't. Not now."  
  
Max had started down stairs but stopped when Joshua had motioned her away, "They need time." Was all he said.  
  
  
  
They came upstairs a bit later and when Joshua asked how they knew Max, Lexa answered. "Max is my sister. We are from Manticore too." With that Vin and Lexa showed Joshua their barcodes. Joshua nodded "Joshua knows you."  
  
"What?" Vin asked  
  
"Joshua see you the night you ran away. In the woods. Big sirens." Max explained that Joshua had been living in the basement and it made sense to Lexa.  
  
At six o'clock they decided it was time to leave. Lexa used Alec phone to call the building manager of the second apartment to tell them they wanted the apartment. She was told they could move in the next day. 


	12. Home Sweet Home

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Vin and Lexa.  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I was in kind of a blah mood. Things will definitely pick up from this chapter on!  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Sunday morning arrived and found Lexa and Vin moving their precious few belongings into their new apartment in Sector Three. Lexa was in the apartment unloading boxes as Vin brought them up from the car. She was leaning over picking up another batch of CDs from the box when she was grabbed from behind. Acting on instinct she threw the person over her shoulder with a flip of her hip still holding onto his arm. She stood poised to follow through with a punch to the face when Alec put his other hand up to protect himself.  
  
"Okay I give. I take it surprising you isn't a good idea. You aren't just another pretty face." He said with a smile.  
  
"Sorry. But in my defense I really didn't know it was you." She helped Alec up and as when he stood their bodies were just inches away. He looked down at her intently. "I thought I would help you guys move in."  
  
"Uh, okay. We just have a few more boxes to unload." Neither one of them moved.  
  
Alec started to lean down to close those few inches and kiss her when from behind them Max said "Did I hear correctly? ALEC is offering to help someone out of the goodness of his heart?" Both of them whirled around to face Max and Original Cindy who stood in the doorway along with Sketchy and Vin who where holding the last of the boxes.  
  
"We decided you could use some help. We want you to be done by tonight." Sketchy explained.  
  
"What's tonight?" Vin asked, His deep voice causing Original Cindy to jump.  
  
"Tonight my friend, Is the pool tournament at Crash. My man Alec and I have entered. We want your support."  
  
"We entered in both entered the single competition. Sketchy and some guy he knows are going to compete in the partner competition. I came here looking for a partner." Alec added. He said the last part looking into Lexa's eyes causing a warm shiver to run through her.  
  
"And you came to ask lil' ol me ?" She said with a laugh. "You want to win don't you?"  
  
"Actually I was going to ask Vin." He glanced at the taller man.  
  
"Do you want to go if we get done?" he asked Lexa instead of answering the question directly.  
  
Lexa tilted her head to the side for a moment. "Hmm. Why not?"  
  
Vin turned to Alec and said "Then sure. We'll wipe the floor with them. Besides, Lexa owes me a pitcher of beer."  
  
"Why?" Lexa asked confused.  
  
"As I remember it you offered to buy me a pitcher of beer if I would go with you to Crash so that you could see a certain-" Lexa leaping at him to cover his mouth cut him off.  
  
"I remember! Okay! Okay!" she said her face flushed.  
  
"Now boo, I think I want to hear what my boy has to say." Original Cindy said with a grin.  
  
"I think I second that." Alec said with a cocky smile.  
  
"No need. Really, it's quite boring. SO what time?" she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Around seven." Sketchy said.  
  
They got to work unloading the boxes Vin had brought up. Alec and Lexa were putting her CDs away in the built in bookcases while Original Cindy and Max put her clothes away in the yellow bedroom down the hall. Vin busied himself with putting away his stuff and Sketchy was going through the boxes left in the living room putting them in the rooms they needed to go in.  
  
"Hey, where do you want me to put all of these?" Sketchy asked bringing a box of composition notebooks up to Lexa."  
  
She recognized them as her journals and quickly took them from him. "Uh, I will take care of these Sketchy. Thanks." Alec looked at her questioningly. When Sketchy had went back to the other side of the room she said "When I first got out I started keeping journals. I wrote everything I thought of and could remember down. Some from as far back as when I was about five I think."  
  
"Anything about us?" He asked with interest.  
  
"Yes. I wrote down about our missions, how I felt. After we got out I kept a journal day to day. I wanted to remember what those first years of freedom were like."  
  
"Is there any chance I could read them?" Alec asked seriously.  
  
"I don't know. Let me think about it all right?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went back to their work and every once in a while one of them would comment on a band or singer as they put the CDs on the shelves. When those ran out they put the sheets on the beds. Red for Lexa's and Blue for Vin's.  
  
When she went back into her room she found Max sitting on her bed and OC going through her clothes. "What's up?"  
  
"We are pickin' out some clothes for you to wear tonight." OC answered.  
  
"I think I can dress myself. Been doing it for years now."  
  
"No. We are going to dress you up girl. You are going to look hot tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we are tired of watching you and Alec make eyes at each other and not do anything about it." Max said with a tiny bit of annoyance in her face.  
  
"We are just taking it slow. Besides we don't even know if we like each other for sure."  
  
"Honey, the only thing I have seen slower is snails mating. And we see the way that Alec looks at you. There is heat there. Tonight we stoke the flame." Original Cindy said with a wicked laugh.  
  
Alec and Sketchy appeared at the doorway "We are going to go. Want us to come back and get you around six thirty?" Alec asked.  
  
Lexa opened her mouth to answer but Original Cindy answered first "No boo. Us girls are going to meet you guys there. We have something to do first."  
  
Alec nodded with a suspicious look on his face. "See ya." They left.  
  
Original Cindy started grabbing some clothes of Lexa's. Shirts, pants, dresses, they all went into one of her bags.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We are taking you to our place. Makeover city." Was Max's reply.  
  
They told Vin where they were going and when he asked how he was supposed to get to Crash Lexa said "We'll take the car and you can call Alec. He should be home by now. Tell him to pick you up. We'll meet you there." She gave him a hug goodbye and left.  
  
~!~!~  
  
At Max's  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"C'mon girl. It's just a little polish."  
  
"No."  
  
"I suggest you let her do it. She's going to get her way eventually. She always does." Max said with a grin. She was enjoying the fact that someone else was Original Cindy's fashion victim.  
  
"Alright. But I draw the line at eyeliner."  
  
"Just a little bit won't hurt no one." Original Cindy wheedled.  
  
"AHH! Why did I agree to this?"  
  
~!~!  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Next: Alec sees a couple of different sides of Lexa. How will he react? 


	13. Other Women

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 13: Other women  
  
  
  
Seven ten: Crash  
  
"Where are they?" Vin's deep voice rumbled.  
  
"Their girls man. They are always late. That is why we told them seven when it doesn't start until Seven forty five." Alec said with a smile.  
  
"So THAT'S how you get them to show on time. Why didn't anyone ever tell me that?" Realization dawning on Vin's face.  
  
Seven Thirty:  
  
Vin and Sketchy were watching various girls walking around the club while Alec was setting up the balls on the pool table. He heard Sketchy say "Look at her. She definitely has to be the hottest girl her. What it wouldn't do to have her go home with me. Hey isn't that Original Cindy and Max with her? That would make her…" Sketchy trailed off. "Lexa." Vin growled.  
  
Alec looked up and saw the three walking towards them. When he saw Lexa he dropped the pool ball on the floor.  
  
"Here Alec, I think you dropped this. How clumsy of you." Max said picking up the ball which had been rolling towards them."  
  
"Uh thanks. Yeah." He said not taking his eyes off Lexa.  
  
"So boys what do you think of our girl?" Cindy said directing her question to Sketchy and Vin.  
  
"Very nice. I give it a ten." Sketchy said then closed his mouth because of the look he got from Vin and Alec.  
  
"I don't think I have ever seen a woman that looked any better." Alec said his voice low.  
  
Lexa looked down at the short dark black dress she wore. The dark color brought out her eyes making them startlingly bright. It had taken two hours and nine outfits before Max and Original had decided that this was the outfit she should wear. They had insisted on the black strappy sandals when she had tried to go for black mid-calf dress boots. A mulberry color adorned her nails and toenails. She had put rollers in her hair creating waves and had pulled the sides back but left a few pieces framing her face. OC had indeed got her way in the end and Lexa's eyes were lined with a dark green eyeliner and lipstick the same color made her mouth form a sexy pout.  
  
She fiddled with the delicate silver bracelet that OC had loaned her. "Thanks" she said blushing. "When do you guys play?"  
  
"Soon. Why don't we all sit while we wait?" Alec suggested.  
  
The group moved to their usual table. When Sketchy moved to sit next to Lexa Original Cindy pulled his arm and with a flick of her eyes she motioned for him to take the seat next to her. Alec sat down in the now vacant seat. Vin caught on to the game plan for the night. "Hey it's our turn Alec."  
  
The two stood up and headed to the table. "Are you serious about her Alec?" Vin asked quietly.  
  
Alec looked at Lexa sitting at the table. She was laughing at a joke that Sketchy had told. "I think I am. Are you okay with that..I know that we are sort of a team. WERE sort of a team." He corrected.  
  
"I'm fine with it. It is what you two are made to do. Just be careful with her man. There are a lot of things that you don't know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That's for her to tell you."  
  
"And Alec?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We still are a team."  
  
At that moment their competitors walked up and the game started. Lexa walked over to the table and gave both guys a hug. "Good luck."  
  
She went back and sat with Original Cindy and Max. Sketchy had moved to his table to start his game leaving the three girls to themselves.  
  
Max laughed "Did you see the look on Alec's face? It was priceless."  
  
"Yeah, I think for once he was at loss for words. Kind nice." Original Cindy said.  
  
"So you think he liked it?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Girl, He definitely did." Original Cindy assured her patting her hand.  
  
Logan walked up then and Max's face lit up. Lexa was happy to see Max so happy. Then she noticed Max's smile dim. She looked back and there was Asha trailing behind Logan like a little puppy once again. As Logan greeted Max, Lexa walked up to Asha and took her arm.  
  
"You and I need to talk." She said in a low voice.  
  
Asha tried to protest but Lexa firmly led her away. Original Cindy raised her eyebrows at Lexa and she shook her head but Original Cindy slid from her seat to follow anyway.  
  
Lexa led Asha to a secluded corner and said "I am not going to play any games. I know what you are trying to do and I suggest you stop immediately."  
  
Asha's eyes widened. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"The little game you are trying to play with Logan. You are trying to sleep with him. Face it. He doesn't like you. He loves my sister. You are only making things harder on them. I love my sister and believe me when I say I will do anything to see her happy. ANYTHING, so back off."  
  
"Look it's not my fault he likes spending time with me, besides, they can't even touch."  
  
"Yeah, I know about the virus. But I am telling you now, if you don't stop trying to come in between them, I will kick your ass."  
  
Asha paled "You can't tell me to stop working with him."  
  
"You're right. I can't. But remember what I said."  
  
Asha nodded her head.  
  
"Now I suggest you go somewhere else tonight."  
  
Again another nod and Asha quickly left Crash.  
  
"Girl, Sometimes you can be scary." Original Cindy said as they made their way to the table. Lexa didn't comment.  
  
  
  
Lexa picked up their pitcher of beer. "I'll go get the next round."  
  
She walked up to the bar and handed the pitcher to the bartender. As he was filling it the girl sitting next to Lexa asked "You're with Alec and them right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what?" She asked uncertainly  
  
"Tell, Alec that if he ever wants another night like I gave him all he has to do is come by."  
  
Lexa stood speechless. The girl paid for her drink and got up. Lexa took the pitcher from the bartender and paid for it. She walked back to the table with her throat constricting due to tears. She put the pitcher on the table as hot tears fell. "I'll be back." She said rushing to the restroom.  
  
Alec, looked up at that moment and saw her rushing off. He saw Max follow and was about to as well when Vin nudged him and said, "Your turn." He surveyed the table and leaned down to take his shot.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Lexa burst into the bathroom and leaned back against the wall tears streaming down her face. 'I was so stupid to think he would want to be with me. He probably has been with lots of girls. Why would I be any different?"  
  
Max and OC came in after her. "Boo, what's wrong?"  
  
Lexa dried her tears and said "Nothing."  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing." Max observed. "Did something happen at the bar?"  
  
Lexa told her what the girl had said tears falling anew.  
  
"I admit. Alec was a dog before you were here. But he has stopped that. He hasn't dated anyone else." Original Cindy said.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway. I don't really have any right to be upset. Let's just go back out there." Lexa said walking past them.  
  
"You sure?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, Let's just go please."  
  
The girls returned to their tables as Vin and Alec were finishing up their game. Vin could tell something was wrong with her but he didn't want to call attention to it and embarrass her.  
  
Alec knocked the eight ball in, finishing the first round. As he straightened from the table a blond came up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Alec, it's been a long time, have you missed me?" she asked with a sly smile. Alec's face paled as he tried to do two things at once: Remember her name and disengage from her and get rid of her.  
  
"Uh, Angie, Now's not a good time."  
  
"As I remember Alec, we had a few "good times". I was wondering if you were up to it again?"  
  
Lexa had heard enough. She stood from the table and walked out. Alec went to follow her but Angie's hand on his arm stopped him. He shook it off and before he could take another step Vin stepped in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Look man, I don't want to hurt her. I just want to explain. I need to tell her how I feel about her."  
  
"I know. But it is best to leave her alone right now." Vin explained. "When this is over we can go to the apartment and you can talk to her there." Alec nodded reluctantly and sat down while they awaited their next competitors.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Lexa rushed out of the building stopping in the alley nearby and let the tears fall. She felt so stupid. Here she was all dressed up for HIM and he was looking at other girls. She should have known.  
  
She heard a noise behind her and she turned to see two males and a female standing behind her all dressed alike in black pants, black boots and blue shirts. The female looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way 427." The taller of the two males said.  
  
'Ah, now I know that face. Damn, another team. Can tonight get any better.'  
  
"Well, what is exactly this?" she said.  
  
"You are going to come with us."  
  
" Like hell I am." She replied.  
  
"Don't make it any harder on yourself. You mate and alpha are still inside and will be occupied for a while. It's just you against us. You don't stand a chance." He said.  
  
"Did you really think I would go with you?" she turned to the other two. "And don't you talk."  
  
She didn't get a reply as the girl jumped at her. Lexa fought as hard as she could. Dodging kicks and blocking punches. She was doing well until Tall Man got behind her and held her arms behind her back. The female kicked her in the side and Lexa felt several ribs crack. She was still trying to catch her breath when the shorter man inserted a hypodermic needle into her neck. Seconds later darkness claimed her.  
  
!~!~!~!  
  
Alec had waited impatiently all night to go back with Vin to their apartment to talk to Lexa. They walked in and discovered Lexa wasn't at home. They sat up and watched music videos for a while. Around midnight Vin went to his room to sleep. Alec decided to sleep in Lexa's room while waiting for her so she would be forced to talk to him when she arrived.  
  
He stripped to his boxers and crawled onto the bed. He pulled the red sheets over him and quickly fell asleep enveloped in Lexa's scent. 


	14. Alone in Empty Beds

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 14: Alone in Empty Beds  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. Things are kinda crazy here. I promise to be better! (hint: Reviews are very good motivation :)  
  
**Warning! Off camera rape!!**  
  
And on with the show!  
  
!~!!~!~  
  
Alec woke to the sound of water running somewhere in the apartment. He opened his eyes and found that he was laying on his stomach with his right arm wrapped around Lexa's second pillow. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent before frowning. The fact that the spot next to him on the bed indicated something was wrong. He didn't think she wouldn't wake him when coming home.  
  
He rose from the bed and pulled on his pants from the night before, and padded barefoot to the living room to see if she had perhaps slept on the couch. Finding the room empty he walked to the door of the bathroom and knocked.  
  
"Lexa there is no way I am giving up my hot water for you this morning!" came Vin's cheerful reply.  
  
"Hey man, it's me. Did she sleep in your room last night?" Alec responded.  
  
"No, I thought you guys, you know, made up." he said slowly  
  
"I don't think she came home last night."  
  
"Give me a second." Alec heard the water shut off and the curtain pull back. Seconds later the door opened and Vin stepped out clad in only his boxers with a towel draped over his shoulder.  
  
"So she didn't sleep here.. Did you call Max?" he inquired.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Max's number. He waited impatiently for her to answer.  
  
Instead he got Original Cindy. Avery pissed off OC at that. "Yeah?" she answered.  
  
"Hey it's Alec. I'm looking for Lexa. She didn't come home last night. Is she there?"  
  
"No." Came the frosty reply  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"Hmm. Let's think, the last time I saw suga was when you had that skank hangin all over you in front of my girl. Then she left." She said with heat in her voice.  
  
"Look I can explain-"he started before she cut him off.  
  
"Don't wanna hear it. We have to find my girl. Check your apartment. Maybe she went there when she saw you at hers."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" he asked.  
  
"There aren't many things Original Cindy don't know." Then she hung up without saying good-bye.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Lexa swam to consciousness. She opened her eyes and groaned. Her hands were cuffed to what seemed to be a hospital bed but she knew better. Attempting to move her legs, she found they were in the same situation as her arms. "Damn. Thing about being knocked out is that you almost always wake up worse off than when you when go out."  
  
She surveyed the room. Medical instruments and machines graced the sterile metal counters and white tiled floors. Double doors were on the other side of the room. The swung open and a balding man who appeared to be around forty with a stomach that would have made Santa proud walked in. He was wearing the proverbial white "doctor's coat".  
  
"Ahh. X5-427. You are awake yes? I was afraid our soldiers had become a little overzealous in their capturing of you." He said with a soft French accent.  
  
Lexa hated him immediately. She stared at him and said nothing.  
  
"Well, then let's get down to business shall we? I don't suppose if I ask you nicely you will tell us where your alpha and mate are will you?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry, uh-uh" she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "But I have one question for you. Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Why 427, you are at Manticore."  
  
Lexa's eyes widened and her breath quickened. "That's impossible. My sister Max burned that bitch to the ground."  
  
"Do you really think we would be stupid enough to only have one facility. Come on now 427."  
  
"So what do you want with me?" she asked her voice wavering  
  
"We don't want just you. The director has an interest in your particular team."  
  
"I will never tell you where they are." She said defiantly  
  
  
  
"I am sorry it has to be this way. I will have to be careful though. I am sure that Captain Ryke would be very angry if I kill you on purpose. But before I interrogate you, there are some tests to be run."  
  
He set about drawing blood from her arm. He took hair samples as well. While he had been drawing blood two guards had entered and took positions at the door. Lexa could tell that were human. The one on the right with blond hair looked extremely squeamish and kept glancing away as the needles entered her flesh. Her mind worked furiously. She was desperately trying to come up with a plan to escape.  
  
When he was done taking samples he gestured to the guards and they uncuffed her and pulled her struggling to a chair and recuffed her. The drugs still hadn't worked their way completely out of her system so her efforts were weak.  
  
Two dark skinned, male, X5s came in a few minutes later and as the doctor stood behind them they proceeded to interrogate her.  
  
"Where is the rest of your team?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
*Smack*  
  
"Where do they work?"  
  
Absolute silence  
  
A backhand this time. Blood flew from her mouth.  
  
This continued for hours. She had bruises covering her body by the time they gave up. Next they tried electroshock therapy. Nothing worked. For hours they received a blank stare or a slight whimper but she never gave in.  
  
They threw her in a cell. She crawled to the cot and lay down. She succumbed to the darkness willingly this time.  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Alec paced back and forth in his apartment. He was waiting for the others to arrive. He had called work and Normal said he hadn't seen her. He had made some excuse about not feeling well and she having his medicine. Normal had told him to take a day off. Didn't want his prize fighter to get sick right?  
  
Max had promised to go back to Crash and look around to see if she could find anything while Original Cindy had gone to Joshua's. Vin had said he wanted to wait at home as long as he could before having to head to work. He couldn't afford to miss a day so soon after getting hired. Someone had to make sure they had home at the beginning of the next month.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Alec practically flung it open hoping to see Lexa but instead found Max. She walked in with a grim expression on her face. The door closed behind her and she held a hand up to Alec's eye level and he saw a bracelet.  
  
"Okay? What does this have to do with Lexa?" he asked irritably.  
  
"She was wearing it last night." Max stated quietly. She continued "Alec, there was signs of a fight."  
  
Alec looked stunned for a moment. "Did you get any idea of where they could have gone?"  
  
"No. I think it's time we head to Logan's." Alec gave a curt nod. Usually he hated asking anything from the man but for Lexa he would do almost anything.  
  
They arrived at Foggle Towers and both entered the elevator. Max was worried about the expression Alec had on his face. "We'll find her Alec. I didn't just get my sister back to lose her again."  
  
Alec turned to her. " I will kill them if the hurt her."  
  
  
  
"You really care for her." She stated more than asked.  
  
"I do." His face took on a thoughtful expression "I'm not sure how to explain it. It's like she and Vin are part of me."  
  
The elevator stopped and they walked into Logan's place. Max looked at Logan who was sitting in front of his computer. "I understand." she said  
  
Logan turned and smiled when he saw her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said.  
  
"Lexa's missing. Outside of Crash, it looked like there was a fight." She replied.  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Logan turned to his computer and started searching while Alec paced back and forth. Logan turned to him. "Could you stop that?"  
  
Alec opened his mouth but Max touched his arm and said "Let's go in the other room."  
  
They went into the workout room. "I know you are worried about Lexa but we need to be ready to get her when we do find her so you need to calm down. " Logan called to them and they went back to where he was in front of his computer.  
  
"I found a small military convoy. They left Crash last night and headed to Sector Seven. Stopped there and was met by a helicopter."  
  
"Where did they go from there?" Alec asked.  
  
"Don't know. I am going to need some time guys."  
  
Max and Alec fought for a few minutes and then decided on going back to Alec's apartment so they could rest up and wait. Once there Alec called Vin and let him know what was going on. Then he went to his room to lay down. He curled up with the jacket Lexa had left there the night that she had stayed with him.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Two days later...  
  
Lexa sat up as she heard footsteps approaching her cell. The door opened and she saw the blond guard who had been squeamish the day she had arrived behind him was a male who walked by the guard and into her cell. The guard gave her a sympathetic look and closed the door.  
  
The male advanced towards her and Lexa said. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Stop talking and just take your clothes off. "  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I am your breeding partner. This is what we are commanded to do. Now take your clothes off."  
  
"Like I said. Don't think so. I've heard this story and frankly, not looking to repeat it."  
  
The male said nothing but leaned over to take off his boots. She saw his barcode he was X5-924.  
  
He straightened and grabbed for her. She backed up until her back hit the wall. He grabbed her arms. "Feisty. I like that." He said with what Lexa recognized as a psychotic look in his ice blue eyes.  
  
He untucked her shirt as she struggled. She was too weak after this weeks events to make any real progress. She ended up on the floor with him on top of her. "Go ahead struggle." He looked up and down her body. "I think I am going to like this."  
  
~!~!~!  
  
The last two days had been excruciating for Alec. He and Vin were both afraid to leave the their apartments in case there was some sign of Lexa.  
  
Then around three in the afternoon Logan called. "I have some news. Can you get everyone and come here?"  
  
Alec didn't even answer. He simply hung up and grabbed his keys and jacket and went out the door. He called Vin on the way to Max's to let him know there was progress. He had picked everyone up and was at Logan's in record time. They were currently standing in front of him waiting for him to speak.  
  
He turned from the computer and said "Okay. I have tracked them to a base three hours east of here. From the activity I could get pictures of it is pretty busy." He paused "I think it's another Manticore base."  
  
"Makes sense. Why put all of that money into the genetics program and not have a back up plan?" Max said.  
  
"Anyways. I have sector passes for you all. ID too. You can use my cabin to sleep in when you get her out. Call and I will pick you up and have passes and id for you all. There is a doctor who owes Eyes Only a favor close enough by that if something happens you can get some help and not worry about it. If you can give me an hour or so I can have a map of the base and area."  
  
"Thanks." Max said and turned to the guys. "Okay boys. Let's go pack. And don't forget something breaking and entery."  
  
The trio left leaving Logan to his work.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
After 924 left Lexa laid on the ground unable to move. She trembled with rage and indignity at what had been done. Hot tears pricked behind her eyelids and she fought them back. She would not cry. Not here. She heard the door open and immediately regained control of herself. 'I will be damned if I allow these bastards to see me like this' she thought to herself. She looked up and saw it was the guard. She caught the name on his tag. It read 'Cintron'.  
  
Wordlessly she stared at him. Jumping in surprise as he knelt beside her and picked her up. "Easy, I am not going to hurt you." He said in a soft voice. He laid her on the cot and stood up. "I'm sorry about all of this. I can see you are different. They sent him because he is ruthless. There is something seriously wrong with him. He's not right in the head."  
  
Lexa rolled onto her side away from him. "I know. "  
  
"If there is anything I can help you with. You know, without getting caught.. I'll try."  
  
She rolled to face him again. "Why?"  
  
"Because the kind of loyalty you showed deserves some help, because I can't stand the way they treat you kids. Just because." He answered.  
  
She nodded once and turned back over and fell asleep promptly. Unaware of the tears that soaked her pillow as she slept.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
***Sorry this is so short. I will post again soon! Promise! Please Please review! 


	15. Dull Promises and Dull Knives

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Could only wish  
  
Chapter 15: Dull promises and a dull knife  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Alec walked up the stairs to his apartment after having dropped everyone else off. He was keyed up and in a hurry. He entered his room and went straight for his closet grabbing his duffel bag. He changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a black sweater. In the duffel he threw a couple of changes of clothes because he didn't know how long it would be until he could come back.  
  
Into his pockets went one of those multipurpose tools. He had found it to be handy in a variety of situations. He crossed to the bathroom and opened his cabinets. He grabbed some toiletries and then pulled out the small bag under the sink filled with antiseptic, bandages and gauze. It was unavoidable that they would need it.  
  
He yanked on his boots and gathered his bags and rushed out the door barely remembering to take the time to lock it. His next stop would be Vin and Lexa's apartment.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Vin opened the door before Alec even raised his hand to knock. The two shared a funny look then shrugged. "Guess being around each other brings it all back huh?" Vin said.  
  
Alec just nodded and asked "You packed?"  
  
"Almost give me a minute."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Alec went into Lexa's room and opened her closet. He pulled out duffel that looked similar to the one sitting in his car and started putting the most comfortable clothes he could find for her. Loose fitting shirts and pants to sleep in. He next moved to her chest and pulled out bras and panties for her. Shaking his head and wishing it was under different circumstances that he was doing this.  
  
He next went to their bathroom and took all of her toiletries. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible when they got her out. Vin stuck his head in and said "Ready to roll?" He wisely didn't say anything about seeing Alec sitting on her bed looking at one of her shirts with a heartbroken expression on his face.  
  
They picked up Max who was sitting outside her building with two bags. She tossed them in the trunk with the others and sat in the back seat. The pulled up at Foggle Towers a little after seven.  
  
Logan was already waiting for them. He had maps spread out in front of him marked with information. He gave them a quick rundown on the area, pointing out two spots where they would have the least trouble getting in. One being a drainage pipe, the other a place where the forest was dense right up to the parameter.  
  
As they were leaving he handed a bag to Vin explaining that it should have enough food and money to hold them for at least a week if not more. The two men walked down to the car as Max stayed behind to talk to Logan.  
  
"Max, be careful."  
  
"Always."  
  
"No, I mean it. Alec isn't thinking too clearly and Vin isn't going to be much help controlling him if need be. They both care about her to the point of self-sacrifice. You can see it in their eyes . You need to watch out for them."  
  
"I will. We take care of family and we are not going to leave her in there." Max said.  
  
"Come back to me."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. I will call before we go in. Bye."  
  
She walked out and didn't look back, afraid to see the expression on his face.  
  
~!~!~  
  
  
  
Lexa awoke to the sound of her door opening. She saw Cintron walking in.  
  
"Don't they ever let you go home?"  
  
"I switched shifts with another guard."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because I found out that you are going to see Ryke in about two hours."  
  
Lexa noticed the absence of his rank. She figured that the guard didn't like him much.  
  
The guard continued. "He is going to question you himself. Then he is going to send it 924. I thought you should know so you can be prepared. Now we have to take you to chow. The guard I am partnered with is Johnson. He isn't cool with helping but he won't stop us either."  
  
Lexa was about to ask what he meant by that but was silenced as the other guard entered the cell.  
  
!~!~!~  
  
  
  
She was sitting at a table eating with her left hand cuffed to the table itself leaving only her right free to eat her dinner. If you could call it that. 'Well, the meals certainly haven't changed. The minute I get out of here I am eating a pizza all by myself. A large one.'  
  
" Do you want a knife to cut your potatoes with?" Cintron asked.  
  
Lexa gave him a puzzled look and opened her mouth to ask why in the hell she would want a knife for potatoes that were this mushy then she caught on. She nodded her head and put it on her plate. It was dull but any weapon was better than none.  
  
Johnson made a big deal of turning his back for a moment to "check out a noise" and Lexa slipped the knife into her boot. She finished her meal quickly and they returned her to her cell. She hid the knife under her mattress.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
At a quarter after nine the trio made it to the cabin. It shouldn't have taken so long but they had gotten lost. Max got distracted and told them to turn to lately setting off the whole trip. The entered the cabin and started to unpack. The plan had been for them to sleep and go in the next night and get Lexa.  
  
Alec was unpacking some of Lexa's things in the room they were preparing for her when he suddenly hit the wall. "Fuck this! I'm getting her out of there tonight! She will not stay another night in that place!" He grabbed the keys to the car and headed outside.  
  
Max and Vin hurried after him. "Alec, we have to be ready or we will get caught ourselves" she implored.  
  
Alec wouldn't listen. "Just think of all the things they could be doing to her. Would you leave Logan there if you knew you could save him one night of pain?" he asked almost in tears.  
  
Max thought for a minute and said "no." quietly. In five minutes they were in the car and heading to the base.  
  
!~!~!~!  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Lexa's door opened at nine sharp. Just like the guard had said she was being taken to see Captain Ryke. They marched her down the hall one on each side like she was a prisoner about to be shot. They took her through double doors into a room that looked exactly like one they had done all of the briefings in. She had a flashback.  
  
The three of them had been standing in the briefing room. Lexa was standing in the middle with Alec on her left. A guy from another team hit Lexa at Lydecker's command. She was being punished for a 'wrinkle' in her uniform. The guy who was picked to punish her became too happy to do it and the punches came like rain on her. After the fifth fist to her stomach Vin leapt at the guy crazed with anger. All the while the Colonel watched on with a smile on his face. Vin beat the guy to unconsciousness and was rewarded with two days solitary.  
  
Now that she looked back at it Lydecker seemed to have it in for her. Was it because she had lied during the first escape? Well, she would never know.  
  
Lexa was brought in front of a tall man with graying hair. He was big. Not fat all muscle, standing over six foot three at least and a face like a bulldog.  
  
He asked the same questions all the others had and received the same answers. He beat her furiously. Finally he said "If you will not bring your team here than I guess I have no use for you. I could have you killed."  
  
Lexa said "Guess so. I would rather die than see them back here."  
  
He hit her again.  
  
"Now that was original. Not like that has happened everyday since I have been here. Do you always think violence is a solution?"  
  
He kicked her leg dislocating her kneecap.  
  
"I bet you didn't get enough hugs as a child. Too bad. I didn't and I turned out fine. What happened to you?"  
  
He grabbed her arm and was about to break it when Cintron stepped forward.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Captain Ryke looked up at him. "What do you want?" He growled.  
  
"Sir, from what I understand she is supposed to start her physical evaluations tomorrow. If she had anything else broken she will not be healed in time."  
  
Ryke released her arm and nodded. "Fine. Take her back to her cell. And 427? After tonight you are going to wish you had told me."  
  
Lexa fixed him with a stare. She was led away limping greatly.  
  
Once outside the doors Cintron grabbed her arm "You shouldn't have provoked him" he chided.  
  
"Couldn't help it. Some days my mouth and brain aren't on the same wavelength."  
  
Cintron helped her to her cell. As he was closing the door he whispered "924 will be here after taps in about 30 minutes.  
  
Lexa nodded and thanked him. With a deep breath and a tight grip on the knife she prepared herself for what was to come.  
  
*** TBC  
  
I will have the next chapter done by tomorrow night! Promise! 


	16. Break out

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The pair  
  
Chapter 16: Break out  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the previous 15 chapters  
  
  
  
~!~!~  
  
Alec checked his watch. It was nearly ten and they still had about twenty minutes until they would arrive at the base. Originally he had been driving but now was riding shotgun. Max had made him pull of so she could drive after his driving had become a little too fast and wild for even her sense of adventure. Saying "We won't be any good at getting her out if we're dead Alec. Now pull this damn car over!" Vin had sighed at deep breath of relief when the car had stopped. He flexed his hands, the knuckles had turned white from clutching the seat in front of him so tight.  
  
The whole way there they brainstormed and came up with back up plans, and back up plans for the back up plans. Finally after what had seemed an eternity to Vin and Alec they pulled up at the spot where they had decided to hide the car. Leaving the keys in the ignition Max stepped out of the car and stretched briefly. Alec looked down at his watch again and saw that it was ten-fifteen.  
  
He looked at his companion in turn and with his eyes on Max's face said "Lights out."  
  
They shared a look that said they both knew what the other was thinking. Max tried to put his mind at ease and said. "We're here now."  
  
Alec nodded but she could tell he was still upset.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
Lexa estimated that it was only five minutes after lights out when 924 came to her cell again. She stood with the knife held against her thigh so he would not see it. She was still slightly unsteady on her feet due to the fact that she had had to try and fix her own kneecap. She winced as a lance of pain shot through her leg.  
  
He walked in with that cocky grin and swagger like he knew what was going to happen. Lexa was hoping to wipe that smile off his face and replace it with a pained expression soon.  
  
"You know the drill." 924 said grinning the whole time.  
  
"You know, I've decided, I don't really like that drill so I decided to make a new one." Lexa said and lunged for his heart with the knife. He saw it coming but was late in moving so she ended up only slicing his left arm. It was a shallow wound but filled with blood quickly.  
  
"You are attacking me with a butter knife?" He asked incredulously like he couldn't believe she was fighting back.  
  
"Sorry, my sword is in my other pants." She replied. She was nervous as hell but would be damned if she would let him see that. 'I have to put him out of commission soon.' She thought to herself.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
The plan had been for them to sneak in utilizing the drainpipe that Logan had found. When they arrived however they found there were bars running vertically through it. Vin came up with a solution after thinking for a few moments while the other two had fought about it.  
  
"Max, do you think you could fit in between the bars?" he asked eyeing her slim form.  
  
"I don't know maybe, but even if I can, what about you two?" she replied.  
  
"I thought if you got on the inside you could kick while we pull and we might be able to pull the grating out."  
  
"It's worth a try." She said shrugging.  
  
She slipped through the bars although it was a tight fit. While she kicked from the inside the guys pulled from the outside. After four tries the grating came off landing on top of the guys who had landed on their backs because they were surprised it came off.  
  
Max laughed "Guess I don't know my own strength."  
  
The jokes ended there as they entered the tunnel. Alec and Vin had committed the map of the tunnels to memory while Max had drove so they led the way searching for Lexa's cell.  
  
~!~!~  
  
Lexa had been about to stab at him again when all of a sudden sirens went off and the lights came on all over the facility. Johnson, Cintron's partner for the night came and let 924 out of Lexa's cell. He told him that he was to report to his CO and get further instructions. Turning to Lexa he said "Looks like you may have friends on the way." And left.  
  
Lexa's thoughts turned to Alec and Vin as she sat down on the bunk. She worried about them and wanted even more to get out off her cell. Instinctively she knew Max would be with them. She could only hope that she would make sure they stayed safe.  
  
Cintron face appeared in her cell's window. "Hey looks like we have a party. Too bad with all the commotion someone, probably 924, left your cell door unlocked huh? I guess it is also too bad that with all the guards they have here and the soldiers they didn't think to guard the last classroom in building A by the fence. Just so happens the windows there are over the fence and a transgenic could easily jump from them to the ground. Such a shame." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I will never forget you." Lexa said  
  
"And I won't you. Now more than ever I know that there is hope for us to one day get along. Take care of yourself."  
  
"What's your first name?" she asked.  
  
"Joel. And you?"  
  
Lexa just smiled. He shook his head, unlocked the door and walked away. Lexa walked out into the hall she looked either way and he was gone. One person who wasn't though was 924. He walked out of the cell across from her.  
  
"I knew you would try to leave. I just didn't know he would help." He said advancing on her.  
  
  
  
!~!~!~  
  
As the alarms had gone off both Vin and Alec had cursed softly and picked up the pace heading to their third. Only a few more turns and a flight of stairs and they should be at the end of the hall where Logan had said Lexa would be.  
  
Before they made it to the flight of stairs however they ran into four guards. They had not pulled their guns due to the strict instructions that the transgenics be taken alive, they had batons in their hands.  
  
Max left the guards to her two companions. While they engaged she headed up the stairs. When she reached the next level she saw Lexa and another X5 squaring off.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
924 moved into Lexa as she threw a punch at him mentally cursing herself for leaving her knife in her cell. He grabbed her arm as it went past him. Putting his hand into her shoulder joint he swept her leg out from under her and she landed on her back.  
  
He punched her once, twice, three times in the face with a rapid succession. He followed with a punch to the gut. He leaned his face down to hers and said. "I am going to kill you."  
  
When Lexa got her breath back she said "Just like a man, all talk." With a move faster than a human eye could follow she kicked him in the back of the head.  
  
Stunned he fell off her and against the opposite wall. Lexa stood up quickly and kicked him in the face.  
  
Now mad, he said to her "You weren't even the best."  
  
She was enraged. In a flurry, with strength she hadn't known she possessed, she threw kicks and punches at him until he was curled into a ball. Bruised and bleeding he spoke, the words came mumbled but loud enough that Max could hear them. "You didn't show that kind of heat the other night, where did that come from. I feel cheated. How does it feel to know that the guard will die for helping you?"  
  
~!~!~!  
  
When Max heard that comment she felt a part of herself go cold inside. The cold that was reserved for when she killed someone who was trying to kill her. Everything went numb, then red. She saw Lexa's hands reach for his head and in that instant she knew that she was going to break his neck. She flashed on Ben's face that looked so much like Alec's.  
  
She wanted to stop Lexa, but if what this guy said was true, it wasn't only Lexa's life that was in the balance. A human who had put his neck on the line for her could die. Max knew she wouldn't let that happen.  
  
~!~!~  
  
Even as Lexa's hands reached out to 924 and she saw the expressions fly across his face, it didn't seem like reality. She heard herself say "I can't let you do that, and I won't let you have power over me. Hope you didn't kill to many people 924. God frowns on that."  
  
924 had a confused expression on his face as she twisted hard. She both heard and saw his neck pop. It was a loud sound that she knew would haunt her dreams.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Max walked up to Lexa who just then realized she was there. She had tears on her face and said, "Where are my boys?"  
  
"Right here." Alec said as he and Vin ran towards them.  
  
Vin's deep voice relieved Lexa of her fears that something had happened to them. "We need to move NOW!" he said.  
  
"Cintron said something about Building A. Last classroom. But I don't know where it is." Lexa said clearing the fog from her brain.  
  
"I remember." Alec said and took point with Lexa following behind and to the right while Vin was to the left of her. Max brought up the rear keeping watch. They reached the classroom and broke the window. This time the three of them left Manticore together as they should have the first time. They broke into a flat out run heading for the trees. Max watched from behind the three of them and observed that as they ran, their movements were completely in synch.  
  
They had to circle around to the car. Max jumped into the driver's seat and the other three slid into the back. She pulled away as Alec pulled Lexa up against his chest. Her head nestled on his shoulders.  
  
Vin took her legs and laid them across his lap trying to make her more comfortable. Now that the adrenaline was gone her leg was hurting, as were her ribs. A few had mended but she was sure the physical activity had broken a few again.  
  
Max looked into the rearview mirror and saw Alec whispering into Lexa's ear. The wind blowing however kept Max from hearing. She saw Lexa close her eyes and whisper back then moments later she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
That's all for now. I will post more this weekend. 


	17. A Bath

Author: Synthera 

Story: The Pair 

Chapter 17: A Bath Does Us All Good 

Disclaimer: Don't own them but if I did it sure wouldn't be over. 

!~!~!~ 

With Lexa cuddled in his lap, Alec leaned back trying to relax. They were miles away from the base but he knew better than to assume they were safe. He looked down at her, sleeping in his embrace. They reached a main road that had street lamps finally and he felt some tension melt away. Then he looked down and what he saw made two things happen. His blood ran cold the searing hot as he saw hand shaped bruises encircling her throat. The front of her T-shirt was torn and had blood all over it. He moved the neckline slowly and saw bruises covering her chest and the parts of her breasts that he could see over her Manticore regulation sports bra. 

He wanted to scream with fury and demand retribution for what he then knew happened to her. At that moment she shifted in her sleep and tried to burrow her face deeper into his neck and some of his anger softened. She moaned in pain through her sleep and Vin, who had been looking behind the car to make sure they weren't followed, looked down at her. 

Alec watched his face as a flurry of emotions passed of it. Love, anger, concern. Emotions that he knew as well as his own. But looking at him now he saw another emotion, panic. "Vin, what's wrong?" he asked concern. He looked down but he felt it before he saw want had him so worried. The warm liquid trickling onto his shirt and down his side. Blood. 

Looking at Lexa's shirt he saw the blood seeping through startlingly bright against the gray of her shirt. He motioned at Vin to take a look because he didn't want to disturb her. Vin lifted the shirt, pulling it from the waistband of her pants. Both men drew in deep breaths as they saw a long cut from the right side of her waist that stopped just under her right breast. It was shallow and looked like it had occurred several days ago from the yellow bruise that surrounded the edges. 

"Probably yesterday." Vin's short sentence was enough for Alec, Max on the other hand didn't share their bond and asked "Yesterday what?" 

She tilted the mirror and saw the cut. "Put something against it so it will stop bleeding. We will fix it up when we get back to the cabin." 

Vin took off his shirt and placed it against the cut. Minutes later Max pulled into cabin's driveway. Vin got out of the car and leaned down picking Lexa up and cradling her like she was a small child sleeping and about to be put to bed. 

Alec missed both Lexa's warmth and weight. For a moment he had allowed himself to pretend they were together and could be like that. The cold chill of the night quickly wiped that disillusion away. 

!~!~! 

Vin placed Lexa on the couch in the living room of the cabin. Taking one look at her he said "She is filthy, if we don't give her a bath she may catch an infection. As hard as it is for us it still could happen." 

Both Max and Alec agreed. Max had also pointed out that once they washed away the dirt and blood they would know what kind of injuries they were dealing with. It was decided that Max would take care of bathing her as she would have been uncomfortable with either of the men doing it. 

Alec drew a warm bath, testing the water to make sure it wasn't too hot while Max carried Lexa in to the bathroom. Lexa woke up when Max sat with her on the closed toilet lid. Alec looked into her confused eyes and felt pain at what he saw there and wished he could erase it. He leaned down and simply kissed the top of her head then left the two women alone. 

Max helped Lexa remove her clothes steadying her when she almost fell over trying to remove her boots and pants. She swayed and grabbed at the wall and Max grabbed her other arm. "Can you get into the tub or do you want help." she tactfully didn't look at the story telling bruises and cuts. 

Lexa nodded and Max moved to help her. She groaned as the water hit her cuts. Max helped her wash her hair and Lexa fell asleep in the water. Max lifted her out and was presented with a problem: She couldn't wrap a towel around her. She tried waking her but Lexa was snoring lightly and didn't even stir. "   
Finally Lexa called out to the guys who came to stand outside the door. When they asked what was wrong she replied "Can't get the towel around her. She won't wake up." Alec reached for the knob as Vin grabbed his wrist. 

Vin, in a low tone said "She wasn't too happy with you before they took her. I don't know how she would take you seeing her naked. Plus there is nothing between her and I, she won't think about it if I do it. After the bruises-" Vin trailed off. 

Alec nodded his head. As much as it hurt to know he was right he knew Vin had a point. If she was raped like he thought, she may take him seeing her naked as another violation. He walked away his back held stiffly. He decided to go outside and clear his head. 

Vin watched Alec leave. He wanted to follow and ease his pain but Lexa was the priority right now. Once she was taken care of he could help Alec the best he can. 

"What the hell are you guys doing? Get in here, she's shivering already." Max's clearly annoyed voice came through the door. 

Vin opened the door and grabbed the towel from the sink and laid it over the top of Lexa's body and then took her from Max wrapping it around Lexa with some help from Max. Max dried her hair with another towel the best she could and they took her into the room so Max could dress her.   
  
Max found clothes laid out on the bed and figured it was Alec's doing. Vin asked if she could handle dressing her and putting her in bed and received a nod. He left the room and went to look for Alec. 


	18. History

Author: Synthera 

Story: The Pair 

Chapter 18: History 

Disclaimer: Blah Blah, you know 

~!~!~!~ 

Vin didn't see Alec in the cabin so he walked outside. He walked around to the back of the cabin thinking it was strange but he could almost 'feel' that this was the way that Alec had come. He found him sitting on a boulder with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms clasped around them. The look on his face bordered on tortured and it hurt Vin just to see it. 

He walked up behind Alec who didn't even acknowledge his presence. Though with his enhanced hearing there was no way that Alec hadn't heard him. Standing behind him Vin said said "Mind if I sit with you?" his voice a low rumble. 

"Don't mind but I won't be good company." Alec answered his voice also low. 

Vin moved to his side and sat down. The rock was cold but they had been engineered to survive extreme elements. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Everything, nothing." 

"That's a lot things. Want to share?" 

"Not really." 

Vin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Alec stared at the ground unblinking. Vin made a decision. 

"Then maybe you should just listen." 

Alec looked at him his face puzzled. He opened his mouth to ask what he should be listening to but Vin cut him off. 

"That night we left.. it tore Lexa apart. She didn't want to leave you. I didn't either but I wanted her to live more. I guess it was all of the training they had put us alphas through. When we were in single training the ingrained it in us that the pair, the mates were to be protected at all costs.. 

Flashback.. 

Vin is standing in a line with all of the alphas. The instructor is walking back and forth in front of them lecturing but not one of the young soldier's eyes follow him. The remain rigidly at attention with their eyes on the wall in front of them. 

"First priority is to ensure the safety of your pair, the mates. Is that clear?" The instructor barked. 

"Sir yes sir!" Came the reply from the small soldiers. 

"Protect the pair, say it!" 

"Protect the pair sir!" 

Satisfied the instructor moved on. 

"The next priority is the mission.." 

End flashback. 

"In a way I told myself that I was fulfilling my objective. I think it made it easier that we were leaving you behind. If you blame anyone, I would understand if you blamed me." 

"I was angry and hurt. I am sorry about what I did to you guys when you first got here." 

"We understood. Lexa told me about your uh, conversation." 

"She did?" 

"Well, some of it. She said that you were mad because we didn't say good-bye." 

"Yeah." Alec's face remained an expressionless mask. 

"That's not entirely true." 

"Bullshit! I think I would remember you guys telling me good-bye before you left me alone." 

Vin held up his hand. "I said entirely. We were at the door ready to leave, she pulled away from me and went back to your bed while you were sleeping. She kissed you good-bye. Later on she told me that she had also told you she would remember you." 

Alec was quiet for a moment and when he turned to Vin he could see tears in his eyes. "I thought I dreamed that." realization dawned on his face "She didn't say anything because she thought it would be easier for me to hate her." 

"I think that was her reasoning." 

"There is so much I don't know about you guys." 

"There's a lot we don't know about you too you know." 

Alec looked at him. "There is something I do know though." 

"What?" 

"You took good care of her." 

Vin looked away and was quiet a moment. "Not always." 

"What happened?" 

"Many things. She was dating a guy once. His name was Richard. We stayed in the town too long and Manticore heard we were there and sent an operative to come get us. While we were trying to escape he was killed. She blamed herself. She would talk to me, or anyone for that matter, for weeks. She was scared someone else would die." 

Alec then understood why she had taken what happened with Rachel Berrisford so well. She had experienced it also. 

"There was a girl named Rachel. It was my first solo deep cover mission and the target was her father. We got close and then I was told to kill them. She was the first person I let myself love after you guys left and I was told to kill her. They gave me a bomb and told me to put it under the car. And I did. Damn it, I did. I couldn't go through with it so I told her as her father got in the car. She ran to save him and the car exploded as I watched. They had two people watching me the whole time and when I decided not to kill them they tried to do it for me. It wasn't until two years later that I found out she had lived." he gave a sardonic laugh. "If you can call it living. She was in a coma. She died right after I saw her again." 

Tears were streaming down his face when he finished his story. Vin felt awkward about seeing him like this. Alec wiped the tears away and cleared his throat. "Sorry man." 

"It's okay. Don't worry." 

"Will you tell me another story about her from when she was young?" 

Vin thought for a moment and then laughed. "When we first got out we went crazy. Lexa discovered how much she loved any type of media. Movies, music, t.v., you named it. At first we were in foster home after foster home. When we turned what they thought was eighteen but we figured was closer to seventeen, we moved out and got jobs. Lexa had an affinity for computers. She could do anything. We worked during the day and stole at night. Every house we went into, if they had books she took some. At first it was cute but in the end it got to be a pain in the ass. She would end up with a pack of books that wouldn't bring in money. She would rather have them than a statue that could bring us five grand." They both were laughing hard at the end. 

Their laughs were cut off abruptly when a piercing scream broke through the night. 

**TBC 


	19. Screams

Author: Synthera 

Story: The Pair 

Chapter 19: Screams 

Disclaimer: Don't own them but if James Cameron and Fox won't put them to good use maybe they would consider giving them to me... 

!~!~!~!   


The scream turned into screams. Coming from the cabin. Vin and Alec ran to the cabin and burst through the door. Running to the room Lexa was sleeping in and was greeted by the sight of Lexa sitting up in bed screaming as fast as she could draw breath. Her eyes were wild and unfocused. It was apparent she hadn't escaped her nightmare yet. 

Max tried to draw her into her arms but Lexa was still too asleep to realize it was Max. She hit Max and knocked her from the bed. Vin moved forward and, using the same gesture Lexa had used on him, touched her forehead. Lexa stilled instantly and focused on him. Breathing heavily she burst into sobs and Vin held her. 

Alec who had helped Max up from the floor watched the scene wordlessly aching to be the one to comfort her. 

~!~!~   
a few minutes prior 

In her dream Lexa was back in the cell that she had thought of as her private hell. 924 walked in and grabbed her. She fought him the best she could struggling. They slammed from wall to wall but he managed to get her feet out from under her knocking her to the floor. The breath was left her lungs in a loud whoosh and then he was on top of her. 

He was pulling at her shirt ripping it, trying to get to her breast. She pushed at his chest and he grabbed her around the throat and said "Lay there or I will kill you" he exerted some pressure and for a moment she could not breath. She panicked trying to draw breath into her lungs. 

"Are you going to cooperate?" he asked. When he didn't get an answer he shook her neck and her head banged into the floor. Her world went dark and then starry and she nodded. 

Keeping his forearm against her neck he pulled the button from her pants. She went numb inside and felt a piece of herself die. 

924 didn't see her eyes go glassy as she pulled herself from reality to survive. 

~!~!~! 

After her sobs subsided she pushed Vin away. Max said "Leave us alone for a minute." Both men started to protest but she added "You can come back after I talk to her." They both left reluctantly. 

Max sat down on the bed by her feet. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes, no. I'm not sure." Lexa said not looking at her. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"There's nothing to talk about." 

"You can tell yourself day after day that nothing happened Lexa but it doesn't make it go away." 

"Drop it Maxie." 

"I will for now, but if you don't talk about it with me please talk about it with someone, anyone. Alec and Vin will listen, if you don't want to talk to one of the guys OC and I will listen. Please don't let it eat you alive. It will. Not just killing him but what he did. I heard what he said Lexa. I don't think you were wrong and neither will anyone else. That guard would have died because he helped you. You saved him." She stood and looked at her trying to gauge if she was letting what Max was saying get through to her. Unable to read her expression Max sighed and said. "I'm going to let those two guys who are probably wearing a hole in the rug out there in. Just think about what I said." 

She left the room and the two guys who had indeed been pacing in the living room came back in. 

"Lexa, I know you are tired but there is something I want to say about the night you were taken-" Alec started to say. 

"Alec, you're right, I am tired. I can't handle this conversation right now. All I want to do is sleep. Please." she said emotionlessly. 

"But-" 

"Alec."   
  
Alec, frusterated, shoved his hand through his hair and blew out a quick breath. "Okay." 

Vin sat on the bed near Lexa but far enough away that she had space enough not to feel crowded. "Why don't you lay down and we will stay here until you fall asleep." 

She nodded with her eyes still on Alec. 

"I'll leave if you want." The expression on his face was many things. Hesitant, bordering on fearful, yet he tried to maintain his unaffected mask. 

As mad as she was at him before what had happened, she didn't want him to leave. She was afraid that if he did then things would never go right between them again. She shook her head. "No, please stay." 

He nodded and laid down behind her. He scooted close to her but not touching, not holding her like he wished he could. He knew that she had been hurt by a guy while the second Manticore had her and he didn't want to move too fast and scare her. He noticed that Vin who was laying in front of her had the same thought. He laid with his back to her giving her both control of how close they were, the dominant position, and the most protections as he was closest to the door. 

Alec propped himself up on his elbow watching as she drifted off into what would hopefully be a more peaceful sleep. She started talking low in her sleep. Normal hearing wouldn't have caught what he was saying but then his hearing wasn't normal. She was telling someone no. 

He listened closer and made out the words spilling from her lips "I won't tell you where they are. Never. I will not see them in this place again. I would rather die." She kept repeating it. It both wrenched his heart to hear her say this and lightened it because to him it was an indication that despite what she said while awake she did care for him. He knew she had to for her to protect him like that. 

He stroked her hair and leaned over and whispered "Shh, it's okay. We're safe. You kept us safe. Shh." he murmured calming words until she settled down and a peaceful expression replaced the frown that had been starting to form. 

Vin got up out of the bed and indicated he was going to get something to eat and drink. Alec nodded. 

After Vin had left Alec went back to stroking her hair and thought about all that she had meant to him and all that she could mean. Leaning down he whispered quietly into her ear. "Thank you. I have a lot more to say to you but right now there isn't anything I want to say more than-" He paused and took a deep breath "I love you." he felt a great relief "wow that feels good to say that."   
  
After a moment he slid from bed and walked into the kitchen where Max and Vin were eating sandwiches and drinking soda. He saw a third plate and glass for him and sat down. What he hadn't seen was the small smile on Lexa's face as he had left. 

He took a bite of the sandwich and said "Did she talk to you about what happened?" 

Max shook her head. "No but if she doesn't soon we have to find her help." They all agreed with this. 

"Did you call Wheels and let him know that we have Lexa and he needs to start on papers for us to get back?" Alec asked Max. 

"No. Good idea. It almost five not too early." 

This surprised the other two and they looked out the windows and saw the sun rising. Max reached her hand out for Alec's cell phone and he gave it to her. She walked out of the cabin to make her phone call to Logan. 

Vin stood up and said "I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep. I will sleep on the floor if you want the couch." Alec agreed. 

~!~!~ 

"Hello?" came the sleep blurred answer to Max's phone call. 

"Hey sleepy head." Max said smiling. 

"Hey. HEY. Are you guys all right? Are you going after Lexa tomorrow night." He looked at his clock. "Scratch that, tonight?" 

"Actually that's why I called you. We have her." Max answered. 

"What? How? When?" 

"Hmm. Alec you could say got impatient and decided not to wait any longer. We got back around three or so." 

"You all okay? Is she fine?" he asked. 

"Yep. Just a little bruised and cut. We think she may have a few cracked ribs. How are you doing?" 

Logan looked down beside him on the couch. "I had an - interesting night you could say." 

"Really what happened?" 

"Uh, nothing worth taking up Alec's precious phone time." 

"Okay" Max said a little confused. "Well, we were just letting you know that any time you could get us those papers and get us back it would be great." 

"Sure. No problem. Right on it. I will be there as soon as I have them and then we can all come back together." 

"Okay. thanks." Max said suspicious of his side of the conversation. "We'll be here. I am gonna let you go. " 

"Fine. Be careful. And Max?" 

"Yeah?"   
  
"Relax some huh?" 

"Sure." 

Max hung up and looked at the sunrise wondering what was going on with Logan that he would act like that. 

Logan hung up and looked down at the couch beside him where Asha was sleeping beside him naked after the dinner and three bottles of wine and one round of illicit sex they had that night. He felt a huge swell of guilt and tamped it down. He would consider the consequences later. 

*TBC 

Well, you could say I got inspired. I finished chapters 17-19 in one night. Yay me! Btw thanks to Pari106. She gave me a good boost of confidence with all of her reviews. 


	20. Playin' in the Rain

Author: Synthera 

Story: The Pair 

Chapter 20: Playin' in the Rain

Disclaimer: Don't own them but if James Cameron and Fox won't put them to good use maybe they would consider giving them to me... 

~!@!!@ 

Vin was out of the shower quickly and headed to Lexa's room to check on her. It appeared she was dreaming something bad again because she was curled into a ball on her left side and was calling out for Alec. Vin pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay little sister. He's fine." this quieted her some but he could tell she was still upset. 

When they had first escaped, she had such a hard time sleeping that one of the foster mothers had taken her to see a psychiatrist. He had tried giving her sleeping pills and the first time she had taken one it had reacted badly with her body chemistry. They found that particular pill made her sleep for eighteen hours. Vin had been so worried, moments before she woke up he had been about to tell the doctor about her unique genetic makeup. 

She had confessed to him that most of her nightmares were about what had happened to Alec when they left. He had also had similar dreams but had decided not to share them with her. He was supposed to be the one she went to for protection and he didn't want to let her down even at that young age. 

~!~!~!   


Alec turned the water on as hot as it would go and removed his clothes. Stepping in he let the water cascade over him and he put his hands on the wall in front of him. His mind wandered as his body relaxed. All of the night's tension finally eased from him slowly. He realized how on edge he had been ever since Lexa had been taken. 

'Funny, I never really thought about having a relationship. After Rachel I didn't think I would ever be capable of one. Now that Lexa's back I want to see where this goes. But does she?' he thought to himself. 

It had hurt him a lot when he had tried to explain about the other girl at the club and she had not let him. He needed to make amends and she didn't want to hear it. The more he thought about it the more it made him worry that she would keep pushing him away. 

The water started to run cold so he turned it off. Drying of and dressing he started thinking about all of what Lexa had been through the last few days. When he thought about the X5 he had seen on the ground with his neck broken his first assumption had been that it was Max but seeing the look in Lexa's eyes and later the bruises on her body he had realized that it had to have been her. 

He worried about how it would affect her later on. He didn't care who it was she went to about it he just hoped she got some help before it started tearing her up inside. He wanted to be the one she went to but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be him. 

He opened the bathroom door he walked into the hall. A cloud of steam billowed out after him. Max who had been walking his way waved a hand in front of her face and asked "Don't suppose you left some water for me?" 

He felt his face go hot as he said "Uh, sorry Max. I started thinking and kind of lost track of time." 

"Great. Well, I guess that I will take a quick _cold_ shower and sleep. So do I get the couch?" 

Feeling bad about taking all the water he said "Sure." 

Max went into the bathroom and Alec went into the bedroom to check on Lexa. He found Vin sitting on the edge of the bed apparently waiting for him. "What's up?" 

Vin motioned for him to follow into the living room. Once there he said "I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Okay.." 

"She isn't sleeping well. She keeps having nightmares." 

"So I noticed." Alec said with a wry grin. 

Vin, who hadn't smiled continued "Lexa only seems to sleep well when you are near her. After all she has been through she still worries about you." 

"What are you getting at?" 

"I want you to stay in there with her. If she doesn't sleep well she will never get better." 

"Okay. But hasn't she been sleeping a lot already?" 

"When she had this much adrenaline rush and then relaxes all of a sudden, it seems to, I don't know make her crash. She will sleep for a long time and then wake up ready to go and hyper. She will have to work off the excess energy and then will be fine." 

They were quiet for a moment and the Alec broke the silence "Do you think she will let me explain what happened?" 

"I think in time." 

Alec nodded "I'm going to go lay down." 

They went into the bedroom. Alec lay down by Lexa. Vin could see her relax as if she knew he was there. Instinctively she moved closer to Alec. Vin smiled, happy to see her this relaxed. Years seemed to melt from her face. 

Vin grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and a pillow. He lay down and soon fell asleep to the sound of their rhythmic breathing. 

~!~!~!~!~ 

Sometime while they were sleeping Lexa had shifted closer to Alec and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his back. Alec opened one eye and looked at the clock across the room. 

'Twelve-thirty. Ugh we've slept so long' Alec thought to himself. Then Lexa shifted and he realized just how close she was to him and that she had one arm around his waist and the other was under his neck with her hand on his chest over his heart. 

He tried to catch his breath and then lower parts of his body woke up to the fact that Lexa was this close to him. He tried to think about something, anything else but then Lexa's hand started playing with the string on the waistband of the athletic shorts he was wearing. He couldn't take it in this state of mind. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly. 

Lexa woke with a start yanking her hand out of his and scooting away from him. Her eyes were a touch wide as Alec turned over to face her. 

"Shh. It's just me. Good morning. How are you feeling?" 

"Okay I guess. Where are we?" 

"Logan's cabin about an hour out of Seattle." 

"When can we go back?" 

Alec's heart sank a little. He was hoping that she would have wanted to stay with him here just a bit longer. "We have to wait for Logan to get here with Sector passes for all of us." 

"Oh." 

"Look Lexa, about that night.." Alec started to say and Lexa tried to get up. He grabbed her arm. 

"Please. I _need_ to say this." she laid back down. 

"That night they took you I know you saw that girl, Angie and probably heard what she said. I also knew you were upset before then but I don't know why." 

She looked at the bedspread before she answered him. "This girl was at the bar when I went to get another pitcher. She wanted me to tell you that if you wanted another night like the last one with her to come by." 

He blanched. He had been with a lot of girls before she had come back. He had wanted to tell her himself but she had it thrown in her face by some random female. Inwardly he groaned. Then he flashed on her rushing to the bathroom in Crash, he knew he had seen tears on her face. But that would mean...she was jealous? hurt? 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. I had no right to be upset." She looked at him with a blank expression. Inside though she could still feel the sting of the girl's words. 

"I admit that before you guys got here I uh, saw a lot of women. But I haven't been out with anyone else since you two arrived." 

"Like I said I have no right to be mad." 

He took a deep breath and said "Do you want one?" 

"What?" 

"Do you want a reason?" 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" 

He put one hand to the side of her face. "I want be with you." 

"Are you sure?" 

"You. Only you." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then as Alec leaned down to kiss her she put a hand to his chest. 

"Stop. I need some time right now Alec. There are...things. And I can't do this, this soon. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. I can wait. I want you to know that I will be there for you if you need anything." He felt stung and his first reaction was to bail. He started to slide from bed. She grabbed his wrist and said "Please don't leave. Don't leave me." 

His face softened and he slid back down. "I won't leave." Staring at her his mind started forming a plan. He was going to help her and win her over at the same time. Starting the minute they got back to Seattle. 

Suddenly Lexa raised up and looked over Alec's shoulder and out the window. "It's raining!" 

He rolled over and looked also. "Yeah?" 

She jumped up out of bed and pulled on his hands. "Come on!" Then she shook Vin. He rolled over grumbling. "Get up. Let's go play in the rain!" Without waiting for a reply she dashed out of the room. The two left behind heard the door to the cabin slam.   


"Why not?" Vin said. They followed and found her standing outside. 

"Come catch me!" she said smiling. She darted into the woods before either guy could say a word. Stunned they stared at each other. 

Alec had expected a little energy but what she was exhibiting was beyond what he thought would happen. 

"Lex this is NOT funny!" Vin said. 

"Come back here Lexa!" Alec shouted. 

When she didn't reappear they headed in after her. 

~!~ 

Lexa ran relishing the feel of the wind in her hair and the rain on her face. Her clothes were already soaked through but she didn't care. For the first time in days she felt free. Hearing footsteps behind her she realized that the boys were not too far behind her. 

~!~!~! 

The moment they had went in after her it was like old times. They went into soldier mode without even realizing it. They caught a glimpse of Lexa ahead of them and turning to Vin, Alec signed ~I got left you have right.~ 

Vin nodded and they split up. Pouring on a burst of speed Alec cut in ahead of her and she ran right into him. She tried to dance away but found Vin there cutting off her mode of escape. Bumping in to him she winced and held her side. She bent over gasping for breath. 

"Shit Lex, I'm sorry." Vin said and leaned over her. Alec squatted down so he could access the damage. 

Vin had put his hands on Lexa's shoulders not thinking of how she would take it given her recent experience. 

~!~!~! 

The moment Vin had leaned over her Lexa had started to panic. Intellectually she knew that she was safe, that it was Alec and Vin, two men who cared about her. But she was thrown back to the helplessness of being attacked by 924 all over again. 

With an animalistic scream she threw an elbow into Vin's unprotected ribs. Then turning in a crouch she swept his legs out from under him. Breaking free of Alec who had tried to restrain her so she could do no further damage to him she ran as hard and fast as she could. 

'never again, never again,' she chanted inside her head as she ran. 

~!~!~! 

'What the fuck is going on?' was the first thought that went through Alec's head as she screamed. He realized that she felt threatened when she tried to break free. When she knocked Vin to the ground he had grabbed her arms so he could yank her away and not hurt him further but she broke his hold and ran. 

He started to help Vin up and his shook his head "Go after her. Help her." he gasped. 

Alec nodded his head and once again chased after her. 

~!~!~!   
  
Lexa could hear his footsteps pounding after her. Sheer terror sliced through her. She tripped on a root and fell to the ground. Alec who couldn't stop in time fell on top of her. She beat at his chest with her hands. She was so upset she didn't even think of using any of her training or superior strength.

Alec grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. "Lexa! Lexa! It's me! It's Alec!" he shouted at her. 

She slowly stopped struggling but sobs wracked her body. 

"Oh god Alec. Oh god. I'm sorry. I can still feel him. He's all over me. Make it go away." 

"Shh. I'm here. Just me." He sat up pulling her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth. 

When she stopped crying she looked into his eyes. Then grabbing the back of his head she pulled him down to her and kissed him. He pulled back "Lexa.." 

"Alec, just kiss me and make me forget. Wipe him away." 

He kissed her gently pulling back slightly when she tried to increase the pressure. "I want you to know that you special to me Lexa. Let me show you." 

He leaned in again ever so slowly and ran his tongue along her lower lip, nipping gently at it. She tried to deepen the kiss but Alec moved from her lips to her neck. Gently he kissed the spot behind her ears. He hesitated when he saw the bruises once again, then as lightly as he could he placed delicate kisses along the finger imprints. Then he licked a slow, warm wet line from her collarbone back to the spot behind her ear. 

Lexa shivered and drew in a deep breath. Alec gave a small smile against her neck, loving that he moved her that way. He kissed the other side of her neck, tantalizing her. She moaned his name.   
~!~!~!~ 

Vin came upon them quietly and saw Alec kissing her and knew they would be all right. He smiled and turned back heading for the cabin. Maybe Max was up and wanted some company. 

~!~!~! 

Alec leaned his forehead against Lexa's and said. "I'm cold and wet. Let's go back to the cabin." 

Lexa pulled back and gave him a look that was hurt as well as puzzled. "You want to go back? I thought.." 

A serious look came over his face. "I told you I care about you and I want the first time to be special, not in a haze of desperation. You deserve better than that." 

Then he stood drawing her up with him. He put his arm around her waist and led her to the cabin. 

"I think Vin likes Max." Lexa said. 

"What? How can you tell?" 

"Did you see the way that he looks at her?" 

"No." 

"Yep. Watch next time they are together." 

"You really think so?" 

"Yeah, I know him. I'm afraid he's going to end up hurt though." 

Alec turned to her. "Logan." 

"Mmhmm. But I think there is something going on with him and Asha."  
  
  
"She's got something for him. But he never really sees it." 

"Do you think something could happen while we are gone?" 

"She might try something. Just depends on Logan realizing she is." 

"If something does, it will kill Max." 

"It would devastate her but she would get over it. She's strong." 

"Yeah, but I would make sure Asha doesn't." 

Alec gave her an amused glance. "You would beat her ass?" 

"You know it. She's my sister and I stick by her. She wouldn't do it but I would." 

Alec wisely dropped the subject. 

They walked into the cabin to find Max and Vin sitting on the couch laughing and drinking beer. They looked up as Lexa and Alec walked in. Alec gave Lexa a knowing look not noticing that Vin and Max had shared one themselves. 

Lexa apologized to Vin sheepishly. There was an awkward tension in the room and Max jumped up saying "How about we watch a movie until Logan gets here. He called while you were out "playing in the rain" he should be here later today." 

It took twenty minutes to get everyone to agree on one movie. They ended up watching Soul Survivors. It had enough scary parts that Lexa practically ended up in Alec's lap while Max and Vin laughed. The ending surprised them all and Lexa exclaimed "I never would have guessed that!" 

Lexa stood up and stretched. She tried to hide a yawn. Alec noticed and said "Why don't you sleep until Logan gets here? We'll wake you." 

She tried to protest but Alec led her to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and tucked her in. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "Alec?" 

"Yes?"  
  
  
"When we get back, what are we going to do?" 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I want to be with you. But I'm scared. I know that I shouldn't be but I am." 

"We'll just take it slow. One day at a time." 

"One day at a time." 

He stood and left her to sleep. 


	21. Home Again

Author: Synthera  
  
Story: The Pair  
  
Chapter 21: Home again  
  
Disclaimer: I am so mad with JC and Fox right now I don't have the heart to disclaim it.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Alec crept into the room where Lexa was sleeping. For a moment he stood watching her sleep. A calm expression came over her face and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Sitting down on the bed next to her he kissed her cheek and shook her gently. She woke blinking her eyes and looking around.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked yawning  
  
"Around six. Logan just called he's on his was so we have about an hour. I thought you would like to get changed."  
  
She stretched and nodded. She got up and went to the corner where bag was laying. When they had come in from the rain she had changed into pjs that had sheep and stars all over them but she couldn't wear those home. She rifled through the bag and came up with her black drawstring pants and a green shirt that she didn't know who's it was.  
  
"Where did this come from?" she asked him.  
  
When Alec saw her holding his shirt he looked surprised. "Me actually. I guess I put it in your bag. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I like it, it's really soft." She held it out to him with one hand while looking through the bag with the other.  
  
Alec stepped to her. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"A shirt."  
  
"What's wrong with the one you have in your hand?"  
  
"It's yours."  
  
"Wear it. You said it's soft, I want you to be comfortable." She looked up into his eyes, they held an emotion she couldn't quite place. "Besides, I kinda like the idea of you wearing my shirt."  
  
Lexa could feel the blush heating her face. "Okay."  
  
He gave her a smile full of satisfaction. "I'll let you change." He left the room. Lexa pulled on the clothes. She lifted Alec's shirt to her nose. She could still smell him. Underneath the cologne that the detergent was unable to get out she could smell him. She felt some sense of satisfaction herself.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Lexa tried to lift the bag from the bed to take to the car that Logan had outside. They had decided to leave Alec's car here until the weekend to be safe. He would have to rely on others to get where he wanted to go until then. She put the strap on her shoulder and lifted again. Just like the last time her ribs protested and she decided to ask someone else to get it.  
  
She walked outside where everyone was loading the car. She leaned against a post and watched them for a moment. Vin was quietly handing the bags to Max who was stacking them neatly in the rear hatch. Alec was getting the remainder of his stuff from his car. He looked up and saw her watching him and smiled.  
  
~!~!  
  
He had been leaning inside the car trying to find the keys to his apartment. AHA! There they were under the seat. He straightened up and saw Lexa looking at him. She was leaning against the post with a smile on her face. His shirt was a big on her but she looked comfortable. He felt a feeling of fierce possessiveness. A smug smile spread slowly across his face when he realized that he was feeling that way because of a simple shirt. She was wearing something of his.  
  
He walked to her slowly taking her in. "Where is your bag?" he asked.  
  
"Still on the bed. It's too heavy to lift with my ribs still hurting like this. They sure did a number on them."  
  
"Stay there and I'll get it for you then we can get on the road okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He went inside and returned shortly with the bag. Throwing it in the back with the others he closed the hatch. "All set."  
  
They piled into the car. Logan ended up sitting in the front with Vin. Max couldn't get too close and Lexa wanted to sit with Alec. Time passed slowly and finally Lexa decided to break the silence.  
  
"SO tell me what have you guys been up too since you got out. Tell me stories."  
  
"Well, Alec. Did you tell her about the great Monty Cora?" Max teased.  
  
"Uh no Max."  
  
"You mean you didn't tell Vin here about your days as a great prize fighter?" she gasped then laughed.  
  
"And I suppose you're going to tell them right?" Alec said with a smirk and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you think that I would pass up a chance to make you look good Alec?" Max asked her face the picture of innocence. Without waiting for a reply she turned sideways in her seat so she could look at both Lexa and Vin.  
  
"You see, after Manticore burned down, Alec here decided to use his enhanced skills and training to make some easy money. Calling himself Monty Cora he entered the prize fights in one of the sleazy sectors of town. When others were lying low, this genius called as much attention to himself as he could. White found his ass and tried to blackmail him. But that's another story. One that I like much more happened just recently. Monty Cora got beat by a girl. BAD. Huh Alec?" she said with a grin.  
  
"Hey! You kicked me where no one should ever go. Even in a dirty fight. You cheated."  
  
"All right already!" Logan interjected as he saw Max and Alec getting riled up.  
  
"Sorry." Max apologized.  
  
Alec didn't say a word. The silence returned for the rest of the trip. Lexa fell asleep against Alec's shoulder and he put his arm around her. They pulled up to hers and Vin's building. Alec got out of the car and woke her up. Pushing her hair aside he said "Morning sunshine. This is your stop."  
  
Blinking rapidly she yawned. "Thanks Logan for the ride. And thank you Max and Alec for saving my ass."  
  
"No problem little sister."  
  
Lexa smiled at that. She got out of the car and Alec pulled her into a hug. "I'll call you tonight." He said in a low voice. He kissed her cheek and said in her ear. "One day at a time."  
  
She nodded her head and looked at Vin who held their bags. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Alec got in the car and it pulled away from the curb. Vin and Lexa headed for the elevator. Finding it down they had to take the stairs to their apartment.  
  
"You know you never thanked me for saving you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Aren't you going to?"  
  
"Nope. It's expected of you. It's your job." She smiled wide.  
  
"Ungrateful wretch."  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"Next time your carrying your own damn bag." He grumbled.  
  
"Think of it as me contributing to you getting bigger muscles."  
  
They opened the door. Lexa opened her arms wide. "Home sweet home."  
  
~!~!~  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?" Vin answered.  
  
"Yeah, is my girl there?" Original Cindy demanded.  
  
"Why, hello to you to."  
  
"Sorry boo. Just wanted to check up on her."  
  
"No problem she's in her room. Give me a second."  
  
Vin banged on the door. "Lex! Phone for you."  
  
With a big smile she rushed to the phone. "Yes?"  
  
"Hey boo. Max just told me you got home. How ya doin'?"  
  
"Hey OC. I'm doing good. Been better but good."  
  
"Glad to hear. Normal said to take tomorrow off."  
  
"Oh my god! Work! What did you tell him?"  
  
"Just that you were attacked by a group of guys outside Crash and they beat you bad they put you in the hospital. If he asks you were in a coma for the first few days and Alec and Max were looking for you. I told him the hospital couldn't find any ID on you until they showed up and found you."  
  
"Thanks OC."  
  
"I got your back girl. Just happy you alright." She replied. "And since you have tomorrow off you will be able to rest so you can come to Crash tomorrow night. And Original Cindy won't take no for an answer."  
  
Lexa laughed and said "Okay, Okay, We'll be there."  
  
"Good. Original Cindy would hate to have to put the smack down on your ass you bein' hurt already."  
  
"Night Original Cindy."  
  
"Night girl."  
  
Lexa hung up the phone and went back into her room. She picked up the brush from her bed and resumed untangling her wet hair. She was already in her pjs and had been about to go to sleep. She wanted to wait up for Alec's call but it was almost ten and she was sleepy and still healing.  
  
She went to her stereo and turned it on. Picking out a CD that had only classical music on it she put it in and pushed play. She selected For Elise from the play program and lay back on her bed.  
  
'I hope that Alec calls. I know he said he would but he could be busy or forget. Men.' She pulled back her covers and crawled into bed. She lay there for moment luxuriating in the soft jersey sheets covering her bed. The candles she lit flickered and the music played softly in the background. She couldn't feel more at peace.  
  
Then Vin banged on the door abruptly ending said peace.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she practically growled.  
  
"Fine, if you are going to be that way then maybe I won't tell you that Alec's on the phone."  
  
Lexa practically flew from bed and stubbed her toe in her rush to get the phone. Cursing furiously she picked up the cordless. Alec laughed at the colorful phrases leaving her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"Damn! Nothing." She said walking back to her room. She didn't see Vin smiling as she left.  
  
"Didn't sound like nothing."  
  
"Well, it was."  
  
"Okay." Alec drawled.  
  
"What's up?" Lexa asked flopping down on her bed.  
  
"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Alec said "I told you I would call."  
  
"I know but for most men, I will call you means in a few days."  
  
"I'm not most men."  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a moment.  
  
"What are you listening to?" Alec asked.  
  
"For Elise. It's one of my favorite songs to listen to while I try to sleep. What are you doing?"  
  
"Just laying on my couch. I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Thanks to you guys I am now."  
  
"If you need to talk about anything, you know, about what happened. I'm here."  
  
"I'm fine Alec." Lexa said defensively.  
  
"Just wanted you to know."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, just wanted to tell you goodnight Lexa. Sleep good." Alec said.  
  
"Thank you. You too."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"And Alec?" she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought of you while I was in there." She quickly hung up.  
  
Alec said to his dial tone, "I don't do anything but think of you lately."  
  
~!~!~!  
  
The next day while everyone was at work Lexa went to Logan's apartment. She knocked briefly the entered to find him sitting at his computer.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey, well I guess you aren't pure Manticore."  
  
"What?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"You knocked, didn't come through the skylight or pick the lock on my door." He answered.  
  
"Ah, Max and Alec huh?"  
  
"And Zack, and Syl and Krit."  
  
"So my brothers and sisters are unconventional. You gotta give 'em points for style right?" she said with a grin.  
  
"Guess so." Logan replied. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually I was going to ask to borrow your computer for a bit."  
  
"Do you mind me asking why?"  
  
"I need to find the guard that helped me get out. I think he may be in trouble."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, one of the X5s saw him help me and knew that he was nice to me. I am afraid he might have told someone."  
  
"Wouldn't the X5 have told by now?" Logan asked.  
  
"He won't be talking ever again." Lexa said with a fierce expression on her face.  
  
Logan wisely didn't ask why.  
  
"Hey Logan buddy. I have a favor-" Lexa turned to see Alec and Max walk in.  
  
"What's up?" Max asked.  
  
"I was asking Logan for a favor myself. What are you guys up to?"  
  
"We're on lunch. Alec has a favor to ask and well, I'm looking for leftover handouts." Max replied with a smile at Logan.  
  
"There is some leftover spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge." Logan told her with a smile of his own like he had been expecting her.  
  
Lexa turned to Alec. "What's your favor?"  
  
"Uh, it can wait. What are you doing?"  
  
"If Logan will let me you can watch and find out." She turned to Logan. He moved back from the computer and gestured to the chair nearby. "Go ahead."  
  
She pulled the chair to the computer. She pulled up Manticore's interface.  
  
"That is impossible to crack. I have been working for weeks on it." Logan protested.  
  
"Watch and learn Logan." She said. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Lexa started typing furiously. In mere moments she was past the codes and firewalls.  
  
Logan and Alec looked on in amazement.  
  
"Can you get any files they have on us?" Alec asked.  
  
"Nope. The only thing I can access from here is personnel files. They keep the files on soldiers under high security. I don't want to risk setting off any alarms."  
  
She located the address for Joel Cintron and quickly wrote it down. "Thanks Logan."  
  
She exited the system while the two men just kept looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you do that?" Logan asked.  
  
"I was the intelligence part of the operation. You could say that Vin got the muscles, Alec got the charm and I got the brains." She said with a smile.  
  
"So you think I'm charming?" Alec said with a cocky grin. Lexa just rolled her eyes.  
  
She borrowed some writing supplies from Logan and wrote a letter to Joel. When she was done she looked it over.  
  
Joel,  
  
I wanted to thank you for helping me. That one act changed the way I thought about most of the guards there. Until I met you I thought they were sadistic and enjoyed the way we were treated. As you now know 924 is dead. You should also know he knew you helped me. Anyone he might have talked to that night should meet with an unfortunate accident as soon as possible if you know what I mean. Take care of yourself.  
  
Lexa  
  
  
  
'Short and to the point' Lexa thought to herself. She stamped the envelope and went to lick it. She found Alec watching her. Keeping her eyes locked with his she licked it slowly. Then sealing it she stood up and said she was going to leave. Thanking Logan she left with Alec's footsteps right behind her.  
  
**TBC 


	22. A Normal Girl

Author: Synthera 

Story: The Pair 

Chapter 22: A Normal Girl

Author's Note: Sorry haven't posted in so long. I got busy and I wasn't really sure anyone was reading it anymore. (Shameless plug for reviews!) I will try to post more often. 

~!~!~! 

As she got into the elevator Lexa turned and saw Alec entering behind her. 

"Where are you going now?" He asked 

"To mail this letter." 

"You're going home after that right?" 

"Yep. I'm going to sleep some. OC said I have to go to Crash tonight and she quote "won't take no for an answer." She replied with a smile. 

"I'm glad you're going to rest." 

"Vin threatened to tie me to the bed this morning if I didn't take it easy." She said 

"Really, well if he needs help tying you up.." he trailed off with a wicked grin. 

"Any ways, where are you going ? I thought you had a favor to ask Logan." She asked him. She tucked her hair behind her ears and Alec watched her intently. When she raised her eyebrows to urge him on he told her "I said it can wait and it will. I wanted to go with you to your apartment." 

Lexa's face took on a surprised expression but she said "Okay.." 

"Can I tuck you in?" he asked. 

Lexa just rolled her eyes. "What about that little thing called work? Don't you have to go back?" 

"Nah. Ill tell Normal I am setting up another fight." 

"Right. He's going to let you off for that." 

"He will. Normal's my biggest fan." He smirked. 

"Him and the ring girl huh?" Lexa gave a small smile. Alec's smile faltered. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Lexa just laughed. 

~!~!~!~ 

They walked into the apartment, Lexa picking up a couple of shirts from the couch. She threw them in Vin's room and shut his door. 

"Sorry, it's a bit messy. Guess Vin didn't think about picking up after himself while I was gone huh?" She picked up a few glasses and a bowl with a spoon in it that was sitting around the living room. She put them in the sink and filled it with water. 

"Guess not." Alec said surveying the room. Half of Lexa's CDs were off the shelves near the stereo and open. It looked like Vin had went through half of her collection listening to her music while waiting until they found something to help her. He moved to the CDs and started putting them back into their cases and replacing them on the shelves. 

Lexa looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She was surprised to see him pitching in. She looked down at the dishes and decided to forgo the cleaning. "Hey, let's watch TV." she said. 

They sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Alec was flipping through the channels when Lexa hopped up. "I'm gonna go change." she went into her room and he settled back still channel surfing. He stopped when he saw an older movie that he had watched when he first got out. "How about Robin Hood?" 

"What's it about?" she asked from the other room. 

"It's a love story based on an old fairy tale of a man who robs the rich and gives to the poor. It's kinda of funny and they use swords." he replied. 

"Oh then we HAVE to watch it." she said sarcastically. 

"It just started." 

"Alright." she opened the door and walked out wearing a pair of loose grey pants with a string and a red baby tee. Her rich brown hair was pulled into a ponytail high at the back of her head leaving her barcode bare as she turned from him and opened the fridge. She pulled out two cokes and walked back to the couch. Alec laughed as she saw her socks. They were red with reindeer all over them. 

"Nice socks." he said. 

"Bite me." she replied. 

He leaned over her and attempted to. The ended up wrestling around and fell off the couch. Alec's face was inches from her when the door to the apartment opened. Max stood in the hallway. 

"Oops. Sorry." she said embarrassed. 

"Max, don't you ever knock?" he growled. He didn't move to look at her. 'Maybe if I hope hard enough she'll go away.' he thought to himself. 

No such luck. Max walked further into the apartment and said "I came to check on Lexa and see if she needed anything." 

"She's just fine." Alec answered. 

"She can talk for herself." Lexa said and gently pushed Alec off her. He sighed. Just when he was getting to spend some time alone with her. 

"You should get back to work." she told him. She could tell he didn't want to leave so she leaned over and gave him a hug. "I'll see you tonight." 

He stood and gave Max a look that said he wasn't too happy with her. He leaned down to where Lexa was still sitting on the floor and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Tonight." 

Lexa felt butterflies in her stomach at that one word issued from his lips. She smiled as he walked out the door. She stood up and sat on the couch patting the cushion beside her. "What's up?" 

Max sat down and sighed. "I don't know. Logan's been kinda distant lately. I don't know what's wrong with him." 

"I'm sorry sis." 

"It's not your fault." Her face brightened. "So OC said you are coming to Crash tonight." 

"Yep." 

"Are you going to let us fix you up?" she asked her. 

"OOH, no way. Let us remember that the last time you did that things didn't exactly go as planned right?" Lexa said waving her hands in front of her. 

"But-" 

"NO. N-O, No. Negative. Not gonna happen." 

"Fine." Max pretended to pout. 

"Stop that." 

She didn't   
  
Lexa sighed. "Okay, okay. No dresses and NO sandals. Those things nearly broke my ankle when I kicked one of those assholes." 

Max smiled and said "I'll come pick you up after work. We can make it a girl's thing." 

"Nah, I'll meet you there. I want to wait until Vin gets home from work." 

"When does he get home?" she asked casually. 

"Around six, I think." Lexa answered with a knowing grin. 

"See you later." Max said and got up. 

Lexa closed the door and leaned against it. She thought of Alec. She had been trying to decide if she should let him read her journals when she was in her room changing. She was going to give him the first one before he left but Max's arrival had made the situation slightly uncomfortable. 

She padded into her room and lay down. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep. 

~!~!~!~! 

Vin opened the door and put his bag down beside it. Closing it he walked into the apartment stopping at the fridge to grab a soda. Opening it he took a long drink and looked at the calendar that Lexa had taped to the side of it. He almost choked on the soda he was drinking when he realized what the date was. 

Lexa should have started her heat cycle two days ago. She hadn't said anything about feeling it start. That in turn made him worry. She had never been late before. 

He went into her room and looked down at her. She was lying in bed with the covers twisted around her waist. One leg was outside the covers and she was hugging one of the pillows. He reached out and stroked her hair. She opened one eye slowly and looked at him. "Hey." then she rolled over. 

Vin put his coke down by the bed and lay down beside her. "Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" 

"Fine." Came the muffled reply. "How was work?" 

"All right. What did you do today?" 

"Not much. Mailed that letter I told you about to the guard. Then Alec came over and we watched TV for a while." she rolled over to face him. 

"It was kinda fun. We played around then Max came in and caught us. I think Alec was kind of mad about it though. I told him we would see him at Crash tonight. OC wanted me to go. You feel up to it?" 

Truthfully Vin had just wanted to take a shower and relax but he knew he had better keep an eye on Lexa. "Sure. I'll go hop in the shower." 

Lexa got up and pulled the ponytail holder from her hair. She picked up the phone to call Max. 

"Yes?" Original Cindy answered. 

"Hey girl. It's me." 

"Boo, whatcha up to?" 

"Getting ready to go over there."  
  
  
"My girl said you was going to let us make you over again." 

"Yeah. Was against it a first but you know her. She pouted." Lexa told her. 

"Uh-huh. Boo is good at that." 

"Any clothes you want me to bring?"  
  
  
"Yeah. We are thinking about going dancing after since we all got the day off after. Bring dat pair of black pants and we got the rest over here." 

"Cool. I'll see you in a while." 

"See ya." 

Hanging up Lexa walked to Vin's room and knocked on the door. He told her to come in and he was standing in front of the closet. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was contemplating what to wear. 

"I'm gonna go to Max's and get dressed over there." She told him. 

"Okay. I need to talk to Alec anyway. I will meet you there." 

"About what?" 

"Stuff." 

Knowing that when Vin gets his mind set on something he won't share she just rolled her eyes and went to her room. She grabbed her keys and the pants and left. About thirty minutes later she walked into Max's without knocking. "Yo, I'm here." 

"We're in here!" Max called from her room. 

Lexa walked in to the room and saw clothes all over the bed and makeup on the dresser. "Talk about deja vu." 

"Sit down boo." OC commanded pointing to a chair. 

While Cindy did her makeup Max went through the clothes and finally selected a red shirt that had a black tribal design on it. The shirt was a slinky material that lay just right and the neckline came down enough to show cleavage but high enough not to be slutty. Original Cindy handed her black bracelets that were more like leather cuffs. They had red designs on them. When Lexa looked in the mirror she liked what she saw. The black pants were tight and the boots that Max had lent her fit under them without breaking the line of the pants. The pants were a smooth stretchy material and the shirt fit over it just as smoothly. Max and OC were arguing on whether she should wear a necklace or not. Max was for it but OC insisted that it took away from "the view". OC won out in the end with the comment "Suga, Original Cindy knows what looks good on girls." Max gave a mock shocked look and gave in. 

"Wow. You guys have out done yourselves." She commented as she took in the outfit and dark eyeliner that outlined her eyes making them startlingly bright. 

"We know." OC said smugly. Then it was time the other two get dressed. Lexa sat on the bed while the Max and Original Cindy held up clothes. The girls laughed and gossiped. For a moment Lexa could close her eyes and pretend she was just a normal girl. Then she opened them and reality slammed her in the face. Max was facing the mirror with her back to her and had her hair up in a clip. She was fastening a choker around her neck and Lexa watched her cover her barcode with it. It was then she knew, she would never be a normal girl. When they were ready they headed for Crash. 

*** 

TBC 

I know it's short but wanted to get a chapter up before work. I will write another tonight! 


	23. Rivalry Solved

Chapter 23: Rivalry solved   
  


Vin dialed Alec's number and put the phone to his ear. Holding it wedged between his shoulder and ear he browsed through his closet trying to find something to wear. Alec picked up on the third ring. 

"Yeah?" he sounded only half awake. 

"Hey man, it's Vin." 

"What's up buddy?" 

"Well, our adorable Lexa took the car to Max's and I am supposed to meet her at Crash in a couple of hours, leaving me effectively stranded. I was wondering if you could pick me up before you go?" 

"Sure thing. Give me about forty minutes." Alec said. 

"Thanks." 

Alec hung up without replying. He headed into the his bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. 

~!~!~ 

Forty-five minutes later 

Vin sat on the couch watching TV when he heard Alec knock. He clicked off the TV and shouted. "Just a sec." 

He grabbed his wallet and keys of the counter and opened the door. "Ready to go?" He asked then stopped mid stride. Alec's face mirrored his expression: Shock. 

Standing on the other side of the doorway, Alec wore a red shirt and black pants along with black boots. It was the same outfit Vin was wearing. 

"Right. I'll go change." Vin turned and walked into his room. He threw on a black shirt with red and white dragons on it. Walking back out to where Alec was standing he said "That's happened a few times with Lexa before. She used to say that we were riding the same brain waves." 

"All I have to say is weird." Alec commented. They turned and left the apartment. 

~!~!~!   
  
Once they were in the car Vin turned to Alec and said "There is something I wanted to talk to you about." 

Alec smirked. "I think you should go for her. If anyone can take her it's you." 

Vin's face took on a confused expression. "Huh?" 

"Max. I think you should go for her." 

"It wasn't about Max. But do remind me that's a conversation that I want to come back to." 

Alec frowned. "Then what did you want to talk about?" 

"Lexa." 

"What about her?" 

"You know how X5 females have heat cycles?" Alec nodded. "Well, Lexa was due to have one a couple of days ago and so far nothing has happened." 

Alec jerked the wheel to the right sharply and pulled it to a complete stop. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. When he finally spoke, his voice was tightly controlled. "What do you think it means?" 

Vin shrugged. "I don't know. It could mean many things. The trauma she went through when she was in there could affect her cycle. Or something could be medically wrong." He hesitated. "I don't think she could be pregnant." 

Alec exhaled. "I hope not. I'm not sure if she could handle it if she was." 

It was Vin's turn to nod. "I don't think she realizes it yet. I took down the calendar." 

"If she goes into heat let me know okay? I need to know to stay away."   
  
Vin was once again confused. 

"I just want the first time to be something special. Not something done in the haze of her heat."   
  
Vin nodded. 

The sat staring in front of them for a moment. Then Alec recovered and turned to Vin "What are doing sitting here? We have some girls waiting for us with beer on the table by now. What more can we ask for?" 

Vin grinned. "Let's move out." 

Alec pulled onto the road again and they came to the checkpoint. While they were waiting to get through Vin turned to Alec once more and asked "You really think I should go for her?" 

Alec smiled. He knew it. 

~!~!~! 

They walked into the bar and saw Original Cindy and Max sitting at their usual table with Sketchy. Alec took a seat near Original Cindy while Vin sat in the vacant seat next to Max leaving the seat in between them. Alec casually scanned the bar for Lexa. Max leaned across the table and said. "She's in the ladies'." 

Lexa choose that moment to walk out. Sketchy was the first to see her. He started laughing. "You guys look like all dressed from the same closet." 

Alec turned to her as she slid into the seat next to him. This time the shock wasn't all together unpleasant. Lexa looked to Vin and said. "Damn brain waves." This caused the three of them to laugh. 

"Whatever." Original Cindy said breaking the laughter. "Original Cindy needs a beer." She reached across the table to pick up the pitcher sitting in front of Alec. She began to pour the rounds. When she came to Lexa she realized they were short a glass. "Damn Boo. We're short one." 

Lexa stood. "No problem. I'll go get another." 

Alec grabbed her wrist. "You can share mine." Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the look in Alec's eyes. She slid back down into her seat and this time the length of her thigh pressed against his. 

Their closeness was a fact not gone unnoticed by Vin. 

After two beers Sketchy stood and declared. "I challenge you Alec to a game of pool."   
  
  
"Now fool, you know you can't beat him." Original Cindy said rolling her eyes. 

"I feel lucky today." 

Alec stood and motioned to the table. "Then by all means." He gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek. "Won't take a minute." 

She blushed as they left the table. 

"Boy do you have it bad girl." Max said. 

"Oh really?" She said arching her eyebrows evilly. 

Max quickly stopped teasing her. OC went to pour herself another beer and found both pitchers empty. "Well, damn." 

Lexa picked up the second pitcher and said. "I'll go with you girl." They made their way to the bar and as they waited for the bartender to refill the pitchers they scanned the crowd. OC picked out girl after girl mentioning their good characteristics. After a few moments she had Lexa laughing hard. "OC you sound like Vin when he seems to forget I'm a female." 

"And speaking of Mr. Tall Dark and Quiet, he's got a thing for our girl Max doesn't he?" 

"Yeah. I think so." 

"Well, I think Boo is digging on him too." Original Cindy said as they observed the two talking. 

"But there is that whole thing with Logan.." 

"Don't forget Asha." Original Cindy added. 

"Yeah. I think something happened while we were gone." 

"We'll just have to wait it out suga." 

"Yeah." 

They started walking back to the table as Alec and Sketchy came back from their game. They had just sat down as a girl came up behind Alec. It took one look for Lexa to recognize her as the girl from the night she had been taken. She tried to remember the girl's name. 'Anna? Allie? Angie? Yeah, Angie.' she thought to herself. 

Original Cindy had caught what was going on also and looked at Lexa trying to gauge her reaction. The girl was leaning over Alec, sliding her hand down his arms, draping herself across his back. Lexa's face went through a myriad of expression. The last was a feral, almost predatory expression. "I'm fine OC." she said when she felt Original Cindy's gaze. 

She handed the pitcher she was holding to her. 

"Girl.." 

"Don't worry OC. I'm not going to hurt her. Much." she said and put a smile on her face. The smile was not friendly. 

She stalked towards the table more than walked. Her walk betrayed her for the predator that she was. She moved with a grace that more than one woman envied. She had a mission. 

Alec saw her approach and for a moment her panicked. His first worry was that she would take off again. Then he saw the look in her eyes and it made him shiver. The look was all want and it was directed at him. He had been sitting sideways in his chair and she walked into the space between his legs. She slid her hands up his arms and dislodged the other girl's hands. 

She put her arms around his neck and gave him a through kiss. She grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pulled away slightly. She nuzzled his neck and bit lightly. "You win?" she asked. 

"Y-yes." he said stuttering slightly. Max laughed at the stunned expression on his face. Then Lexa looked past Alec's face at the girl as if just noticing she was still standing there. "You must be one of Alec's "acquaintances." she said 

Alec blinked and said "Lexa this is Angie." The other girl looked at Lexa as if sizing her up. 

"Alec and I met after one of his fights. He had some, aggression, to work off." She said cattily. 

She could get as catty as she wanted to as far as Lexa was concerned. She could play the game and win. "MMmm. Thanks for helping him out. I'm sure he appreciated it. You don't need to concern yourself with him now." She took Alec's hand. "I'm MORE than able to help with his, aggression." 

Angie departed in a huff. 

"Well, Boo. Original Cindy can certainly say that wasn't what she expected." 

Lexa turned to OC. "You expected me to hit her?" OC nodded. 

"I save that for the ring." 

Sketchy perked up at that. "Ring? As in chick fight?" 

Vin groaned. "Don't get her started." 

Lexa turned to Vin with an indignant expression. "I'll have you know that I have been undefeated!" 

"You used to fight for money?" Max asked. 

"Yep." 

"Only until I found out and dragged her ass out." Vin said. 

"You and Alec really are made for each other." Max commented laughing. 

"Ugh. Cheap joke." Alec groaned. 

"Yeah, couldn't you have come up with something better?" Vin said nudging her. 

"Sorry." 

~!~!~!~ 

After they had finished the two pitchers of beer Original Cindy stood up. "Let's go get our dance on." Then she pulled a protesting Vin towards the door. 

"Lexa give me the keys and I will go home." 

"Nope. You go dancing with us." She said shaking her head. 

"Alec?" He asked hopefully. 

"Sorry buddy. She scares me." 

"And there is no way Max will let you drive her baby. So you go." 

"Don't want to. You know I don't like to dance." 

"But you do it so well." 

"I thought this is why you have girlfriends for now." He looked at the said girlfriends. "I was so happy when she met you two." 

"Vin honey, face it. You go with us." She gestured to Max with her eyes. 

Vin sighed. "Can I at least ride with you Max? I don't want to have to watch them make eyes at each other." She nodded. 

Lexa handed the keys to her car to OC. "Here Cindy. You can drive Sketchy so he doesn't try to drive himself." She nodded. 

As they were leaving they ran into Logan and Asha who were laughing as they walked in. They looked guilty once they saw the group. 

"Hey guys. What's up?" Logan asked. 

Lexa looked to Max who's face held a hurt expression until it was quickly covered by the blank mask they had all perfected at Manticore. 

"We're heading to the club. Thought we would get some dancing in. You know, hang a little." Max answered. 

"And what were you guys up to Logan?" Lexa asked. 

"Asha and I were going to discuss some business." He flicked his eyes towards Sketchy. 

"Ah, too bad." She looked at Asha, she wouldn't meet Lexa's eyes. 

"Let's go." Max said. Logan looked a little hurt by her abruptness. They left and headed to the club. 

*** 

To be continued.   
  



	24. Anger Issues

Chapter 24: Anger Issues  


They stood in line outside the club. It was cold enough that they could see their breath. Alec pulled Lexa close to him and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Cold?" 

She twisted up to look at him. "Not anymore." She gave him a quick kiss. Lexa could hear the music pulsing inside and she moved her hips in time with it. Alec groaned inside his head. She didn't realized it but every time she moved against him like that she drove him crazy with need. He was trying to take it slow but if she kept driving him to distraction like that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He let his arms drop to her waist. He stilled her movement. She looked at him once more and a wicked grin crossed her face, she licked her lips suggestively. He had to tear his gaze from her face. He turned to Vin.   


"You have to work tomorrow?" he asked. 

"Uh-huh. Bright and early. Eight." Vin answered. 

"What time do you need to get to sleep?" Max asked. 

"I don't need much sleep. Two hours maybe." 

"We'll be home before six easy. Probably more like three. Don't want to get caught during curfew." Max told him. 

He shrugged. "I can go a day without sleep." 

Alec and Lexa shared a smile. 

The man at the door took their money and as he was stamping Lexa's hand he caressed the back of it. She snatched her hand away as if it was burned. Her heart raced. 

Alec had seen the exchange and stepped forward and gave the man a look that would have turned anyone's blood into ice. He held his hand out to be stamped then grabbed Lexa's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. His eyes were locked on hers. She smiled and leaned her forehead to his and said "Sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry about." 

They walked into the club and Lexa took in the scene. It was dark and smoky. Lights flashed and music blared. The dance floor was packed. Alec spotted an empty table and led the group to it. It was a chair short so Alec pulled Lexa into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her tight. His eyes grew thoughtful. He started to think about how she would react when she realized that her heat was late. He worried she might do something bad. 

The song changed and Vin groaned. It had a salsa beat to it. "Please no. Lexa, please." 

She jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Sorry but you know you have to." 

"Do not." He was protesting still as she led him to the floor which had cleared out considerably. 

They walked to the edge and Lexa slid one arm around Vin's shoulders and held his other hand. Original Cindy returned from the bar where she had got a margarita. "What are they up to?" 

"Dancing." Max answered. The rest of the group watched intently as the pair danced. They spun in time to the music. The dance looked complicated and as it came to an end Vin spun Lexa then dipped her. They walked back to the table to see looks of amazement on the group's face. 

"Wow, suga. That's all Original Cindy can say." 

"Yeah, that was amazing." Max said. 

"Lexa worked as a dance instructor for a while. I was her guinea pig." Vin explained. 

"She did a good job teaching you boo." Original Cindy said. 

Lexa had been standing by Alec and he pulled her back into his lap. "I got cold." he said by way of an explanation. 

She smiled. 

~!~!~! 

Around three thirty a.m. 

Lexa opened the door and walked into the apartment with Alec and Vin following close behind. 

"Ugh. So tired." She groaned moving to the fridge. She opened it a grabbed a coke. She took a deep drink. "Where did the calendar go?" 

Vin and Alec shared a nervous glance. "Uh, I spilled something on it and had to throw it away." Vin answered. 

"Oh." 

She sat down on the couch with them. "Wanna crash here tonight?" she asked Alec. 

"Sure." 

She hopped up and said. "Gonna change." 

While she was in her room Vin told Alec. "Can you stay with her tomorrow while I work? I know she goes back to work on Thursday but I figure with what we talked about happening that one of us should be with her." 

Alec nodded. "I can. I'll take her to eat lunch and maybe we can watch a movie." 

"Good." 

Lexa walked back out in her PJS and asked "What's good?" 

"Alec's going to hang with you tomorrow while I work and then we are all going to eat dinner here." Vin answered. 

"Cool, you know I was thinking that we should start working out again. It's been a long time since we have done any sparring and since you won't let me fight in the ring I figure you owe me." she said 

"I owe you?" 

"Yep. Besides, I have the feeling that living here we are going to get our fair share of people coming after us. Let's not forget Captain Ryke." she shivered. "That guy is creepy. He certainly has an interest in us." Alec pulled her into a hug. 

"We can start anytime you want." he told her. 

"Thanks." 

Vin stood and stretched. "I'm going to head off to bed. Some of us have to work for a living." he threw a pointed look in her direction. 

"Yeah, well next time you can get kidnapped and take a few days off." She said sticking her tongue out at him. Alec laughed. 

"Don't encourage her." Vin said rolling his eyes and went into his room. 

They heard him move around getting ready for bed. Lexa stood up and grabbed Alec's hand. "I need some sleep. Come on." He followed her into her room and she pulled down the sheets as he stripped to his boxers. They crawled into the sheets and Lexa cuddled up to Alec's side. He kissed her goodnight gently and turned off the lamp near her bed. They both fell asleep. 

~!~!~! 

Lexa's eyes popped open and looked at her clock. It read four fifty-two. For a moment she couldn't remember why she had woken up. Then she heard it again. A soft whimper like someone was in pain. She looked over at Alec. He was resting peacefully, his arm across her stomach, face buried against her shoulder. She strained her ears and realized it was coming from Vin's room. She carefully eased out from under Alec's arm and walked softly to Vin's door. 

It was open and a ray of moonlight lit up the bed. In it he was thrashing in throes of a nightmare. It was the worst that Lexa had ever seen him have. She moved to the side of the bed and leaned over him. Her hair brushed his face and his eyes snapped open. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. His face pressed against the side of hers. She realized his cheeks were wet with tears. 

She hugged his tightly and asked "Are you okay?" He only shook his head. 

"What were you dreaming about?" 

"We didn't get to you in time." he whispered. His voice was full of sadness. Lexa saw his eyes dart to the doorway and saw Alec standing there. She motioned to him and he came to the other side. 

"She's okay. See?" he tried to comfort the bigger man. 

"Not last time. Next time." 

"Next time?" she asked. 

"I dreamt that they took you again and we were moments too late. We watched you get shot." 

"Shh. Just rest now." she said rubbing his back as if he were a child. It spooked her to see him lose it like this. He had always been her rock. It was like finding out that Santa wasn't real. 

Eventually Vin went back to sleep and Lexa and Alec returned to bed also. They were laying there staring at the ceiling while the sun came up. 

"He always tries to protect me." Lexa stated. 

"He loves you." 

"But I am not some china doll that needs to be handled with care. I am just as strong as Max, or Vin or even you." 

"You've been through al ot." 

"Bull. You guys have been through just as much."   
  
"What about-" he started turning to her.   
  
"Don't even mention him." she spat. Him sounded like a foul word issued from her lips. 

"You need to talk about it." 

"Not with you I don't." She stated pushing away from him. 

"Then with who damn it!" Alec exploded jumping from bed. 

"I don't know!" Lexa started for the door. Alec tried to block her from leaving but she was ahead of him and into the living room before he got there. Vin was standing by the door getting ready to leave for work. 

"If you don't talk about it you are going to go crazy." Vin said in a low voice. 

"You know what? I am not having this conversation with you too. Get out. Go to work Vin. And you" she said looked at Alec and gave him a dirty, calculating look. "Go find one of your acquaintances." 

Alec's face was shocked and hurt. "Lexa-" 

"GET OUT!" she screamed. 

"Fine." He said stiffly. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on. He and Vin left without another word. 

Lexa leaned against the wall and slid down it crying. The sobs wracked her body as if her heart was breaking. 

~!~!~! 

Outside the apartment complex Alec pulled out his phone. "Who are you calling?" Vin asked sharply. 

"Max. I thought she could stay with her." Alec answered frowning. 

"Better make it Original Cindy." 

"Why?" 

"Because right now Lexa is feeling threatened. She doesn't feel strong and seeing Max would only remind her of that. Plus, Max's people skills aren't that great." Vin reasoned. 

Alec dialed Original Cindy's number and explained the situation. With a promise to "take care of her boo." she agreed to come as quickly as she could. 

"What are you going to go do?" Vin asked. 

"I am going to go see about something to apologize to her although I don't know if I did anything wrong." 

"With Lex, she is always right. You'll learn." Vin said laughing and hitting him on the back. "See ya later. Got crates with my name on it." He turned to the parking lot and stopped. He turned around again to see Alec staring at him with a smirk. 

"Need a ride?" Alec asked. 

Vin nodded. "I knew we should have got bikes." he grumbled. 

~!~!~! 

An hour later OC knocked on Lexa's door. The door swung inward to reveal Lexa standing there with her hair in a messy bun, red rimmed eyes from crying and wearing a robe that had a dragon on it. 

"Oh boo." Original Cindy murmured. She moved to give her a hug. After a moment Lexa pulled away and closed the door. 

"Suppose Alec told you about my little scene this morning." She said. 

"Sumthin' like that." 

"They just make me so mad. How will I ever be their partner if they don't trust me enough to treat me normally?" Lexa fumed. 

"Suga, They's men. They don' understand the workings of the intellectual female mind." Original Cindy stated as if it explained everything. 

"I know. I am just so angry. I have to do something." She said starting to pace. 

"Like what boo?" OC said eyeing her carefully. 

"I don't know. I just want to hit something." an idea came to her mind. "Or someone." she turned to Original Cindy "How do you feel about making some money?" 

"Always up for it but what do you-" Then she caught on. "Original Cindy not sure this is a good idea." 

" Well, the people I want to hit aren't here. Let's just call it therapy." she walked to her room to change. 

OC followed her. As Lexa changed she tried to change her mind. "Girl, they won't like this." 

"It's not their decision." she finished dressing and pulled the ponytail holder from her hair. She shoved it into her pocket and put some clothes in her backpack. 

"I need a few things. Are you coming with me?" she asked. Original Cindy decided that she had better go with her. "Yeah suga." 

They got in the car and as they were driving OC asked. "What do you need?" 

"Well, food for one. I can't fight on an empty stomach. Then I need to find a place with a ring and sign up. That way I have plenty of time to observe my opponents tonight." 

Original Cindy shook her head. "Girl I hope you know what you are getting into." 

~!~!~~ 

Lexa and OC decided to eat at a little taco stand they had seen. Lexa excused herself to go to the rest room and while she was gone Original Cindy used the pay phone. She dialed Alec's number but got only his voice mail. "Boo, Original Cindy seriously needs to talk to you. You ain't gonna like what's happenin. Beep me." 

Next she called Max and got voice mail. "Okay, where are you two. Lexa's going to-" Original Cindy was cut off by a dial tone and looked up to see Lexa's hand on the hook. 

"OC, I won't let them stop me. I just need to do this on my own okay? I am going to prove that I can take care of myself." 

They returned to their table to eat their food. 

~!~!~!~   


Across town in Logan's apartment. 

  
"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Logan said. 

"Logan buddy, you never think any of my ideas are good." 

"But stealing not one but two motorcycles?" he argued. 

"We can do it." Alec shot back. 

"You really think that they would want them?" Max asked uncertainly 

"I know Vin does." he said. At the mention of his name Max smiled. 

"But what about Lexa? Does she even know how to ride?" 

"You think she can't learn?" Alec said pointedly. 

"all right All right. We have two hours till dusk. We'll go then. Are you sure your recon is correct?" 

"Max, I'm hurt." Alec said dramatically holding his hands to his chest. 

"Shut up. I'll meet you at the dealership." she left.   
  
  
Alec looked to Logan and said "Wound a little tight isn't she?" Logan merely looked at him. 

~!~!~! 

After they finished eating, Lexa talked to a few of the men on the street outside the taco stand and found a place in Sector Six where she could fight. It was around six thirty and she knew that Vin would be getting home soon. She also knew that when she wasn't home he would get worried. She decided that it would be best to get to Sector Six soon. They left for the gym. 

~!~!~ 

Alec decided to take a nap before his little escapade with Max tonight. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when he gave them the bikes.. 

He lay down just as his phone rang. "What's up?" he answered. 

"Do you have any idea where Lexa is?" came Vin's voice over the line. 

Alec groaned. Looks like he won't be getting that nap after all... 

********** 

TO BE CONTINUED.. 

A/N: Sorry, I seem to get writers block sometimes. Then I can crank out three or four chapters at once. I am trying to do better really. Thanks for reviewing!! It does help! 


	25. New Toys

Chapter 25: New toys   


Vin heard Alec groan into the phone and his heart clutched. He knew then that he had now clue where Lexa was. 'Damn, what has that girl done now?' he thought to himself. Out loud he said "We need to find her before she does something stupid." 

Alec agreed. "Give me a couple of minutes then I will call you back. I need to call OC and see if she is still with her." Alec hung up and dialed OC's pager. She called him back after five minutes. 

"What the hell you been doing boo?" she demanded. "I tried to get a hold of you." 

"Sorry, I was with Max. We have to go do something tonight." 

"Whateva' we have a problem." OC said in a rush. 

"Where is Lexa?"   


"That the problem suga. She got all mad and now-" the line suddenly went dead. Alec frowned at the phone in his hand. 

~!~!~ 

For the second time in the day OC looked up to see Lexa's hand on the hook disconnecting the line. 

"OC, I told you everything is going to be all right. I'll give you the cash and you bet it on me. I beat the asses off a couple a guys and we make a profit. I get my anger out in a healthy way and we are straight." She gave a small smile. "Well, as straight as we each started out as." 

"Boo, I don't think this is a good idea. At least let me call Max in case we run into some trouble." 

"Max is the last person I want to see right now." she gestured to line beside the ring. "Look those are the guys I have to beat. Do you think that any of them have a chance against a revved up warrior worth millions of dollars? Really OC, it's going to be fine." 

Original Cindy eyed the line critically. It consisted of four men. The first two were easily over six foot and looked strong. The next one was closer to Alec's height but looked heavier than him. The third had to be only a couple of inches taller than Lexa and was wiry. If Original Cindy hadn't know what Lexa was and seen what Max had been able to do she would have been seriously worried about now. 

"Okay suga. Original Cindy is going to try and kick back but she ain't going to promise not to tell Max what we did." Lexa nodded knowing that was the best deal she was going to get. 

~!~!~!~! 

Alec dialed Vin's number and was surprised when he picked up the phone midway through the first ring. He must have been sitting right next to it. 

"Yes?" 

"Hey. I talked to OC. She's still with Lexa. She said she got mad and then the phone cut off." 

"She must have come back while you were talking. If she was going to do something irrational she wouldn't want us to know." Vin mused. 

"What would she do?" 

"Well, she's acting threatened and what do we do when we are threatened?" Vin asked. 

"We fight." 

"Yes. We fight." he confirmed. 

"So we have to find a ring where she would be fighting." Alec stated. 

"Yeah. But there could be millions of the here underground." 

"That's why I will put the word out for a couple of people I know to call if they hear about a girl with Lexa's description fighting tonight. The fights won't started until about nine anyway." 

"Do it." 

"Okay. I'll make the call. You stay home in case OC calls you. Max and I have to run an errand at dusk. I am going to go meet her now. If you hear from her call me." Alec told him. 

"Okay." 

Alec hung up the phone. He gathered the bag he would need for his job with Max tonight and walked out into the hall he locked the door to his apartment and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped through the phone book on the phone and pushed 'send' when he reached the number he was looking for. 

"Yeah Roy? It's Alec." 

"Well, I'll be damned." came the older sounding voice. "Haven't heard from you in quite a while. I have to say I miss doing business with you." 

"Yeah, been kind of busy lately. Listen, I need a favor." He said almost impatiently. "I'm looking for a girl." 

"Aren't we all? You know that I don't do that kind of business Alec." he said chuckling. 

"No, a specific girl. A friend of mine, she's supposed to be fighting in a ring somewhere tonight but we don't know where. I want to find her before it all goes down." 

"Oh, okay. Give me a description and I will put the word out." 

"Well, she's medium height, brown hair and amazing eyes." 

"What color?" 

"Green, brown and golden. The colors seem to melt together. And she's got a toned body." he replied. 

"You've got it bad man." the older man was laughing loudly. "Never thought I would see the day." 

"I guess I do buddy. I guess I do." 

"Okay I'll call you the minute I hear anything. If I find her you owe me one." 

"I know." Alec said rolling his eyes. "Gotta go." and he hung up. 

He made similar calls to three more people before pulling out of the parking lot. 

~!~!~!~! 

He parked a couple of blocks away from the dealership to be safe and walked quickly to the alley behind it. He met Max there. 

"You're late." she hissed. 

"I know. But I have a problem." 

"Surprise, Surprise. What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?" Max asked sarcastically. 

"Not me exactly. Your sister. Lexa. She's gone. Original Cindy called and got disconnected. Vin thinks she's going to get into a ring somewhere." 

"Okay. So what are doing about it?" Max asked tensely. 

"I have called a few people and if any of them hear about her they will call." He assured her. 

"Okay. Give me your phone." 

"Why?" 

"So I can call Logan. Maybe he can find something out too." he handed it over and she called Logan. He promised he would do anything he could to help. Max snapped the phone shut and said. "Let's do this." 

Alec nodded. He stood with his back to the wall of the dealership and laced his hands together bracing himself. Max took a few steps backwards then started running to him. She jumped slightly putting her foot into his hands and jumped while he pushed. Their combined efforts produced a velocity that was higher than she expected. She landed on the roof and rolled coming to a stop only when she hit a raised vent. She sat up and brushed herself off. She leaned against the wall on the roof and put her hand down. She glared at Alec who gave her an innocent 'Who me?' look. 

Alec threw up the bag with the supplies and she caught it setting it beside her. Next she leaned down and Alec ran and jumped and caught her offered hand. She helped pull him up. "Jerk." she muttered and he only grinned. 

They pulled the grating off the vent and slid into the duct. They crawled along the duct until they came to the ceiling of the dealership. They removed the tile and Max hung her head down. She surveyed the floor taking in the shiny bikes and two guards sitting in back. Apparently they were playing a card game. 

She pulled back up and held up two fingers then made an L with her fingers and pointed to herself. Alec nodded. He moved to the next tile and lifted it. The quickly and quietly let themselves down, Alec pulling the bag with him. He dropped it on the ground and the thud it made startled the guards and made them look up. They both stood reaching for their guns. Max blurred towards the one on the left and pulled the gun from his hand. She unloaded it and threw the clip. She knocked him over the head with it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

She watched him go down. A loud shot brought her attention to Alec. The guard had got one round off and Alec kicked the gun from his hand. Max hit him with his partner's gun rendering him unconscious also. Alec looked at her and made a face. "Aww Max you had to take mine too?" 

She rolled her eyes and said "Shut up and disarm the alarm." He saluted her and said "Yes, Ma'am.   
He grabbed the bag from the floor and headed to the alarm panel. In moments the light turned green indicating it was off. "Done." 

He walked over to where Max was standing. She was running her hand over a motorcycle that looked exactly like her "baby" except it was a more powerful model. "I've been thinking about upgrading." 

"Well, tonight is about them so we can come back another time." Alec said laughing. 

"What color do you think we should get them?" She asked. 

"I am going to get Lexa red. It seems to be her favorite color, her shirts, socks, sheets. All red." he said wandering over to the next isle of bikes. 

"You know what color her sheets are?" Max asked mischievously. 

"Yeah well." Alec answered at loss for words. 

"So what color should we get Vin?" she tried to ask casually. 

Alec grinned. He had known she was interested in him. "Max, Max, are you trying to ask me what color his sheets are?" 

"No! Shut up." she protested. 

"I'm sure if you ask him he'll show you." 

"Forget it." she said and moved to a green bike. She made a big deal of not looking at him. 

"Blue." Alec said his grin getting even wider. 

She moved to a blue bike without a word. 

Alec walked to two red bikes that stood side by side. One was plain apple red, the other a bright shiny red with a black dragon down the side. He thought about the shirt she had worn at the club and smiled. This was her bike. He started to push it to the door. He looked over and Max had a dark blue bike. It looked almost black. 

They left the bikes by the door and went into the office. They quickly located the proper keys as they started up the bikes. Alec could hear the guards start to come to. They roared to life and out the door. They were long gone by the time the sector cops could get there. 

Alec's phone rang three blocks away from the dealership. They pulled into an alley and he answered. It was Roy. 

"Hey, got a lead on that girl." 

"Tell me." he demanded. 

"Word is that she is at the gym in Sector three. Two Golds is the name." 

"I think I know it. Down on Sussin right?" Alec asked. 

"Right." 

"I owe you pal." he said 

"I know." Alec hung up with him and dialed Vin. When he answered he told him what he had heard about Lexa and told him to be downstairs when they got there. 

When they pulled up Vin was standing outside. He looked ready for war. Max stepped off his bike and handed him the key. "Happy birthday." she told him. He looked at her confused for a moment then a pleased expression crossed his face. 

"Thanks. It's my favorite color." he told her and looked at Alec. "You told her." He received a nod and Vin thanked him. 

"No prob. Let's go get our girl and give her her new toy." He told him patting Lexa's cycle. 

Vin slid on and Max got behind him holding on. Alec noticed how she scooted a little closer than necessary. They stopped and got Max her bike and headed to Sector three. 

~ !~!~ 

Lexa sat on the floor between OC's feet. Original Cindy was braiding her hair in two french braids. She secured the braids close together at the base of her neck making sure it would cover her barcode. 

"Suga, you got an hour before everything starts. Whatcha' gonna do?" 

"Warm up." she told her as Original Cindy finished. 

Lexa started stretching and practicing kicks. OC shook her head and took a drink of the tea she had bought earlier. It was going to be a long night.   


***** 

To Be continued. 


	26. Knockout!

Chapter 26: 

OC watched as Lexa worked out on a punching bag. "Girl, shouldn't you save some of your strength?" 

Lexa leveled a look at her. "I'm trying to get a actual workout today." 

OC raised her hands. "Aiight." 

The ring bell rang and Lexa looked over to where the referee was waving at her to take her place inside the ring. She walked up with OC following her. She got in the ring and saw the look on Original Cindy's face. It was anxious and fearful. 

"Don't worry OC. It's going to be okay." she assured her. Lexa turned and faced her first opponent. He was tall, a little on the skinny side but in all, Lexa regarded him to be slightly handsome despite the scar running down his shoulder ending at half way down his arm. The referee walked out of the ring and rang the bell. The two began to circle each other. 

The man who Lexa dubbed as Scar started off with a feigned right but followed through with a left. Lexa dodged it easily bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. She moved around and under his next punch bringing her close to his ribcage. She gave him three quick jabs then swept her right foot behind his knocking him down. He sprang back up to his feet and charged at Lexa. 

She stood still and let him come to her. Then, in a motion too quick for him to see she punched him in the face and watched him go down. The man did not get back up. The ref rang the bell signaling the end of the match and Lexa walked over to see Original Cindy. The girl's look on her face was slightly more relieved. "Ya was toying with him." She accused. 

"Nah, I just didn't think it would look right for me to take him out with the first punch." Lexa said shaking her head. Original Cindy didn't look like she believed her. The bell rang again and Lexa moved back into the middle of the ring. 

Her second opponent was also tall but on the heavy side. She decided to call him Flabby. Flabby had watched the previous fight and decided that power was going to be the key to taking her down. She dodged most of his punches but one caught her in the stomach just as Alec and Max walked in with Vin right behind. Her back was to them but it didn't stop her from hearing Vin shout her name. 

~!~!~! 

It had felt like forever but when they finally arrived at Two Golds the sight that met them wasn't a pretty one. A tall guy had caught Lexa with a punch that was hard enough to knock out her breath. They could see her gasping for air. Vin called her name and started to the ring but Max grabbed his arm. "You have to let her do this herself." He started to shake her hand off but Alec quickly grabbed him also. 

"She's never going to think we trust her unless we let her fend for herself. She got herself into this and now she needs to get herself out." 

Vin nodded but they could tell he didn't like it one bit. Original Cindy spotted them and walked over. By now Lexa had recovered and was dodging Flabby's blows. This time when Flabby threw a punch at her she stepped to the outside of it and grabbed his wrist. She twisted and pulled at the same time and put the man off balance. She swept his legs out from under him landing him on the mat. She went down with him still holding his arm and maneuvered it behind his back in an arm lock. She waited for him to give up and only when she applied a great amount of pressure did he do so. 

The bell was rang giving her a two minute break. She walked to the corner where she knew the others were waiting for her. Original Cindy had cautioned Alec and Vin against harsh words but that didn't stop Vin from saying. "Are you crazy? Do you know you are risking exposure?" 

"I know what I am doing 'big brother' I don't need a keeper. If you don't like it leave." Vin just stood there stunned by the venom in her words. She walked back to face her next opponent. 

This one was about Alec's size, built a little heavier though. It didn't hurt that he had the same color hair and eyes as Alec but that was where the similarities ended. The more Lexa looked at him the angrier she got. It wasn't a far stretch for her to imagine that it was him she punched and kicked with such anger. The man had obviously been trained in martial arts for he anticipated her moves. She kept moving at half speed and this time, she was toying with him. She wanted Vin and Alec to be worried. If they were going to treat her like this they should realize she could take care of herself. 

Vin was still stunned at the words Lexa had shot at him. They had never fought or said words like that in such anger. Sure, they had, had spats before but never fights. He was beginning to get worried about her. He could see some of her anger slip away as she fought and began to relax. 

Lexa finished up her opponent with a quick kick to the temple. He was out cold before he even hit the mat. This time Lexa didn't even bother coming back to her corner. Her next opponent stepped in. He was her size but moved with a familiar grace. He was obviously a crowd favorite, he turned in a circle with his arms held out to his sides and the crowd roared. Lexa gasped when she saw the barcode tattoo on his neck. A piece of hair was covering the last part so she couldn't see the last digits. 

Her three friends also saw it and Alec said " He better hope he doesn't hurt her bad, I would hate to have to kill him." His hands were clenched tight. Original Cindy looked at Max and she explained "He's from Manticore. Obviously Lexa's not the only one thinking to make money off of our genetic gifts." she gave Alec a pointed look. 

The two in the ring fought furiously. Their punches and kicks moved almost too fast for the crowd to see. They were talking but it was too low for Max, Alec or Vin to pick up. 

~!~!~ ~ 

Another Manticore escapee was the last person she had expected this guy to be, but he certainly gave her the workout she was looking for. She blocked a kick of his with her leg and threw a quick jab to his unprotected side. She could feel a couple of ribs break under her hand. 

"Damn girl. What's your problem?" her opponent asked. 

"You. I came here looking to get away from "home sweet home" and I get a glaring reminder." she responded. 

He looked at her strangely, "Home sweet home?" then his face took on a knowing look. "I knew you fought too well. What's your designation?" 

"My NAME is Lexa. And yours?" she said with venom. 

"Riley." 

While Riley had been talking Lexa kicked out at the back of his knee and he fell flat on his back . He kicked out at her ankles bringing her down with him. 

"You are really intent on winning aren't you?" He said smiling. 

"I have some money riding on this fight. I don't play around with money." she said as she rolled and kicked him in the stomach. She quickly flipped up onto her feet. 

Riley wheezed as he caught his breath and stood up. Lexa was already in a fighting stance as he assumed one. He threw a right hook which she ducked under bringing her body close to his. 

"So how about dinner? I'll buy with the money I win tonight." he asked cockily 

"Sorry sort of seeing someone. Besides you're going home broke." She replied. She kicked him in the knee again this time dislocating his kneecap. He fell to the floor once again and she leaned over him and punched him hard once in the face knocking him out. The bell rang and she was declared the winner. 

~!~!~ 

When the bell rang Original Cindy stood up. Max asked "Where you going?" 

"Original Cindy is going to go collect our winnings." 

"She bet on this!" Alec exclaimed. 

"Yeah suga. You don't think she did it just for the fun did ya?" 

"Looks like you are two of a kind huh Alec?" Max stated more than asked. 

Vin said nothing. He just sat there watching Lexa finish up her details, collecting her prize money and such. He still couldn't believe she had said what she had to him. She was the closest person to him and ever since they had come here things had changed between them. 

As Lexa approached her friends she felt almost hesitant. She had come here to work out her own demons then talk to them after. She regretted what she said to Vin but at the time she had been mad. When she reached them she said a simple hello.   


For a moment they were all quiet, unsure what to say. Original Cindy came back with the money that they had won. "Girl, anytime you up for another round you let Original Cindy know." 

"How much did we make?" Lexa asked with a small smile.   


"Three large apiece suga." She said handing Lexa her share. She pocketed her own. 

Lexa turned to Vin. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was mad. You know me, I fly off the handle." 

He forced a small smile. "I know, it's okay." He gave her a quick hug. 

"I know how to make it up to you. We can use the money I won to put toward those bikes you wanted to buy. It may take a while to get them but it's a start." She said quickly. 

"I don't think it's going to take that long to get those bikes." Max said. 

"What? Why?" Lexa asked confused. 

"Max! This is my surprise! You already got your turn." Alec said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. 

Once outside he led her to the trio of bikes. "Surprise! This one is yours." He patted the seat of the red bike. 

Lexa shouted "No way! You got this for me?" Alec nodded and smiled. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck. 

"I take it you like it. Does this mean you owe me a kiss?" He asked 

She pulled away from him and said "For a bike like this I owe you sexual favors." She laughed at the stunned look on his face. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you." Lexa whispered softly against his lips. He hugged her and said "No problem." 

They climbed onto the bike and headed for Vin and Lexa's apartment. 

***   
  
To Be Continued.. If you want.   
  
  



	27. Is it hot in here?

Chapter 27: Is it hot in here? 

They stood in the hall to the apartment everyone was laughing noisily except for Vin who was fiddling with the lock. It seemed stuck for some reason. Finally the bolt turned and he let them in. 

"Need a new lock." Vin muttered. 

"We can get one in the morning." Lexa said cheerily. 

"Sure." 

OC and Max had settled in on the couch and were flipping through the channels. "Nothing on worth watching as usual. Do you guys have any movies?" 

Vin laughed. "Lexa she asked if we have movies. Do we have movies?" 

Lexa crossed the room to the cabinet that held said movies and opened it with a flourish. "Madame, movies." 

Max hopped up and started looking through them. "Man, you guys have a little of everything don't ya?" 

"Well, you try staying in a hotel room hiding out with that bundle of energy for two weeks." Vin said gesturing to Lexa. "I had to find something to do and once she discovered she liked them we ended up "acquiring more and more. That is only half of her collection. We had to leave some in, Yuma was it Lexa?" 

"I think it was Mason." She replied. She had started popping some popcorn. Alec came up behind her as she was melting butter to pour over the popcorn. She was stirring the butter in the pot. Vin had managed to get a hold of the butter one night in the market. It was coming harder and harder to come by these days. 

Alec put his arms around her waist. "So what did you think about riding your own bike? Quite a rush right?" 

"Yep." she said with a smile. She turned in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. 

"Mmm." Alec hummed and rubbed his face in her neck. Then he stiffened. 

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked. 

"I have to leave. Now." he said. 

Lexa's face twisted in confusion. "Why?" 

"You're in heat." 

"Am not." She protested. 

Alec backed away from her and gripped the countertop by the refrigerator. "Trust me on this Lexa." He walked to the door and grabbed his jacket from the couch on the way. Max and Original Cindy watched him warily. 

"Make sure she doesn't leave and be careful, with this many transgenics loose in the city you don't know who, or what may try to get to her." Alec said carefully not looking at Lexa. She started toward him to kiss him good-bye. "Don't! Just don't Lexa, I'm already having a hard time staying in control." 

He left quickly. 

Lexa removed the pot from the stove and sank down on the couch next to Max. She leaned her head on her shoulder. 

"I don't understand, I don't even feel it."  
  
  
"Must still be the early stages." Max said. 

"Wait a minute." Lexa crossed to the fridge where the calendar had once been. She turned to Vin. "I'm late, and you KNEW." The last word came out as a scream. 

Vin held up his hands. "Hold on. I didn't want you to worry. I was going to tell you." 

"But you told him didn't you?" Vin didn't answer and wouldn't meet her eyes. "You did! I can't believe it!" 

"I thought he may need to know, in case-" He didn't finish his sentence. 

"In case I was pregnant?" She said quietly. 

"Yes." 

Max and Original Cindy stood up and went to the door. "Sugar, we gonna leave." Original Cindy started to say as Max opened the door. They stopped suddenly seeing Alec standing in doorway. Hands bracing on either side of the door, his breathing quick and shallow. He looked up at Lexa and it was like no one else in the room existed. His eyes were feral with need. 

Vin moved in front of Lexa. She seemed to be as transfixed as he. "Now Alec, remember what we talked about." 

"Don't care." Alec growled interrupting Vin's sentence. 

"Yes you do. You love her." This declaration shocked all present.   
  
"I do. She's my mate." Alec said a surprised look on his face. 

"Not now she isn't. When you are both yourselves again and you can talk about it then maybe she will be." Alec looked like he was going to protest. He moved through the doorway with a predator like grace. Vin circled around to stop him from reaching Lexa. "Alec after everything she has been through, would you do this too her? Put her through this?" He tried to reason with him. 

"Alec, it will be rape." Max stated. Alec's face wore a shocked look as he turned to face her. "Alec, I know you won't mean it to be, but believe me, it would feel like it to her." she said quietly. 

Alec started backing up towards the door again his face tortured. Lexa stepped out from behind Vin staring at him walking forward to him. 

"Damn, I was hoping not to do this." Vin muttered and threw a look at Max who nodded and nudge Original Cindy out of harm's way. She had been through this many times before with Max and new that force may have to be used. 

Vin grabbed Lexa who started to struggle with him saying "I'm fine let me go." 

"This is for your own good Alec." Max said to Alec. She had used Alec's momentary distraction of a watching Lexa to get close to him. She hit him with all her might with two solid punches to the face. Alec, who had been unprepared fell to the floor.   
  
  
Lexa became enraged and leapt at Max. Vin's grip slipped and only retained hold of one arm throwing Lexa off balance and she slipped to the floor. Vin sat on her pinning her shoulders with his knees. "You'll thank me for this later." he said to her as she cussed at him. He clucked at her. "Such language." 

He looked at Max "You up to taking him home?" 

She nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "I suppose I will have to stay with him till this bitch is over huh?" 

"If you would." 

"And Original Cindy ain't going to do nothin'? Don't think so. Let her help." Original Cindy demanded. 

"Okay, You stay with them for now. I need to get him" she gestured to the unconscious Alec "home before he comes to." 

She hefted him over her shoulder. "Ugh. He isn't as light as he looks, that's for sure." She made a face. "Call you when we get there." 

"Thanks Max." 

Original Cindy closed the door behind her. "So now what boo?" 

"Now we gotta calm her down."   
~!~!~ 

Max got down to the lot with her burden drawing more that a few stares. "He had too much to drink." She explained. 

She got to her bike then groaned. How was she supposed to get them both back while he was out? She tried to arrange him on the bike but he kept tilting. She finally had to lay him across her lap and balance him carefully. `Easy' she thought to herself. 

It was a slow ride to his apartment. Even slower going up the stairs. "You so owe me." She told to his unconscious form. She was really surprised that he hadn't woken up yet. She figured that fighting the pheromones had taken a lot out of him. 

She laid him down on his ratty couch and went to the fridge to see what he had to eat. She was putting together a sandwich when he started to come to. 

"Man what happened?" Alec moaned putting a hand to his head. 

"Hmm. Let's see" Max started cocking her head to one side and putting her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah. Lexa went into heat and first we thought you had a handle on yourself but then, being the male that you are, you tried to go after her and we had to stop you before you both did something you regretted." 

"I mean why does my head hurt." Alec said. 

"Oh, I hit you. Hard." 

"Thanks." He said dryly. Then he leaned his head against the back of the couch. "God. What did I almost do?" He banged his head against the couch. "She would never have talked to me again." He said. 

"Don't feel bad Alec. It was the pheromones. They are strong things." 

"But I never lose control. Ever." 

"Even I have done some bad things, "under the influence." She told him. 

He gasped and pressed a hand to his chest. "No. Not you Max." A wicked smile crossed his face. "Like what." 

"Oh, no. I'm not tell you." 

"Fine." He groused. Then while she finished her sandwich he brooded. When the full implication of what could have happened hit him he screamed with rage and started hitting the coffee table repeatedly. 

Max dropped her sandwich on her plate and rushed to Alec's side. She grabbed his hands. "Alec stop! Stop!"   
  
He looked at her his face full of rage. "I lost control Max! I could have hurt her." 

She was at loss about what to do. So she drew him into a hug. 

"It's going to be all right. You didn't." 

Alec buried his face in his hands. He didn't say anything for a moment and then Max realized he was breathing funny again. 

"Alec?" 

"I can smell her, she's all over me." He raised he face and before she could register what he was doing he had blurred over to the door. She had thrown the bolt and chain thought when then can come in and in his haste he fumbled with it. She grabbed him from behind and wrestled him to the bathroom, falling twice and was elbowed in the gut more times that she wished to mention. She turned on the shower and threw him into the tub. She threw the soap and a clean wash rag from the shelf above the toilet at him. "Wash. Now." 

Alec nodded and began vigorously scrubbing. 

"I am going to be right outside so you can take a shower. Don't try to leave okay?' He just nodded again. She walked out while he was pulling his wet shirt over his head. 

She sat down on the couch and started to eat her sandwich. She heard the wet plop of his pants joining his shirt on the floor. She picked up the remote and was watching an old pre pulse tv show about teenagers in high school when he came out shaking. Obviously he had taken a cold shower. He had a red towel wrapped around his waist.   
  
"Can you do me a favor? Do something with the clothes in there." He gestured to the bathroom with a thumb. 

"Yeah." She ate the last bite of her sandwich and put the plate in the sink while he went to dress. She wrapped the clothes in a plastic bag and put them in a corner of his utility room. Even she could smell Lexa's scent on them. 

Alec came out dressed in green sweats and carrying a pillow and blanket. He threw them on the couch. "Thanks." 

"No problem." Max answered. He still looked glum. 

"Alec, you really want to know what I did?" she asked him. Unable to see him so upset. He was really beating himself up over what had happened earlier. 

He turned to her and gave her what was a ghost of his usual smile. "Sure." 

"I uh-sort of kissed Normal." she said quickly. 

"You didn't!" 

"Yeah. OC then decked me hard and told him that I needed a personal day." 

Alec was laughing so hard he couldn't respond. 

"He told me to take a week." 

Tears were leaking from the corner of his eyes. When he calmed down he said "Thanks Max. I needed that." 

She nodded. "Sure but tell anyone and I will be forced to kill you." 

"Me? Say anything? Come on Maxie." 

"Yeah you!" 

He stood. "I won't say anything. To anyone who doesn't know anyway. I am going to try and sleep now." 

Max spread the blanket out and laid on the couch still watching TV. "Cool. I'll be here." she warned. 

"I know." 

!~ ~ 

Back at Vin and Lexa's 

Her heat was just starting to affect her and Vin was trying to persuade her to take a cold shower. 

"Lex, If I let you up you will shower right? Try to get a hold of herself?" 

"Vin, I'm fine! Let me go!" 

"Your not, I can smell you from here." 

"Okay over sharing there." That was from Original Cindy 

"Sorry." He really didn't sound it. "I'm not letting you up until you promise to calm down." 

"Okay, Okay." Vin reluctantly let her up. She glared at him and walked to her room to get a spare set of clothes. 

"We are going to have to keep an eye on her. Being near Alec didn't make things better. She'll be able to smell him now the whole time. " 

"Why don't we jus' spray something all around?" 

Vin shook his head violently. "No way. Our noses are way too sensitive for that. It would make us both so sick it would take us a week to recover." 

"Okay. Then what we do?" She said putting her hands on her hips. 

"Well, first we make sure she takes her shower then we manage the best we can." 

Lexa came out of her room and went into the bathroom,still glaring at Vin. She obviously was not happy about being pinned down. 

Vin and OC sat on the couch and ate the popcorn that Lexa had started making. Vin glanced at the door and found steam coming from underneath it. He got up and banged on the door. "Cold water Lexa! you know the drill!" 

"Back off Vin!" was the answer he got from her. 

He sat back down on the couch. 

"Don't worry about it sugar. Max can get aggressive too when she in heat." Original Cindy said trying to comfort him. The shower shut off and Vin could hear Lexa dressing. The door opened a minute later and she turned to pick up her clothes. 

"Leave them." Vin said. 

"But-"   
  
"They have Alec's scent all over them. You just washed off. You would have to take another shower. I'll take care of them later." 

Realization dawned on her face and she nodded. She came and sat on the couch next to Vin. "Did you see the look on his face? I hope he is all right. I honestly had no clue Vin. I promise." 

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "I know Lexa. I know. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." 

"You were just looking out for me.. Vin, what did you say to Alec when you talked about it with him?" 

"I just asked him because I figured that him being at Manticore longer he might have heard about something like this happening." 

"What did he say? Does he know why this happened?" She asked 

"He had about as much clue as I did." 

"What did he say about when I finally went into heat?" 

"That he wanted me to help keep you two apart during it." 

"Oh." she said and her face looked sad. 

Vin tilted her face up to meet her eyes. "Lexa, it wasn't because he didn't want to be with you, it was because he didn't want the first time you were together to be like that. Plus after what happened-" he paused for a moment. "After what happened when you were taken again, he wanted to make sure that it would be special and what you wanted." 

"He said that?" 

"Yeah." 

She settled back against the couch and started watching the television with Original Cindy and Vin. 

"Original Cindy got a question, why is it that Lexa being in heat drives Alec crazy but you hear calm as can be?" 

Vin blushed and cleared his throat. "For some reason it doesn't affect me until she is at her peak of her cycle. Then I can still pretty much control myself." 

"And you?" OC asked leveling a look at Lexa. 

"For some reason I just don't look at him the same way as I do other men when i am in heat." She cast a look at him "We just figured that it had something to do with all the tests and injections they gave us." 

"Oh." Was all Original Cindy could say. 

The two laughed at the expression on her face. 

The continued watching the movie that Original Cindy had put on.   
  
~!~!~ 

Lexa was distracted. She could smell Alec all over the room. On the couch where he had sat, his scent was even still faintly on the sheets covering her bed. She knew that her cycle was beginning to kick it up. She was getting restless. Lexa fidgeted on the couch. She couldn't seem to get comfortable. 

"Girl, looks like you need to be doing some push ups." 

She nodded. "Yeah, good idea." Lexa got to the floor and started her exercises. 

Her mind drifted to Alec, she thought about waking up in the cabin spooned against the back of his body, playing with the string on his shorts. Then she flashed on him patting the bike and smiling. She could almost feel his arms around her while she was standing in front of the stove. 

"Boo, you sweatin'" OC observed. 

Lexa pushed up from the floor. "This isn't working!" She said loudly. Frustrated she ran a hand through her almost dry hair. 

"Sit ups." Vin commanded. He got to the floor to hold her feet. 

As she did her sit-ups she began to talk to Vin. "Alec doesn't look anything like I imagined. What about you." 

"Change the subject Lexa." 

She went on without missing a beat. "His eyes are the same but different. They looks so sad all of the time. And that smile of his, so cocky." 

"Lexa!" 

She pushed him away as he lightly smacked her face. He flew back and hit the island. 

"Damn it Vin!" 

"This isn't working either." 

"Don't think I haven't noticed." 

"Guys, why don't we just all calm down." OC said gently. "How about we order some takeout?" 

Lexa nodded. "Yeah, I could eat." Vin only nodded rubbing the back of his head. 

"Okay, now we talkin'. Chinese?" 

"Mmm. Let's see, how about fried rice?"  
  
"That all you gonna eat suga?" Original Cindy asked her eyes wide. 

"No, she will eat the whole carton." Vin said. 

"And what you want boo?" She asked him 

"Anything with meat in it." He told her. OC went and picked up the phone and placed the order with the local chinese restaurant. She hung up and said "Ol' boy said it will be forty minutes or so." 

"Okay now what?" 

"Now we can play a game." Vin said and pointed to a stack of board games. Lexa pulled one down and said "Scrabble?" 

"No!" OC said loudly then blushed. "My boo has a hard time with scrabble when she is in your condition. She be spelling words Original Cindy shouldn't say in mixed company." 

Lexa put the board game back on the shelf "Okay how about Life?" Vin groaned. "C'mon, humor me huh?" Not waiting for his answer she pulled the game down and started setting it up. 

"Careful OC, This girl can't seem to lose at this game." Original Cindy laughed and sat down at her space. 

Thirty-five minutes later they were well into the game, Lexa had a husband and two little pink children, while Vin was broke and single and Original Cindy had a wife but was low on cash flow also. To the other two it was nothing but a relief when the door bell rang. 

"Finally." Vin said as he got up to answer the door. It was the delivery man. While Vin took the food from the delivery man Lexa got up and started to stalk slowly to the door. The delivery man, of medium height and a stocky build with messy blond hair, gulped when he saw the look in Lexa's eyes. 

Original Cindy, who had been trying to plot her next move, looked up and saw Lexa moving to the delivery boy. "Vin.." she said in a warning tone as Lexa stood toe to toe with the now squirming guy. Vin turned while he heard Lexa say "What's you name?" in a breathless whisper. 

"S-s-Scott." The delivery guy stammered. 

She was leaning in to kiss him when Vin grabbed her by her collar and pulled her away roughly turning her away from Scott at the same time. Original Cindy had started to get up immediately when she had seen Lexa was away from the table but was too late to pull her back, however she wasn't too late to deck her like she had Max. 

"Thanks. Oh god." Lexa said. 

Vin shoved money at the delivery boy adding a ten dollar tip. "My sister has- problems." he said giving the first excuse that came to mind. He nearly slammed the door in the poor guys face. Turning to Lexa he pointed to the bathroom and said. "You. Bath. Now." 

Lexa just turned and walked to the bathroom. "Make it cold and soak a long time Lexa." Vin added in a firm voice. She just nodded and shut the door. 

OC and Vin sat back down on the couch. She looked at him. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Then Original Cindy said "Home boy was ugly." 

*** 

To Be Continued.. IF YOU REVIEW. 

Tell me how I am doing, let me know if you have anything you would like to see happen. 


	28. Hmmm

Chapter 28:  
  
Max clicked the remote once again. She was extremely bored. Alec had disappeared into his room half an hour ago leaving her on the couch. Her mind drifted to Vin As he had sat forcing Lexa to the floor. His arms were so powerful looking. The fact she found herself attracted to him was a surprise to her though. She had cared for Logan for so long she didn't ever think she would want to be with anyone else.  
  
Then again there were those times that she had wondered what it would be like to be with another X5. Sometimes she missed human touch so much. While she was thinking about transgenics she remembered it had been a very long time since she had visited Joshua and resolved to go to his house when this heat business was over.  
  
Max decided to call Logan after she flipped through the channels once again and deemed nothing worth watching. She quickly dialed the number to his penthouse and waited until the machine picked up. Max frowned, usually he was home at this time of night. It was after all, she glanced at her watch, eleven thirty.  
  
The beep sounded and Max said "Hey, it's me. Just wondering what you were up to. Things are a little crazy" she broke off as Logan interrupted her with a breathless "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just working on a little Eyes only business." Was it her imagination or did he sound nervous.  
  
"I'm at Alec's. There was a little problem earlier so I am stuck babysitting him."  
  
"What?" Logan asked. Max thought she heard a note of jealousy.  
  
"Lexa went into heat so we are trying to keep them apart."  
  
"Oh. I thought that she and Alec were dating?"  
  
"They sort of are. There are a lot of issues though. He wants to wait until they are both sure so we are helping."  
  
"Never thought I would see the day that Alec wanted to wait." Logan said laughing.  
  
"I know huh?" Max allowed herself a small laugh.  
  
Then Alec's door swung open. Max noticed he was fully dressed. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?" said Logan, confused.  
  
"Not you, Alec."  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat Max."  
  
"At almost midnight."  
  
"I'll find something."  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Max." Alec growled angry.  
  
He moved to pass her and she stood. "I can't let you leave." Then she caught a Lexa's scent on the shirt Alec was wearing. He must have been wearing it with her one night. She moved slowly to block him. "Alec, you aren't thinking straight right now.. Why don't you go lay down and try to sleep and get something to eat in the morning?" She could hear Logan trying to talk to her through the phone but knew that couldn't take the time to explain what was going on.  
  
Suddenly Alec blurred and she dropped the phone in order to keep up with him. The two were fighting furiously as Alec struggled to gain every inch he could closer to the door. Logan could hear shouts and crashes as they knocked furniture about. He yelled for them to explain what was going on. Max ended up on top on Alec. One forearm against his neck the hand of her other arm on a pressure point keeping him in check.  
  
They both looked up at the door in surprise when it opened. Right away Max knew what was to follow next was going to be bad. Very bad indeed.  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Earlier that night across town at Lexa and Vin's.  
  
Lexa leaned her head against the edge of the tub. She could feel her hair getting wet but didn't care. She shivered and noticed her feet were turning blue. She wasn't looking forward to going out there and facing Original Cindy and Vin. She was very embarassed about what had happened.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling wanting to cry. How she wished that Alec was here to comfort her. Things with Vin had been kind of tense lately. She didn't feel comfortable going to him when she was upset. Things had changed so much lately.  
  
Lexa had to admit to herself that she was hurt that Alec had wanted to leave so bad. She knew he had been only looking out for her but she was tired of being treated like she was going to break. So what if she had been in a bad situation. It was over and she didn't like thinking about it. That was what nightmares were for right?  
  
She made a decision in that instant. She was going to sneak out of the window in the bathroom and go see him. She would explain to him that she loved him too and she wanted to be with him. She would make him understand her point of view, surely he would agree with her right?  
  
Lexa got out of the tub and quickly dried off putting her clothes back on. She opened the window and let herself out onto the ledge. She walked carefully around to the fire escape and climbed down quickly. She knew it was only a matter of time before Vin suspected something was up. She went down to the garage and got on her motorcylce. She had to hotwire it because she had left her key upstairs and didn't want to risk getting caught.  
  
Pulling out onto the street she hoped that she wouldn't get caught because she had also left her id in the apartment.  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Vin looked up from the TV at OC and said "She should be out by now." OC looked at the time and nodded.  
  
She got up and knocked on the door. "Suga, you didn't drown in there did you?" No answer. "Lexa? Don't make Original Cindy come in there." OC tried the knob, it was locked. "Looks like our girl fell asleep."  
  
Vin frowned "I don't think so. She should be too hyper to sleep by now." He got his lock picking kit from a drawer in the kitchen and knelt by the door picking the lock in minutes. Original Cindy raised her eyebrows. Vin just shrugged.  
  
"SO who gonna go in there?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I was thinking." Vin trailed off.  
  
Original Cindy rolled her eyes and opened the door to find an empty tub and the window open. Vin cursed and went into his room for his boots. Quickly he pulled them on yelling at Original Cindy to call Alec's apartment. She did only to find the line busy.  
  
"Damn! WE have to go after her."OC nodded and they went to get Vin's bike. He sped the whole way there only to find Lexa's bike parked out front. They dismounted and went of the steps hurriedly.  
  
They arrived in the hall to hear "What the hell! This is how a sister acts Max? You go after my mate! And you Alec! SO much for really caring about me huh?It was all an act to get into my pants wasn't it! I should have know I was right about you!" They heard a crash and reached the door to see Max on top of Alec and Lexa starting toward them. Evidently she had thrown the door into the wall so hard the knob had stuck there.  
  
"Lexa, it's not like it looks." Max said struggling to get up.  
  
"So you aren't on to of him." Lexa growled.  
  
Alec was pushing Max up trying to talk as Lexa's phermones invaded his senses. "I can explain." Even though she was angry and losing control of her temper, Alec was losing control of another part of himself that at this moment wasn't helping his situation any.  
  
"Explain that Alec!" She said gesturing to his pants.  
  
"It's your-" He tried to start.  
  
Then Lexa decked him and was trying to reach Max as Vin pulled her out of the way. "Let's go. You are only giving them the satisfaction of seeing you upset." He said in a low voice in her ear. He was hurt too, she could tell. THey turned away from the room to the door without saying a word.  
  
"Lexa." Alec started to say and Vin shot him an angry look. Original Cindy was leaning against the door with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Boo. You screwed up. Stop while you still live." She was definitely angry for Lexa who was starting to cry in the hall.  
  
"Vin. Don't go." Max was trying to call him back but Vin ignored her and they made their way downstairs.  
  
Max tried to follow them but Original Cindy stopped her. "Let them cool off sugar, what you did hurt them." She said trying to be kind.  
  
"We didn't do anything." Max sank to the floor. "he was trying to leave" she gestured to Alec. "I was trying to stop him."  
  
OC's face softened. "Oh boo. You really have a mess now don't you."  
  
"Yeah. Now he won't believe me. I should have known that I would mess up any chance at a relationship with him."  
  
"Logan?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Oh my god!Logan!" Max exclaimed diving for the phone. All she could hear was a dial tone. "Great." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What does this all have to do with Logan?" OC asked.  
  
"I was talking about Vin." Max answered.  
  
"What do you mean relationship?" OC said confused.  
  
"I didn't say relationship."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"I have to agree with her Max." Alec said from where he sat on the couch his head in his hands. The two women had completely forgotten that he was there.  
  
"I didn't mean. Oh hell. I guess I just miss touching and stuff. And lately around him I have been wondering what it would be like to be with another X5." She glared at Alec. "Tell him and I will kill you."  
  
" I have a funny feeling he won't be talking to me any time soon." Alec drawled.  
  
"Once we explain to Lexa what really happened he won't have a reason to be mad and-"  
  
"He wants to be with you too Max. Do you think that finding us like that didn't hurt him too?" Alec interjected rolling his eyes.  
  
Max groaned. "How did everything get so fucked up so fast?"  
  
Original Cindy patted her arm. "Suga, everythin' be aiight as soon as Lexa comes out of it. Original Cindy is sure once she is reasonable she will listen to what you have to say."  
  
She could have been anymore wrong.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
After leaving Alec's apartment, Lexa had been angry and upset. She had wanted to get into a fight so bad. All of her lust urges from her heat cycle had seemed to turn into anger. 


	29. Records

Chapter 29: Records 

The sounds of Lexa's footsteps echoed in the hallway as she all but stomped from Alec's apartment. She could hear Vin calling after her but was too angry to care. Halfway down the stairs Vin caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and she swung around, her hair flying about her face. 

"What do you want Vin?" She demanded. 

Vin held his hands up in a non threatening gesture. "Hey I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He said in his deep voice. 

"I'm fine." She said and turned. 

"Don't take it out on me cause you are upset." He said starting to get angry. 

"Upset? Why would I be upset Vin?" Lexa asked in a low voice that Vin knew meant trouble. 

"Look-" He started but Lexa cut him off by putting her hand up. 

"Maybe I am upset. Hmm now why could that be?" She asked tilting her head to the side as if thinking. "I find out the guy I am seeing doesn't want to sleep with me." she knew this wasn't true but was feeling irrational. "No, that's not it. Maybe it is because two of the people I trusted most in the world betrayed me?" Her head straightened. "Yeah, I think that's it." 

She turned once again and started back down the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Vin asked concerned. 

"Don't worry Vin. I'm going right home like a good little girl." She said sarcastically. He followed her down but by the time he had reached his bike she had already roared off. 

~!~!~!~ 

Vin reached the apartment to find the door still wide open and Lexa sobbing on the floor. Everything had finally caught up with her. Without a word Vin reached out to help her up and when she stood he held her close. After a moment he pulled her to the couch and sat down bringing her with him. 

"He makes me so mad Vin. How can I love someone that makes me this mad? After all that has happened?" Vin shook his head 

"I don't know Lexa. I don't know. But I think there was probably more to what we saw in there." 

"Yeah right." Vin shook his head again and waited for her sobs to subside. 

When they finally did he looked down to find her sleeping. He carried her into her room and shut the door. Then he moved to the set of free weights in the corner and started to work out. 

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Setting the weights down Vin went to answer it. Swinging the door partially inward revealed Original Cindy standing in the hallway. 

~!~!~! 

Original Cindy had volunteered to come talk to Vin and Lexa because it had been the general consensus that either Alec or Max would cause a bigger problem than they already had on their hands. 

"Hello Original Cindy." Vin said his voice cool. 

"Hey boo." she waited for him to invite her in. 

"Can a girl come in?" She asked. 

He stepped aside and she walked in. She looked at Lexa's closed door. 

"I need to talk to the both of you." She said. 

Vin said, "I don't think that is such a good idea right now." His eyes also flicked to Lexa's door. 

Before OC could insist a loud crash came from Lexa's room. "What was dat?" She asked. 

He tilted his head listening to the tinkling of glass. "I figure it was her glass bear." he said. 

Original Cindy swallowed. "Okay, Original Cindy will jus' have to tell you then." she paused looking at him hoping for some sign of acceptance. Vin stayed standing as Cindy sat on the couch. "Boo, it wasn't what it looked like last night." Another crash came from Lexa's room. It sounded suspiciously like the jewelry box that Vin had given Lexa for her sixteenth birthday. She was really pissed. 

Vin winced but said "Uh-huh." He sat down beside her and tried to look uninterested. 

"Really. Alec tried to get out and Max tried to stop him. She had just knocked him down and then Lexa came in. So you see it wasn't what you think it is." 

A sound of material ripping echoed through the apartment and Original Cindy was the one who winced this time. "Sounds like Lexa's bed just died." She said dryly. 

Vin nodded and stood. "She's really upset. It is probably better that you go. I'll try to explain it to her later." 

Original Cindy silently agreed. She had seen upset X5s before. She went to the door and waved as she left. 

~!~!~! 

Vin looked at Lexa's door and sighed. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he finished he went into his room to see Lexa lying on his bed. He grabbed some clothes and went to look at the damage she had caused her room. He shook his head at the scene he saw before him. The bed was turned on its side and the stuffing had been ripped out. All of the figurines she had been given or she had stolen on their many adventures. 

He decided to change and sleep on the couch for tonight. He could help her fix her room tomorrow after he explained what Original Cindy had told him. He pulled her comforter from the floor and grabbed her pillow from where it was perched precariously on the windowsill. Making his way through the darkness of the living room was easy and as he lay on the couch he wondered how things could have changed so drastically in such a short time.   
  


~!~!   
  


Lexa woke with a scream stuck in her throat. Another nightmare. She looked at the clock and it read two fifty three in the morning. Realizing that Vin had not come to bed she slipped out of the covers and padded into the living room. Her eyes easily picked out his sleeping form on the couch. Lexa moved so that she was standing over him and she watched him sleep.   
  


Moments later she realized he was beginning to stir. She brushed her hand across his forehead to let him know that it was she. He grabbed the hand as she was pulling it back. 

" I thought you were sleeping." He said his voice rough from sleep.   
  
" I had a nightmare." She said yawning. "You go ahead and take your bed. I don't know if I can sleep."   
  
She yawned again her actions betraying her words. Vin grabbed the pillow and blanket from the couch, then taking her hand, he led her into the bedroom. "The bed's big enough." He said simply and lay down pulling her with him. 

They both lay content to listen to each other's breathing, not needing small talk. Soon enough they were both asleep. 

~!~!~!~ 

The next morning Vin had to leave early to go to work but resolved to come home at lunch and talk to Lexa. He looked at her one last time before leaving. She was lying on her side with one arm wrapped around his pillow. Her hair lay about her like a halo. Even asleep he could see she was upset. Her mouth was twisted into a frown. 

~!~!~! 

Lexa woke and showered and changed quickly. She had decided to go out today and try to forget her problems with Alec. Even thinking his name made her angry. She frowned as she pulled on a pair of black jeans and a leopard print shirt. She quickly put on her boots and grabbed her jacket on her way out the door. She made her way to her bike and revved it up. 

She drove to the post office like the bike was meant to be driven, Fast. She parked her bike and pulled the key to the box from her pocket. Inside was a slip for a package that hadn't fit inside. She waited impatiently in line behind a couple that was all over each other. She felt a stab of pain in her heart as she remembered being that way with Alec just a few days ago. She brushed the feeling aside as she gave the slip to the clerk and he returned with a rather large box. 

Carrying to her bike and strapping it down she saw that the return address had the last name Cintron. The guard who had helped her when she was kidnapped. Hmm. She drove to her apartment as fast as she could and sprinted up the stairs. Bursting through the door she settled down on the couch and opened the package. On top of it was a note from Joel.   
  
Thanks for the warning. A few people have been MIA. Thought you could use these, I am sure that you will make sure they get to who they belong to. Be careful.   
  


Joel.   
  
She smiled in relief then looked down into the box. Inside were what appeared to be medical charts. On top was hers. She flipped through it quickly and saw standard things, blood type, tests run. She stopped when she got to what had to have been a picture of her at age eleven. From there on were mostly reports of tests run on her Alec, and Vin. She put her record aside and pulled out the others. 

The next was Vin's. She casually flipped through it before putting it aside for him. The next few were Krit's, Syl's, and Jondy's. She quickly flipped through more, it seemed he had got almost all of her original unit's records. Zack, Zane and Lena's, were there also. She put all of those aside and came to the last three records. She felt tears sting her eyes when she saw they were Ben, Max's and Alec's. She opened Alec's and saw pictures of him from when they were young. Some showed him with deep cuts and bruises. Then she came to the section of his Psy-Obs stays. By the time she was done she was sobbing on the floor.   
  


After half an hour she put some of the records away leaving Vin's on his bed. She gathered Max's and Alec's and put them into a backpack. She thought for a moment then put Ben's in there as well. She went down to her bike and decided to go to Logan's and drop them off. Surely he would give them to them. 

!~!~!~ 

She arrived to see Max standing in the hallway with an expression of complete shock on her face. Curious as to what would make her sister have such a reaction she moved up behind her. As she did Max came alive. Tears streamed down her face and she said with quiet fury "Looks like you found yourself a replacement cat burglar. Don't call me." She turned. 

Lexa was not as shocked at the sight she saw. Asha was standing naked beside Logan who was sitting in his wheelchair also as exposed. Lexa felt indignant on Max's behalf. She looked to Asha and said "Remember what I told you would happen?"   
  


Asha's eyes grew wide and she nodded. 

"I will be back to collect." Lexa said and turned, leaving the pair to collect themselves. She got into the elevator just as it was about to descend. Max was leaning against the back trying to stop her tears. Lexa looked at her and still felt angry about the night before. 

"Hurts when it happens to you doesn't it?" She asked. 

"Lexa, nothing happened last night. Alec was trying to leave and I stopped him. End of story." Max said angrily. 

"Sure." 

"It's true. Alec loves you. Believe it or not." The elevator came to a stop and let them out. Max walked out not looking back. 

Lexa considered what she said. Shaking her head, unable to decide, she climbed onto her bike. Her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten in hours. Her fast metabolism also required her to eat often. She turned towards Sector Six. Pasta sounded good and she could go to the little Italian restaurant she had seen there.   
  


~!~!~! 

Alec had convinced Sketchy to take his afternoon runs so he could try and talk to Lexa. He went back to his apartment so he could shower and change before heading over to her apartment. In the shower he decided he was going to do more than talk to her, he was going to show her that he loved her. He got out quickly, dried off and dressed. 

Excited about what he had thought up he grabbed his wallet and headed for the little market in Sector Four. They had all sorts of little shops there. He went into the CD store and the girl behind the counter waved and called out his name. He waved back and went to the classical music section. He found the CD he was looking for then also located a CD that consisted mostly of slow romantic songs. He quickly paid for them then left. 

He bought her flowers and candles too. He took the CDs and flowers to his apartment. Half of the candles went around his bed, the other half stayed in his bag. He then drove to Lexa and Vin's apartment. 

~!~! 

He arrived to find no one home and the door locked. He easily picked the lock and let himself in. He set his backpack beside the door and went to Lexa's room. What he saw there shocked him. The room was torn apart. Apparently Original Cindy didn't get here in time. He thought to himself. 

He quickly set about putting the room to rights. He swept up the glass, wood and mattress fluff. He set the ruined mattress outside, vowing to get her a new one. He had just about finished when Lexa got home. 

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were coming home for lunch." She called out thinking it was Vin. "You didn't have to clean my room. I would have done it." 

Alec stepped out into the living room so that she could see him. Her eyes widened as she saw him. "You were in my room?" she asked angrily. 

"It's mostly clean now." He said quietly. 

She took a step toward him. He stepped back instinctively. Her face betrayed her hurt but Original Cindy had warned him that she hadn't talked to Lexa personally. 

"I need to tell you something." He said to her. 

She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Things never went well after a sentence like that. 

"Nothing happened between me and Max. I was trying to leave my apartment." He stepped closer to her. "I was trying to come to you." He slowly reached out and pulled her into his arms. "You are the one I want to be with. Haven't I proved it to you?" He asked. "Not many people would go to a place of nightmares like another Manticore. I went to get you. The one I want." 

Lexa recalled the symbol she had seen next to the Manticore symbol on the records. "Sphinx."   
She said pressing her face against his chest trying to block out memories. 

"What?" Alec asked pulling away a little so he could see her face. 

"Sphinx." It is what the second Manticore was called." She pulled away and went for her backpack that was sitting on the kitchen counter. She opened the bag and pulled the three records from it. Silently she handed him his. 

For a moment he was quiet, she watched him stare at his barcode on the label. Then, with shaking hands he opened it. She watched as he flipped through the pages scanning the pictures. His face seemed to close down, showing no emotion. Finally he looked up. "Where did you get this?" He asked. She couldn't tell what was going through his mind. 

"The guard that helped me out that night sent them to me." She answered. 

"Them." She grabbed his hand and holding it, she led him to the box. "Most of them are here. Mine, Vin's, almost all of my original unit." Alec looked at her steadily. 

"All?" he asked. She knew that he was referring to Ben's. She nodded and rose from the floor they had sat on and went to the counter where she had laid Ben's and Max's. 

She brought them back and put Max's on the floor. Then she handed him Ben's. 

"Have you looked at it?" He asked. 

"I glanced at it. Not much." 

"Does it-" He broke off, seemingly unsure. She gave him a look of encouragement. "Seem anything like mine?" he asked. 

"I don't know. We can look now." She offered. He nodded his head relieved to not have to do this alone. 

They sat them on the coffee table and sat on the floor side by side. In the beginning the records looked much the same, childhood vaccines, same scores on field exercises. But when the boys turned seven the differences started. Alec already showed signs of rebellion, nothing big, defiance here and there. Ben on the other hand started showing signs of serious mental illness. The doctor who was in charge of his unit began to worry and no one he told seemed to think the same. 

Alec compared pictures side by side. Their wounds while training were similar. They had both torn open the side of their right calves in an escape and evade drill. Alec on an exposed tree root and Ben on a rock he had fallen on trying to dodge a member from the other team. The wounds had been in the exact same places. The days were different though. Two days apart. 

Alec pulled up the pant leg of his black cargo pants. There was no scar thanks to the healing powers of his body but Lexa could tell he was seeing something else beside his muscular calf.   
She pulled him into a hug that he returned with fierce emotion. 

"I've missed you." He told her. 

"I missed you too." 

He looked into her eyes, those strange eyes of hers. Then, careful not to scare her off, he kissed her. He meant it to be only soft and gentle but once he tasted her it seemed he couldn't get enough. He devoured her with his mouth. Just then the door opened and Alec groaned. 

Vin walked in and notice Lexa first as she was closest to the door. "Hey Lex, I need to tell you something-" then he noticed Alec. "Which you probably already know. Sorry." 

She hopped up. "It's okay big brother." It was the first time she had called him that and his pleasure showed. She handed him his record. "This is your record from home sweet home. I thought the three of us could go through them tonight at dinner so that we could maybe find out why we do the things we do. You know, the heat thing, the food thing. Stuff like that." 

"Food thing?" Alec asked. 

"Haven't you noticed that we are all always hungry at the same time? Or our food preferences run along the same lines? Sure we have differences here and there but not many." 

Alec thought about it. He nodded his head. "Okay we'll do this at dinner." He stood up and grabbed her hand. "C'mon." 

She laughed as he pulled her to the door. "Where are we going." 

"My apartment." 

"Why?" 

"Because your room is ruined." 

"So?"   
  
"Your bed is ruined." He turned to face her his eyes dark and hungry. He kissed her fiercely. She responded in kind. 

"Mmm." She grabbed her keys. "Invite Max to dinner. She's upset. She caught Logan and Asha-" was all she got out to Vin before Alec closed the door. 

Vin smiled at them. He was happy they finally got over that particular hurdle. Then he picked up the phone. He dialed Max's beeper and left their number. 

~!~!~!~ 

Hey, sorry it took so long to get this up. It just came to me one night though. I am already starting on the next chapter, and depending on how many reviews I get I will post it by Saturday.   
  



	30. Candlelight Love

Chapter 30: Candlelight Love  
They had barely made it to Alec's apartment before the clothes started coming off. He had just closed his door and turned around taking his shirt off. For a moment Lexa gazed at him and he was unable to read her expression.   
"If your not comfortable with this-" He said slowly remembering the ordeal she had been through.   
She quieted him by putting a hand to his lips. She replaced her hand with her mouth, hot and searching. He pulled back slightly, gentling the kiss. Tenderly he rubbed her back and brought her closer to him. He trailed kisses to her neck.   
"Mmm." She murmured leaning into him. He pulled back completely from her, his head spinning. Holding her hand he led her to his room.   
He gently pushed her to the bed and moved to light the candles. Once done he turned on the CD player. "You are so beautiful." He whispered to her huskily. He moved in close to her and his scent filled her senses.   
They kissed again and the walls were filled with the shadows of their forms making love.   
~*~*~*~*   
Afterward he lay watching her sleep. A smile spread across his face as he thought about the way she had gasped his name. He looked at the clock near the bed and sighed regretfully. It was time to wake her so that they could go have dinner with Vin.   
He shook her gently and she woke yawning and smiling contently. He kissed her and said. "As much as I would love to keep you my prisoner, I think if we don't start getting ready now Vin will come looking for us."   
She simply nodded her head and rose naked, heading for the bathroom. "Don't suppose you would like to help me reach that hard to reach spot on my back, would you?" she gave him a naughty smile.   
He rose quickly. "Always ready to help a lady."   
~*~*~*~*   
Vin had been nervous when he called Max. When she answered he had almost hung up. "Yeah?" Max said. When he didn't answer she got testy. "Look pal-"   
"Sorry it's me." Vin said.   
"Vin?" she asked uncertainly.   
"Yes."   
"What's up?"   
He could tell she had been crying. He wanted to hurt that jerk. "I wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner here?" he asked.   
"I don't know."   
"Please. Lexa got her hands on our records from Manticore, we thought the four of us would go over them. I know she has yours and most of your unit."   
"Okay, I'll be there. What time?"   
"Say an hour and a half?"   
"Sounds good."   
"Good. And Max?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I'm sorry."   
She didn't ask for what. "Thanks. Me too. See you soon." Then she hung up. Turning to Original Cindy she said. "Oh god. What do I wear?"   
~*~*~*~*   
An hour later.   
Max was sitting on the couch drinking a wine cooler Vin had just handed her. She had arrived early and they were listening to music while Vin cooked. He was making mesquite chicken and vegetables.   
"Where did you get the chicken?" Max asked taking a sip of her drink.   
"A guy I work with at the docks "came across" a couple and he owed me a favor."   
Max laughed. "You sound like Alec. He always knows someone who owes him a favor. So what did you do to earn a favor like this?"   
"He got jumped by a few men looking to make a quick buck. Apparently he owed a bookie."   
"And let me guess," Max said standing to lean against the counter. She was well aware of the cleavage she was showing in her black shirt. Original Cindy had even made a comment along the lines of 'looks like my girl is looking to do some itch scratching.' "You came to his rescue."   
Vin grinned. "Something like that."   
The door opened and Alec and Lexa walked in. They were holding hands. Both Max and Vin took note of the body language. Things appeared to be good.   
"You were almost late." Vin said frowning at them.   
"Sorry dad." Alec said smiling.   
Lexa walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from a jar on the counter. "We got a little, caught up." She said blushing. Then she looked at Max. "Nice shirt." They shared a look that only women could understand. Max straightened up from the counter.   
"Thanks. You're welcome to borrow it any time."   
Alec's eyes widened. "Please tell me you mean that."   
Vin laughed.   
Max turned back to Lexa. "So what's this that you have our records?"   
Lexa nodded. "I got them from the guard that helped me get out that night. I was going to take them to Logan to give to you and Alec, but well, you know."   
Max's face became hard and she nodded tightly. "Yeah." It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it then.   
Vin turned from the oven. "Tables set and the food's ready. Grab some drinks and sit down."   
Alec sat and Lexa came to the table holding two beers. Alec reached for one and she playfully held it just out of reach. He shrugged. "Fine, I would rather have this." Before she could ask what, he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her down for a kiss. She moved to pull back and he pulled her into his lap.   
"Now I can see how they got caught up." Vin remarked dryly.   
The two broke apart. The looked almost guilty. Almost.   
Lexa moved to her chair and the meal began.   
"So what do you hope to find in the records?" Max asked.   
"Well, I want to know what all of those tests that they ran on us were for. They gave us so many shots and drugs, they had to have had some reason for it. Maybe they outlined the outcome." Lexa answered.   
"I want to know what they intended for us alphas." Vin said.   
Alec had been quiet. "I looked at Ben's file Max."   
Max looked at him. "What did you discover?" she asked. Max knew that he had always worried that he would turn out to be like Ben, killing innocent people.   
"Not many things are the same."   
Max breathed a deep sigh of relief.   
Vin turned the conversation to something more pleasant. The meal progressed easily. After the dishes were cleared the four sat in the living room. Alec and Lexa reclined on the floor leaving Vin and Max on the couch. They had noticed the looks that had been flying between Vin and Max and were trying to encourage them.   
Lexa got up to get the crate of records from her room. She returned moments later setting it down on the coffee table. She then took out the original unit's files first. "I want to go through our own files tonight but I thought you would like to see these Max."   
She laid them on the table opening them to the pictures. "I don't have Brin's. Maybe he couldn't find it. But look, here's Zane." She pointed to him. "And Krit." And pointed to him.   
Max knew that Lexa had been particularly close to those two back at Manticore when they were young. "Well, I saw Krit and Syl a while back. Zack brought them in on that mission I told you about."   
Lexa perked up. "Really? How do they look?"   
"Krit's really dark and kind of lean. He has gotten so tall. And Syl's hair is still blond, about shoulder length. You would recognize them immediately."   
Lexa shook her head. "I wish I had seen them."   
Vin cleared his throat. "How about we start going through our records?"   
The girls nodded and reached for their own records. Lexa leaned back against Alec. He could smell his shampoo on her hair and a small thrill ran through him. He felt an almost territorial pride. Looking down at her he couldn't believe after all this time the three of them had finally found their way back to each other.   
She opened her record to the first year. It was filled with results of tests on hearing, sight, and reaction to stimuli. The tests seemed like normal tests until she reached her second year.   
"Hey, am I the only one whose records have so many sight tests? And also they have me labeled as Intel. Anyone else?" She asked confused.   
"I have a lot of hearing tests. Not so many sight though." Max kept flipping through her record. "I was put in an Alpha Category."   
The other three looked up sharply at her. "Vin, what is yours?" Alec asked although part of him already knew.   
Vin looked up from his record slowly. "Alpha."   
For a moment the four of them looked at each other. "I am a Beta." Lexa said. Then she read aloud from her record. "Subject is proving to demonstrate exceptional sight and mechanical comprehension. It is this doctor's recommendation X5-427 be involved in experiment 221." She looked at Max. "What about you?"   
"I am down for experiment 830."   
"So they picked us when we were two." Alec said slowly.   
"But I thought that we were all being punished when they put us in the programs." Lexa said. "I had already been in too many units."   
"Obviously they had many ideas for experiments when they started. They just decided to put all of us headstrong ones into them." This came from Vin.   
"Let me see your record Vin." Lexa said. He shook his head. Lexa was puzzled but didn't say anything.   
Max set hers aside. "What about they time that you guys spent in that experiment? Why don't you guys check that out."   
The three of them turned to the part of the folders that said Experiment 221. Lexa's jaw dropped when she saw all the hormones she had been given. She looked at Alec's. His was resting on his knee next to her. His list of hormones was considerably smaller.   
"What did they give you?" She asked Vin.   
He scanned his list then looked up. "A lot of steroids that's for sure."   
Alec gave a dramatic sigh. "Whew, I knew those muscles couldn't be all natural." He grinned. Vin responded by throwing a pillow from the couch at him.   
"Listen to this, " Lexa said reading from her file. "Subject is exhibiting normal pain measure due to Tyrania injection, her teammates seem to be feeling sympathetic pain, and this is beyond expected parameters. None of the other teams seem to be exhibiting the same behaviors."  
"So, we were abnormal." Vin said.  
"Could explain why they are so amped to have us back in particular." Lexa said snuggling closer to Alec.  
A shudder ran though her body as she thought about being taken again. Alec, as if he could tell what she was thinking, kissed the top of her head.  
Lexa turned a page in her chart and said "Well, I wanted to know what they wanted me for and here it is in black and white. "Subject is to be Intel portion of group 469. Sight is off the charts and subject shows advanced efficiency with mechanics and computers."  
She looked at the group. "So I guess I was supposed to be the computer girl and take stuff apart." She looked to Vin this time. "It explains why I always loved computers." He nodded.  
Lexa took Alec's file from him and quickly turned to the same page. She skimmed the paragraph. "So Alec was supposed to be like my back up. I guess that makes you the muscle Vin. Alec's hearing was extraordinary. Guess that is why you picked up the piano so easily." She turned to face him, before the dark memories could take over she kissed his nose quickly. Vin and Max shared a grin at seeing this.  
Lexa hopped up. "You know what? I am going to have some of that wine Vin and I have been saving. Anyone else want some?" She asked. Max replied that she would. Lexa returned a moment later carrying two glasses of wine and handed Max one. She gave her a quick hug and said a soft "Sorry." Max nodded.  
The group agreed to put away the records and focus on lighter subjects for a while. Lexa packed them back into the crates. Max had said she would take hers with her. Lexa didn't think it was the time to mention that a partial structure of the virus was in the folder. She knew Max would find it in time. Besides, she wasn't for her and Logan getting together anyway, Vin had been lonely for a long time and Max would be perfect for him.   
Lexa knew that Vin had dated occasionally but she wanted him to be really happy and she would do all that she could to see to it that he was.  
  
***To Be Continued...  
  
Sorry it was such a long time coming. I am going to try and wrap it up soon. 


	31. Hive Minds

Chapter 31: Hive minds  
  
Lexa leaned against Alec and tried to concentrate on the movie but her mind was elsewhere. She wanted to look at the rest of her file. She was anxious to see what their later experiments on the three of them had yielded. She looked at Alec's profile and the light from the movie flickered, illuminating his face. She was a little afraid of the emotions that simply looking at him produced. She already could feel them growing closer.  
  
Unable to get into the plot Lexa decided to get up and get something to drink. Opening the fridge, she pulled the bottle of soda from the shelf. She looked at Alec and Vin sitting on the couch. Alec looked at her and smiled. Returning his smile she blew him a kiss and locked eyes with him for a moment longer. The she looked at Vin and Max. She was curled up against a pillow that was leaning against Vin, not quite cuddling but close enough, this made Lexa happy. As if he could feel her gaze on his Vin looked at her and nodded as if he knew what she was thinking. Then his face turned serious for a moment then turned to concentrate on the movie.  
  
Instinctively she pulled out the milk and three glasses. She poured a glass of milk and filled the other two with soda. She put the cartons away and balanced the three glasses in her hands. She was half way to the couch before she stopped. She looked at the drinks she had poured unconsciously. She had come for a drink for herself and brought three. She shook her head and walked around to the front of the couch her hands shaking.  
  
Vin leaned forward and grabbed the glass of milk from her. "How did you know that I wanted this?" He asked her confused.  
  
"I don't know, you asked for it didn't you?" She said her voice wavering.  
  
"No."  
  
"You had to, why else would I bring it, and milk not soda?" she insisted.  
  
Alec reached up and took the other glass of soda, "This is what I was about to get up and get too." He said slowly, his voice careful.  
  
"Why did I do this?" Lexa asked her composure going.  
  
Alec took the remaining glass from her and pulled her into his lap. The mere touch of his skin started to calm her and he made low hushing noises next to her ear. She relaxed into his embrace for a moment then realized he was purring at her.  
  
She jumped up from his lap and stared at him. "Why are you doing that?" She demanded.  
  
"Doing what?" Alec asked confused. He started to rise from the couch and Vin mirrored the movement, their timing exact.  
  
"You're purring at me! And you two are moving in time like you are going to attack me or something! What is happening to us?" She cried moving backwards.  
  
"Lexa, calm down." Vin's voice rumbled.  
  
"You're doing it too!" She accused.  
  
Vin's face looked shocked. The look on Alec's face had confirmed it.  
  
Max stood and walked to Lexa's side. "Okay everyone, let's just chill for a moment. What has happened that you guys could have changed this much?"  
  
Alec's face colored. "It could be what happened today."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, not wanting to say it aloud.  
  
"That simple act can create a strong bond." Vin said.  
  
"But what about us? We were never like that?" Lexa asked.  
  
"If you think carefully we always seemed to do stuff like this Lexa. Whenever we fought against others or stole things we worked as a team and never needed to talk. It just seems to have gone to another level." He replied.  
  
"This is too much." Lexa said raking her hands through her hair. Max put an arm around her.  
  
"It's late. Why don't you go to sleep? After you rest in the morning we can go through the records a little more and maybe we will find some answers okay?" She said trying to calm her sister.  
  
Lexa nodded, the beginnings of tears coming to her eyes. She walked slowly to her room. Alec stood to follow her but Max held him back.  
  
"She's scared right now. Maybe it's better that you let her have some time to herself."  
  
"I don't want to leave her."  
  
"I understand that. Maybe you should just sleep on the couch though."  
  
Alec nodded reluctantly. Vin went to his room and returned with a pillow and blanket. Handing them to Alec wordlessly he turned and went into his room. He was shaken by tonight's events also.  
  
Max looked from Lexa's door to Alec to Vin's open door and shook her head. She hoped they would be all right. She walked to Vin's doorway and saw him pulling clothes from a drawer. "Uh, I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me to dinner tonight." She ran her hands through her hair nervously. Vin looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for coming. Sorry about all this." He gestured to the living room.  
  
"It's cool. Everything will be okay. Well, I am going to go." She turned to leave, then turned back. She saw him looking at her. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Max walked through the living room and saw Alec arranging his bed on the couch and left. As she walked through the hall she could hear Alec lock the door.  
  
~!~  
  
Lexa changed and crawled into bed, emotionally drained. She turned out the light and could see the living room light turn out under her door. She turned onto her side and fell asleep.  
  
~!~!  
  
Alec tossed and turned on the couch. Finally he lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He longed to go into Lexa's room and slide into bed with her. He imagined that he could still feel her body in his arms as she had been this afternoon. He groaned quietly as he recalled how perfect they had come together. He shifted as his body betrayed his lustful thoughts. He closed his eyes and after quite a while, fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~!~!  
  
Vin changed into a pair of boxers and slid into his bed. He reflected on the time he had spent with Max before Alec and Lexa had arrived. He had almost been carefree. It had been so easy to talk to her, to flirt with her. He was pretty sure she had been flirting with him when she leaned across the counter. He knew she had been pretty serious with that computer geek Logan but he had gone and screwed up and now she was single. Lexa told him the sight had been pretty bad.  
  
In the morning maybe Vin would find a reason to be there when she came to see Lexa. He knew Lexa was supposed to go back to work soon so she would be seeing Max more often. That made Vin smile, he could always go visit his 'little sister' at work, if Max was there it would be just a coincidence right?  
  
Vin shifted onto his side and fell asleep to thoughts of Max in her low cut black shirt.  
  
~!@~!~  
  
Around 3 am  
  
The three of them in their respective beds began to thrash as their dream began.  
  
Somehow they were back at Manticore, in the dreaded uniforms that they hated. They were in line for morning muster. Lexa was in the middle, she was clutching her side, and her hand came away with blood. Vin moved to help her but Lexa was pulled away from behind. Behind her was a tall man with dark hair, he was wearing Manticore issue clothing also. But on the shirt was the symbol of the Sphinx. Lexa had mentioned that the second Manticore was called that.  
  
The soldier had his arm around her throat and a bloodied dagger against her stomach, Alec moved to intercept him and Lexa as they moved closer to him but the soldier had been prepared for that. He and Vin moved to flank him but it startled him and the soldier plunged the dagger into Lexa's stomach and dropped her, running away. Other soldiers followed him but Vin and Alec dropped to their knees at her side. She was gasping and trying to say something but Alec couldn't make it out.  
  
Vin pressed his hands to her wounds and her blood flowed over his hands and he screamed. While he tried to save her life a man in a Captain's uniform watched from a chair in the corner. Lexa kept trying to talk, to tell them to leave her, to leave the place that imprisoned them, to take care of each other. She struggled but couldn't seem to make her voice work. Her vision went black.  
  
~!~!  
  
Lexa sat upright in bed gasping for air. She turned the light on near her bed. Hot tears flowed freely down her face as she brought her knees up to her chest. She heard Vin scream and seconds later his door banged open. Then she heard both his and Alec's footsteps as they hurried to her door. They threw it open to reveal her sitting in bed shaking.  
  
Alec and Vin crossed the room and crawled on the bed with her. Alec's arms encircled her and Vin rubbed her back. They kept in constant contact with her as if they wanted to assure themselves she was okay, that she was real.  
  
"I had this dream" They all started at once. They looked at each other and fell silent.  
  
"Did I die?" Lexa asked quietly.  
  
Vin nodded his head and Alec said "Yeah, we tried to help you but couldn't."  
  
"I had the same dream." Lexa told them.  
  
Vin wiped away her tears and got up. He went to the crate and pulled their charts from it. He walked back to the bed.  
  
"I had this theory. I think they were trying to make us like a hive mind, so that we would be more efficient. More of a hunting team." He said slowly.  
  
Alec nodded. "You know, they did that with a unit of X7s. It makes sense."  
  
Vin opened their records past where they had left off. "See, here it is. The hormones they gave us, it even outlines a hypothetical outcome. Sort of what I said. They even planned for you two to breed when you got older. They were curious about the outcome, something about your DNA."  
  
"What about you? I don't understand, why would they pair us off and not you?" Alec asked.  
  
"What I didn't want to tell you earlier when Max was here was that I was supposed to be paired with another alpha. They said that the damage that could be done while mating would be too much for any lesser soldier. I didn't want to scare Max with that, since she is an alpha and all." He looked at the two of them. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her."  
  
"No problem." Alec answered.  
  
"So if you didn't know this until now.. why didn't you date?" Lexa asked.  
  
Vin was quiet a moment. "When we were younger I was with a girl for a while, one night the mood was right, I got carried away and hurt her. After that I didn't trust myself." He didn't go into details and they didn't ask. For a while they just sat there quietly.  
  
Vin stood up and turned off the light. "I am going to go to bed. You two need to also. Sleep good." He kissed Lexa on the forehead and left.  
  
~!~!  
  
As they snuggled down into the covers Lexa and Alec lay awake for awhile. Finally Lexa asked the question that had been on her mind. "Does it bother you that this is all happening?"  
  
Alec shrugged. "I don't know. A while back if you had told me that we would get that close I would have said "yeah right" and stopped seeing you, but it feels right you know?"  
  
Lexa nodded. Her thoughts were troubled. "I'm going back to work in the morning. It's time I got back out there."  
  
"I think it's good for you too." Alec said. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly. He ran kisses along her neck to her collarbone. Kissing her one last time on the lips he said. "Go to sleep now, it will be a long day with Normal bip bip bipping at you."  
  
Lexa smiled and wiggled closer. "Stop that." Alec ordered.  
  
"Why?" She asked mischievously.  
  
"Trust me, if you don't, we won't sleep at all tonight."  
  
She laughed. "Oh all right." She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating while she fell asleep. 


	32. Missed Lunches

Chapter 32: Missed lunches  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned DA that I would replace it with Fireflies? Please, Fox has no IDEA what they did do they?  
  
The next morning Lexa woke to her alarm blaring next to her head. She groaned and turned it off. She rolled back over and cuddled up to Alec where she had been so warm and comfortable. Minutes later Alec started to get out of bed and she held onto his arm.  
  
Alec laughed. "Lexa, Lexa, time to get up. It's almost seven-thirty. If you don't get up now you'll be late." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll tell you what, I'll start the shower and you can join me."  
  
Lexa grumbled a reply and Alec went into the bathroom. He stripped and got in. Moments after he had started lathering up his hair he heard her enter the bathroom and the curtain opened. She got in beside him and started to wash. They took their shower in companionable silence interspersed with soft kisses and tender hugs. Alec got out first and wrapped a towel around himself then held one out for her to step into. He mummified her with the towel and kissed the tip of her nose. She scrunched her nose in response.  
  
She could tell he was doing his best to put her at ease but Lexa just felt that something was off about her today, something was wrong. She began to brush her teeth at the sink and wordlessly reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out another toothbrush for Alec and handed it to him behind her. As she replaced her toothbrush she realized that he hadn't asked for one but was reluctant to bring it up.  
  
Alec dressed in the same pants from yesterday and borrowed a shirt from Vin. Lexa had laughed until tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes when she had seen how large it was on him. She threw on black cargo pants and a blue shirt that proclaimed she was spoiled and pulled her hair into a tight French braid securing it with a large hair tie at the base of her neck. She checked in the mirror to make sure that the hair tie covered her barcode then joined Alec in the living room.  
  
"Don't you have to go get your bike?" Lexa asked him.  
  
"Nope. I left it at work. Normal doesn't mind storing it for me." He replied grinning. Lexa rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll meet you there. I still have to ride my bike." They kissed goodbye.  
  
~!~!~!~!  
  
Half hour later.  
  
Lexa walked into Jam Pony and was cheered up by the sights and sounds of the bustling messengers. Alec grinned at her from by his locker and Original Cindy waved to her from where she was talking to Max. Max had turned to see who OC was waving to and saw that it was Lexa. She walked to meet her sister halfway to the lockers.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to rest." Max asked.  
  
Lexa shrugged. "I am so bored at home. Vin only comes home for an hour at lunch and there is seriously nothing on TV."  
  
"Are you sure you are alright?" Max asked as Normal came up behind him.  
  
"Of course she's alright, and she's here to deliver packages like in her job description. Something obviously you miscreants haven't read lately. Now get to work! Bip bip bip!" He said handing a package to Lexa and waving Max off with his other hand.  
  
Max gave him a look of distaste. "Whatever Normal. What sector you got?" She asked Lexa.  
  
Lexa looked at the address. "354 Lander Street. Sector Five and you?" She replied.  
  
"Sector Two. Wanna hook up for lunch?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, my place cool?"  
  
"Yeah." Max said smiling.  
  
"See around noon." Lexa told her as Max walked out. She then walked over to OC and Alec. "You guys wanna go somewhere for lunch?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Boo, you just told Max you would meet her at you place." Original Cindy pointed out.  
  
Lexa held up one finger. "Alec, can I borrow your cell?" She asked. Alec looked confused but handed it over. Lexa dialed the number to the docks that Vin had made her memorize the day after he had got the job.  
  
"Yes, may I speak to Vin please?" She asked the man who answered the phone. Alec and Original Cindy watched with interest written on their faces. A moment later Vin came to the phone. "Hey it's me. You're going to be at the house at noon right? Good. Oh, take a shower when you get there. Max is coming with me and you smell like fish you get out of work. Just giving you the heads up. Okay see you then."  
  
She hung up the phone and handed it back to Alec. She held her hands up to her mouth. "Oops. I must have forgot that I made plans with Max when I went out with you two. Shucks. Will they ever forgive me?" She said.  
  
Alec shook his head. "If I didn't see you do that I wouldn't have believed it."  
  
"Boo, that is truly evil. I like it. It's about time that Max got over roller boy. He ain't good enough for her." Original Cindy added.  
  
"Speaking of Asha, well we weren't but anyways remember when I told her that if she pulled some shit like that I would get her?" OC nodded. "Well, how do you feel about a little revenge for our girl?" Lexa asked.  
  
"I'm in boo." Original Cindy said excitedly.  
  
"Good, I'll need some time to work it out but I will definitely let you know." She told her. Original Cindy nodded.  
  
"Okay, now I need to get this package delivered. You wanna have lunch at that taco stand again?"  
  
"Sure." Original Cindy agreed.  
  
Alec leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll go wherever you are." She smiled at him.  
  
"See ya later." OC called after her as she left.  
  
Lexa made her way to sector five. She delivered her package to a sweet older lady who insisted on giving Lexa a too generous tip. Not that she minded too much though. By the time she made it to the taco stand for lunch Original Cindy and Alec were already seated.  
  
Lexa slid into her seat next to Alec and picked up her menu. "You guys order yet?" she asked.  
  
"Nah sugar. We waited." OC told her.  
  
"Thanks." The waitress came by and the three placed their orders.  
  
"So how you think it's goin' with Max and Vin?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
Lexa looked at her watch. It was twelve-fifteen. "By now Vin probably has lunch almost done and they are wondering where I am."  
  
Alec laughed.  
  
Their food arrived and the conversation slowed as they ate.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
At Lexa and Vin's apartment  
  
Max opened the door and walked in as Vin came out of his room heading for the kitchen. "Hey, Have you seen Lexa yet?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Nope. But she is usually a little late. I wouldn't worry for a while yet. You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah. I was supposed to meet her for lunch." She told him.  
  
"Well, you are in luck. I was thinking about making some sandwiches, you interested?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. But I warn you, feed me and I'm like a stray cat, I come back." She answered laughing.  
  
"I think I could handle that." Vin said with an intense look in his eyes. She sat on a barstool and watched as he pulled the sandwich ingredients from the fridge.  
  
"So how is work?" Max asked trying to make idle conversation.  
  
"It's alright. Some of the guys are decent."  
  
Max looked at the clock on the counter. "It's a little after twelve. I wonder where Lexa is?"  
  
Vin tossed her the cordless phone. "Why don't you call Alec and see if he knows where she is?"  
  
Max shrugged and dialed the number. Alec picked up. "Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Lexa?"  
  
"Uh" Max could hear the rustling of him covering the phone then he was back. "Yeah, she's right here."  
  
"What? She was supposed to meet me for lunch." Max said a bit angry.  
  
"I'll let you talk to her." Alec replied.  
  
"Hey sis." Lexa's cheerful voice came over the phone.  
  
"Hey sis? You were supposed to meet me here."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I forgot. I ended up going to eat with Alec and Cindy. Vin is there though right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then at least you can have lunch with him then, it's not a total loss." Lexa said giggling.  
  
"You set me up."  
  
"Damn straight. We took a poll and decided that you need some action and Vin would be good for you."  
  
"When do you guys run my life?" Max demanded  
  
"Since you got mopey."  
  
"Is that her?" Vin asked and Max nodded. He gestured for the phone and she reluctantly gave it to him.  
  
"Hey where are you?" He asked.  
  
"Went out to eat with Alec and OC." She told him. "And before you can ask, yes I set you up. You were taking forever to talk to her. Do me a favor and make use of my hard work scheming. Get busy, we all know you both need it."  
  
"Lexa." Vin said shocked at the way she had talked to him.  
  
"Gotta run! Bye big brother." Lexa hung up on him.  
  
Vin turned to Max and said "I can't believe she would do this." Then he shook his head. "Who am I kidding? Of course she would do something like this."  
  
He handed Max her sandwich and gave her a glass of soda and they sat on the couch.  
  
"That sneak." Max said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Vin apologized. "I feel bad that she put you in this position."  
  
Max was quiet for a moment. "You know? I'm not. She's right, I was all mopey and I need to get and live." She turned to Vin and said. "So, you going to ask me out on a date or what?"  
  
When Vin recovered he said. "I'll do one better." He leaned over slowly, giving her time to back away if she wished and kissed her. The kiss started out slow and sweet and progressed to fast and fiery. He fisted his right hand in her hair and pulled her closer so he could nip at her lower lip. His left hand molded to her hip his thumb rubbing her stomach lightly.  
  
Max moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently drawing circles over his barcode driving him crazy. For a moment she leaned into his kissing back with just as much passion as he gave. Then reluctantly she pulled away. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself.  
  
"I forgot how nice it was just to be kissed." She said breathlessly.  
  
Vin nodded and watched her warily. He was afraid that she would bolt.  
  
"I definitely think that was one better." Max said after a moment and grinned mischievously. She looked at the clock on the wall and hopped up. "Damn! I'm gonna have to go. I will be late for work and I don't want Normal finding a reason to keep me late tonight when I have plans."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Vin asked.  
  
"You're taking me out tonight." Max said and winked.  
  
"You're right I am." Vin said and smiled. He motioned for her to wait a second and went to get a plastic bag. He put the sandwich in it and gave it to her.  
  
She smiled and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "See you later." She told him before rushing out of the apartment. Vin sat back on the couch and continued to eat his sandwich smiling. ~!~!~!  
  
Max walked into Jampony to find Alec, Lexa and Original Cindy sitting on the benches waiting for her with expectant expressions on their faces.  
  
"So?" Alec asked.  
  
"So what?" Max replied. She went to her locker and started to open her lock.  
  
"So boo, did you two get busy?" OC asked point blank.  
  
"OC! Now really our Max isn't like that, and if she was she had better be forthcoming with all details!" Lexa said mockingly scolding OC. The she tilted her head to the side and thought a moment. "On the other hand, I don't want all details since he's my brother and all but vague descriptions will do."  
  
Max looked at them over her shoulder and pretended disinterest. "Now guys what makes you think anything happened?"  
  
"Because I worked hard to set that up!" Lexa said indignantly  
  
"In that case, we may have kissed and we may be going out tonight." Max said smiling.  
  
"Good!" Lexa declared nodding her head.  
  
Alec pulled her into a hug. "Guess that means I get you all to myself tonight huh?"  
  
"Well, Original Cindy and I" She was cut off by Alec kissing her. "Don't have plans at all." She said afterwards.  
  
The group laughed and Normal stuck his head around the corner of the lockers. "Come on you miscreants! Get to work!" They groaned and received their packages and set out to do their jobs.  
  
*******To Be Continued.  
  
Okay, so did anyone watch that pathetic excuse for a show Fireflies? Can you believe they replaced DA with that? So disappointed. 


	33. White is not a good date

Chapter 33: White is not a good Date 

Disclaimer: If I owned DA it would be on every night.. obviously I don't own a thing.. 

A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the reviews. Things are kind of tough at home right now and it really perks me up to see all the nice things you all write..   
~!~!~! 

Lexa moaned as they entered Alec's apartment after work. "Ugh. I think Normal is trying to kill me for being gone so long." She rolled her head in a circle trying to relax her shoulder muscles. 

"Aww poor baby." Alec teased laughing slightly. He took her messenger bag from her shoulder and dropped it on the floor. He dropped his next to hers and placed his hands on his shoulders rubbing gently. 

"Mmm. That feels so good." she moaned. 

Alec pulled her closer against his chest and draped his arms over her shoulders. Bending his arms back he played with her hair while they stood there in companionable silence. 

Lexa moved to sit on the couch and pulled Alec with her. "Do you think we should head to my place so we can help Vin get ready?" She asked. 

Alec chuckled. "I think he's old enough to get ready by himself." 

Lexa hit his chest playfully. "You know what I mean, he's only been on a handful of dates. He's going to be nervous." Her face grew serious. "I hope things work out between them." 

Alec nodded in agreement. "Me too. They deserve to be happy." He stood. "Come on, let's go help him get ready." 

The walked down to Alec's motorcycle. They had taken it from Jampony after Alec convinced Normal to let Lexa leave her bike there. She slid on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. A girl walked by and gave Alec an appreciative look, her arms tightened. Alec shook his head and smiled. He leaned back and whispered in her ear "All yours." 

Lexa blushed as she remembered declaring that the first night they made love. She kissed his cheek then they were off. 

~!~!~! 

They entered her apartment to find Vin walking to his room from his shower. He closed the door and Alec walked to the fridge to get them all something to drink. Lexa went to her room to change out of her work clothes into something more comfortable. 

Alec was pulling beer from the fridge when Vin came out of his room. He had shaved closely and his head was shiny from the extra careful job he had done shaving it. He was carrying two shirts and headed to Lexa's room. Alec knew he was going to ask her opinion. He smiled and shook his head. 

Lexa had her back to her door. She had changed and started to leave her room but went back to pull her hair up into a bun. She heard Vin enter the room. Before he could say anything she said "The black shirt looks better with those pants." She hadn't even turned around. When she realized this her eyes went wide and she turned slowly. 

Sure enough Vin was wearing the pants she thought he was and was carrying a black and a green shirt. He gave her an odd look. 

"You couldn't see me, how did you" he was cut off by Alec walking past him into the room. 

Lexa shrugged and tried not to look as spooked as she felt. "Don't know. I just KNEW." She said emphasizing the last word. "Must have something to do with all of the experiments. Maybe it's all starting to come together." 

She sat on her bed. Alec moved to her side and sat down wrapping his arms around her. 

"Why am I the only one this happens to?" She asked. "You guys don't have these freaky things happening." 

"Maybe you are supposed to take care of us?" Alec joked. When he saw the sad expression on her face his smile faded. "Really, it's going to be okay. I promise." He kissed her cheek. 

Vin watched the exchange with an unreadable look on his face. Lexa stood suddenly. 

"C'mon, you need to get ready for your date. Max will be here soon." They moved into the living room and Alec sat on the couch while Lexa sorted through the movies. Vin went back into his room leaving the door open. 

"So where are you taking Max?" Alec asked Vin. 

Vin pulled the black shirt over his head and replied "I'm not sure. Where do you think we should go?" 

"You don't even know where you are going?" Lexa demanded. 

"No, I'm not sure what she would like to do." 

"Well, what do you like to do?" Alec asked Vin. 

"Hmm, let's see, I like to box, break into places and steal things. Yep those are pretty much my hobbies." He said grinning. 

"Well, why don't you start with dinner. Max likes to eat." Alec said grinning back. 

"Yeah she mentioned something to that effect. What kind of food?" 

"Pasta. She definitely has a thing for pasta." 

"Hey Alec, how about that Italian place near where we ate today? what's it called? Amore Cafe'?" 

"That place is good. I'll write down the directions." He went to the counter and pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer and a pen. 

"Okay Mr. Unprepared, what next?" She asked. 

"I don't know, a movie?" Vin said unsure. 

"No! You can't do that! That's boring, unoriginal" Alec cut her off. 

"Sweetheart, you do remember Max hasn't been out on a date in quite a while don't you?" Alec said. 

"Exactly! That's why it has to be special!" Lexa exclaimed exasperated. 

"Listen Vin, take her to the fights at Ringside, in Sector Two. Tell them Ryan told you to come and they will give you the best seats in the house. You guys can discuss the fights, bet a little, then bring her home for "a movie" " he made quotation marks in the air. "And let nature take it's course buddy." 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's romantic." she turned to Vin. "Take her down by the shore at least, walk a bit you know." 

Vin nodded. "Okay, well it sounds fun to me." There was a knock at the door. Lexa got up and dashed to the bathroom. She came back carrying a bottle of cologne. "Stink pretty. Nothing is sexier than a man who smells good." She told him while she spritzed it over him. Alec opened the door to reveal Max standing there. She had one hand on her hip. 

"Took ya long enough." She said. She walked in and asked Lexa, what do you think?' executing a small turn showing off her outfit. It was a bright blue tank top that fell a few inches short of her pants showing off a good deal of her stomach. She had a light tan vest over it with tan pants. Lexa had to laugh when she saw Max's shoes. 

"Where the hell did you find blue boots to match that shirt?" She asked. 

"Please, if you ever shopped with OC you would know that there is nothing she can't find." Max said smiling. 

"It looks good." Lexa said. 

"Shall we go?" Vin asked in his deep voice. He playfully offered her his arm. 

"Yes we shall." Max said in a snooty voice then laughed as they left the room, Vin's laughs mingled with hers out in the hall. 

"It's good to hear her laugh again." Alec commented. "That's a sound that hasn't been her here very much this last year." 

"Yeah, Vin looked happy too. I'm happy." She added. 

Alec moved closer to her and took her into his arms. "You are?" 

"Uh huh. I didn't think we would ever find you again. Now we are together again like we should be." She explained. 

"Like we should be." He agreed emphatically. He pulled her in for a kiss which she went more than willingly. 

~!~!~! 

When they came up for air Lexa laughed. "As much fun as this is, how about we go to Crash? I feel like playing pool and we should probably be good friends and save Sketchy from giving too much money to strangers." 

"Not when he could give it to us right?" Alec said. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing Alec's hand to bring him with her. He pouted. "I was just getting comfortable." 

"C'mon." They paused at the door so Lexa could lean over and put her shoes on. Alec leaned over her back and kissed her exposed neck. 

"As much as I love the access to your beautiful neck, shouldn't you do something about this hair? Your barcode.." He said trailing off. 

"Easily fixed." Lexa pronounced and pulled the hair tie from her bun. her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. He lightly took a handful in his ands and brought it to his nose. 

"I love your scent." He told her. She turned to face him. 

"My scent?" She asked. 

"I can smell you on my sheets, my clothes, my skin, everywhere." She wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Sorry." 

"Don't be. It's comforting." 

She nodded her head. She knew what he was talking about. She leaned against him breathing deeply. "This thing, it's scary." 

He rested his cheek against her head waiting for her to finish her thought. 

"It seems to be turning us more, I don't know, animalistic." 

Alec tried to lighten the mood by joking with her. "You turn me into an animal." 

Rolling her eyes once more she pulled away and opened the door. "Let's roll." 

They left. 

~!~!~!~!! 

Max and Vin 

Getting downstairs, there was a minor argument about the night's mode of transportation. 

"There is no way I am letting you drive." Vin insisted. 

"Why not? Alec's rode with me." 

"Exactly you scared the hell out of him." He said. 

"He told you that?" Max demanded. 

"No." 

"Okay." Max said giving him a strange look. 

"I just know." Vin said defensively. A confused look on his face. 

Max wisely changed the subject. "I'll tell you what. Let's take our bikes. We can race there." 

Vin nodded accepting the challenge. They hopped onto their bikes and raced the whole way there. Max won by mere seconds. She slid off her bike with a big smile. "Now you owe me something." 

"What? Dessert?" Vin said sarcastically. His smile took the bite from his words. 

"Nope a kiss." Max said her face eager. 

Vin drew her into his arms roughly and kissed her with a passion that took her breath away. Pulling away he gave her a triumphant smile. 

When Max got her breath back she said cockily "You call that a kiss?" Then walked past him into the restaurant giving him a view he couldn't help but appreciate. 

They sat down and ordered dinner. Max insisted they have a nice wine instead of beer. Vin pouted. "okay but now we really have to have dessert." 

~!~!~! 

Their dinner had just arrived when in walked someone Max had hoped to never see again. Agent White. He was dressed in a suit as always but this time he was accompanied by a young woman. She was blond with brilliant blue eyes. Max could tell by the way she moved that they woman was a familiar. 

"Oh shit." She said with feeling. 

*** To be Continued. 

Ain't I evil? Gets good next chapter. 


	34. What a date!

Chapter 33: 

"What's wrong?" Vin asked concerned. 

"See that guy at the door, the one with the cheesy suit?" Max asked. 

"Yeah." Then a look came over his face. "Old boyfriend." 

"Hell no. We need to get out of here without him seeing us though." Max said. 

"Why?" Vin asked perplexed. 

"Cause he would love to kill me." Max said simply. 

"Okay." Vin answered. He stood up and put some money on the table to cover the bill then used his large size to their benefit. He blocked Max from Ames's view as the hostess walked them past their table. He waited for her to walk in front of him and then walked behind her. 

As they left the restaurant the transgenic's could hear the blond ask him what he did for a living. 

"Murder innocents." Max mumbled under her breath. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. She could hear the crinkle of his suit as he turned in his seat. Her back stiffened and she walked faster. 

They had made it outside to their bikes before she heard the voice that curdled her blood. 

"Four five two. What a pleasure." Ames White said. 

Max turned slowly and Vin turned with her. White was standing with his gun out, legs spread apart for balance. His gun was aimed squarely at the center of her heart. 

"The pleasure's all yours." Max said sarcastically. "A gun on a date White? Thought the pretty blond could take you? Or is she your next victim?" 

"Tsk Tsk four five two funny you should be talking about dates. Is he yours?" He asked her. Then he turned to Vin and asked "Do you know what she is?" 

Vin looked at him for a moment the said quietly. "Of course." 

"Of course. You must be one of them then." 

"If by them you mean transgenics, then yeah." Vin told him. 

White gestured with his gun. "Go join your friend over there." 

"Uh Ames?" Came a timid voice from behind them. 

"Dana." Ames said turning around. He hid his gun under his coat. "It's cold, why don't you wait for me inside?" 

"I was just wondering what was taking you so long." She told him edging back towards the doors. 

"I'm just talking to a couple of friends. That's all." He told her. 

Chapter 33: What a date!   
  


"Friends? I'm touched. No wait, you are." Max said. She sprung forward and kicked the gun from his hand. Vin leapt at him from the other side and kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Ames clutched his chest. 

Dimly Vin could hear the girl, Dana, screaming and the manager coming outside. "Max, time to roll." He said. She nodded shortly and they jumped on their bikes. They roared to life as Vin and Max sped away. 

A couple of miles away Max stopped her bike and waited for Vin to pull up beside her. When he did she said "I think we should go back to your apartment and hide out for a while. The guy is like a pit bull. He will organize a search all night." Vin nodded his acceptance. 

"I'm sorry." She said with a pensive look on her face. "I'll explain everything when we get there." With that she took off and headed for Vin and Lexa's apartment.   
~!~!~ 

They arrived fifteen minutes later. They stood outside the door as Vin worked the lock. Inside they could hear a thump and Alec called out "hold on a second!" 

They laughed and waited until they were told they could come in. Alec and Lexa's faces were blushing as they closed the door. 

"What are you doing back so soon?" Lexa asked. 

"Sorry but we had a run in with White." Max explained. 

"Who?" Lexa asked her. 

Before Max could explain Alec told her "Oh, just a wacky breeding cult loony intent on seeing the death of all transgenics. Our Max in particular." 

"Why Max?" 

"Oh it probably has something to do with the fact the took the man's child." 

"I didn't "Take" him. I rescued him. He was going to let his son die in that stupid test." Max interjected hotly. She explained the situation without going into too much detail. 

"Well, now he is gunning for you." Alec told her. "But how did you get away so easily?" 

"I don't see how that was easily. I think we caught him off guard, he was trying to play human for his date." 

"Great, just another person on the transgenic hit parade." Lexa said groaning. She leaned against Alec. 

"It's going to be okay." Vin told her. It was the first time he had spoken since they had arrived. Max looked at him. "It is." 

"Really, how do you figure?" Max asked. 

Vin grinned. "He doesn't have a chance against us." 

Max leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're right." She straightened. "Okay so what's the plan for tonight?" 

"The plan sure didn't include you two tonight." Alec said wryly. 

"Aww, poor guy." Lexa said leaning in to kiss him. The kiss grew until Vin cleared his throat. 

"As ah, entertaining as this is, it's not something I want to watch all night." He told them. 

They pulled apart. "So are you going to stay here tonight?" She asked Max. 

"Nah, I am going to go back home. Original Cindy would freak if I didn't." 

"Okay. But be careful." She told her. Alec got up and started pouring some drinks. 

"Well, Max, the night is still young. Anyone up for a movie?" Alec said. 

"Sure." Lexa agreed. Max nodded and Vin just sat down on the couch. 

Lexa walked into her room and took off her shoes. She grabbed her comforter and pillows from her bed and went back to the living room. She spread out the comforter on the floor and laid the pillows on the comforter. 

"We really need to get a love seat or something. That couch is too small." Lexa commented. 

"It's big enough for three people." Alec told her. 

"Not if your sitting with Vin." She said. 

"Hey!" Vin exclaimed. 

"Well it's true." Lexa said frowning. Alec came around the front of the couch and sat on the comforter handing the drink to Lexa. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the forehead. She walked to the shelves and started searching for a movie. She took a sip of her drink and choked. "How much liquor did you put in this Alec?" 

"Oh a little bit, okay a lot." 

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" She teased. 

"Of course." 

Lexa rolled her eyes and made two selections from the shelf and turned around. "Okay so are we watching Fools Rush In or Resident Evil?" 

"Hmm Vin, romantic comedy or kick ass movie with two hot girls?" Alec said pretending to give it real consideration. 

"So Vin what do you think?" Max said with an evil smile. 

"Uh, I abstain?" Vin said uncertainly. 

"Fools Rush In it is." Lexa said triumphantly. 

They settled down to watch the movie. 

~!~!~! 

After it ended (with Lexa crying her eyes out and Max trying not to show it affected her also) The group stood up. Alec wiped Lexa's tears away tenderly and kissed her on the cheek. "You softy." He said smiling. 

She playfully punched him. "Jerk." 

"I think I am going to blaze." Max said. She gave Lexa a hug and Vin walked her to the door. 

The two looked back to see Alec and Lexa watching with interest. "Excuse us." Vin said. 

"Don't mind us." Lexa said smiling. 

"They have no conscience." He told Max. He kissed her softly and opened the door. "Call if there is any problems." He told her as she left. 

"I will." she replied. 

Vin closed the door to see Alec and Lexa watching him. 

"You really like her." Lexa said teasing. 

"So?" 

"It's cute. My big brother in love." 

Vin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go to bed." 

He went into his room and closed the door. 

"You staying tonight?" Lexa asked Alec. 

"If you want." 

She pulled him down to kiss her. "I want." They made their way into the bedroom. 

~!~!~ 

Lexa laid on her side propped up on one elbow, watching Alec sleep. She marveled at how peaceful he could look when the stress of the day faded from his face. As she smoothed the hair back from his face she thought about herself. About how far she had come in the last few months. She had felt a piece of herself lost until they had found Alec. They had fought, made up and fought again. She had that awful experience with the X5 while she had be held captive. She shuddered as she remembered. Alec had really helped her break through her barriers. 

Her thoughts turned to Max and Vin. She was happy that they were seeing each other but things had seemed to fall into place all to easily. She hadn't had much time to get to know Max as well as she would have liked to but she didn't see her behavior as of late, normal. She made a mental note to talk to her as soon as she could. She thought Max hadn't gotten over the whole Logan thing like she was pretending. 

Speaking, well thinking, of that incident, she owed Ms. Barlow the repayment she had promised. A wicked grin crossed her face. She had just the idea to take the air out of Asha's balloon. 

She scooted closer to Alec and sighed. This is where she wanted to be. Alec moaned her name in his sleep and she kissed his forehead. His face relaxed as his arms tightened around her. 

She laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. Things could wait until morning. 

To Be Continued... 

Please Review~ 


	35. Lexa's Revenge

Chapter 35: Lexa's Revenge

The next morning.... 

Lexa woke to an empty bed. She frowned, upset that Alec would leave without waking her. She concentrated and could hear the water running in the bathroom. She got up and pulled on her robe hanging on the back of the closet door. She walked out into the kitchen to see Vin eating a bowl of cereal shirtless and shoe less. 

She rolled her eyes. "You couldn't get dressed first? Is Alec in the shower?" 

"I'm perfectly decent Lexa. And who would you expect to be in the shower?" Vin said mildly. 

The water turned off and a moment later Alec walked out with only a towel around his waist. 

"What is with you two? Do you just wear as little clothing as you can?" Lexa asked. 

"C'mon sweetheart, do you now how many women would love to have two half naked studs in their apartment at once?" Alec asked. 

"Not many if one of them was her brother." She answered wryly. 

"Details, Details." Alec said dismissively. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked him. 

"I thought I would go get us breakfast." He told her. 

Lexa's heart skipped a beat. Every time he would do something like that it reminded her exactly why she cared about him. 

"I tell you what, why don't we go out to breakfast?" She asked. 

Alec shrugged. "Cool." 

"Okay, give me half an hour." She told him hurrying to the bathroom. 

She took a record time shower and got out drying off briskly. Throwing on her robe she went into her room. She pulled a brush through her hair while she considered what to wear. Finally she selected a pair of black Capri pants and a pink top with a black vest. She grabbed her black jacket incase it got colder or rained later. She brushed her teeth and she and Alec were off to breakfast. 

"See you tonight." Vin said as they left. 

"Yep." 

~!~!~   


Alec and Lexa walked into Jampony laughing over a story Lexa told Alec about Vin when they were younger. 

"Hey I don't pay you slackers to enjoy yourselves." Normal called from behind his desk. 

"Give it a rest Normal." Lexa called. 

Max and OC were sitting by the lockers. "Hey you sound like you've been working here a long time." Max commented. 

"Well, I adjust fast." She said dryly. 

"You're on company time people!" Normal called from his post. 

"Yeah, Yeah." Max called back. She turned and picked up her messenger's bag. "I gotta blaze. See you tonight at Crash?" She asked the group. 

"Original Cindy will be there." 

"I'm in." Alec added. 

"Definitely." Lexa added. 

Max nodded then asked hesitantly. "Are you going to bring Vin?" 

"Thought I would." Lexa said. Max smiled. "Good." 

"Okay, I'll see you there." Max said and wheeled her bike out of Jampony. OC made to follow her but Lexa grabbed her arm. 

"OC, I need a word with you." 

"Okay boo. What's up?" 

"Not here. It's about that thing, you know, agreed to do together." She said knowingly. 

Original Cindy caught on. "OH, you got a plan?" 

"Please, do I have a plan?" Lexa asked with mock outrage. 

Alec interrupted. "Ladies, if this is private, I can go do my runs." 

Lexa turned and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks. It's kind of girl stuff." 

Alec frowned. "Okay. I'll see you for lunch?" 

"Of course." Lexa said nodding. 

Alec left. 

Lexa turned to Original Cindy. "Okay, we promised Asha retribution if she did anything like she did to Max. We both know Max is above kicking her ass like she wants to right?" this received a nod from OC. "At first I thought we would just jump her and teach her a lesson but then I came up with an idea that would hurt both her and Logan.." She said and OC's eyes lit up. 

"Good, rollerboy deserves a little bit of hurting. No a lot." Original Cindy amended. 

"Right. SO here is what I thought we would do." And she leaned forward whispering the plan to her. 

When she was done Original Cindy was leaning back laughing against the locker. "Boo, that is good. Original Cindy can definitely get behind that. So tonight?" 

"Yep. Tonight. You know they will be at Crash." She said nodding. 

"Hey you two! Do you think you're special?" Normal yelled at them. 

"Actually, I am Normal, thanks for noticing." Lexa said sarcastically as she and OC walked over to get their packages. They left the building parting ways at the street. 

"See you later OC!" Lexa yelled as she pedaled towards Sector Seven.   
~!~!~! 

Lexa dropped onto the bench between the lockers and sighed. Alec closed his locker and looked at her. 

"You alright?" He asked her. 

"I don't know." 

Alec looked at her confused. "You don't know?" 

"Nope." 

"Why?" He asked dragging out the question. 

"Because I have been on ten runs, before noon no less. I have this guilt complex about being gone so long." She paused and put on an upset, pouty face "And you know what's the worst?" 

"What?" Alec said amused. 

"I haven't been kissed since this morning." 

Alec tried to keep a straight face. "Well, that is definitely a shame. I think I should fix that." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly. 

"Ugh, you two need to get a room." Original Cindy said. 

They pulled apart. "Lunch?" Alec asked. 

"Lunch." Lexa affirmed. She turned to Original Cindy. "You want to come?" 

"Actually, I have a lunch date with this shortie from a couple of nights ago at Crash." OC said with a secretive smile. 

"Bring her along." Lexa offered. 

Original Cindy looked momentarily shocked. "Oh okay." Lexa reached into Alec's jacket and pulled out his phone. 

"Hey Hey! What am I a phone booth?" He protested. 

"C'mon, we want OC to come with us." She said. 

"But-" Lexa cut him off by kissing him and waving at OC to make her call. By the time Lexa pulled away from Alec the call was finished and Alec had a dazed look. 

"It's all good. " OC pronounced. "She's going to meet us at Rancherita's." 

"In Sector Seven?" Alec asked. 

"Yup." 

"We better go now." He told her. The trio set out for the restaurant. 

~!~!~!~! 

After lunch they returned to work, although somewhat reluctantly. 

"I am stuffed. I don't think I can make my body work anymore. If the button on my pants go, someone is going to get hurt." Lexa groaned. 

"You just had to see if you could break the nacho eating record didn't you?" Alec reminded her. 

"Give her a break. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." OC said backing her up. 

Alec rolled his eyes skyward and raised his hands. "Will I ever win with them?"  
  
  
"No." OC and Lexa said in unison. 

Sketchy walked by and asked "No what? Where were you guys? I was hoping we could hang for lunch." 

"Me too." Max said popping up behind them. 

The three shared guilty looks when they realized what they had done. 

"Well, we ended up going to lunch in sector seven with OC's new shortie." OC explained. 

"Ooo. What's she like?" Sketchy asked making a "woman" shape in the air. 

"Well, she's got blond hair and eyes to die for, Original Cindy can definitely get explicit with her." She divulged. 

"What did you guys think of her?" Max asked smiling. Some of OC's shorties sometimes turned out to be someone you didn't want to hold a conversation with. 

"She's nice." Lexa said politely. Max's smile grew into a knowing grin. 

The group broke up shortly after to go do their runs. After work they made plans to meet at Crash. As Lexa was walking out of Jampony Alec held her back. 

"What's up?' she asked. 

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He told her kissing her. "I'll see you at Crash around eight or so." Then he kissed her once more and they left. 

~!~! 

Lexa stood in Vin's room waiting for him to get ready. He was staring into his closet not moving. 

"It doesn't matter what you wear, she's gonna think you look hot." Lexa told him. 

He still didn't move. Exasperated she pulled an outfit out of his closet and handed it to him. "Wear this. Get ready now." 

She walked out and sat on the couch, ten minutes later he was ready. "You act like such a girl some times." 

"One of us has to." He shot back at her. 

"What?!" She screamed. 

"It's sad that I can be more feminine than you can." He replied. 

She launched herself off the couch at him. He grabbed her mid-air at the shoulder and turned using her momentum and slammed her against the wall. She brought her leg up by his side and kicked him in the back of the head. Vin grabbed her arm and turned her pushing her face into the wall and pinning her arm painfully. 

"Give?" He asked. 

"Yeah." She grumbled. "I hate you. I'm tell Max." She said whining. 

"Yeah yeah, go tell mom, you big baby." He said smiling. She cuffed his ear and ran out the door to her bike. She mounted it and took of before he could reach her. 

~!~!~! 

Crash... 

They walked in to see everyone already there and sitting at the usual table in the back. Alec and Sketchy were playing pool a couple of tables away and were standing with their backs to them settling up the night's debts. 

"Hey." Max said. 

"Hey yourself." Lexa replied. 

"Alec's looking for a challenger." Max told Vin. He nodded and walked up behind them where Sketchy was telling a story waving his arms wildly. 

Alec picked up the poolstick from the table and threw it to Vin behind him without looking. The group froze. Alec turned slowly fear on his face. 

Lexa walked quickly to them and wrapped her arms around Alec as Sketchy asked how he did that. 

"I uh- could hear him coming." Alec said stammering. 

"But-" Sketchy protested. 

"Fool, leave it alone." Original Cindy said pulling him to the table and handing him a beer. "Drink." She told him. 

"It's okay." Lexa said to Alec. He looked down at her and whispered. "I just KNEW he was there." 

"Just like I knew the poolstick was coming." Vin added. 

"It's probably part of what is happening to us. Makes sense right? In battle it would be useful." Lexa tried to reason. 

"But we aren't in battle." Vin insisted. 

"Shh. Let's talk about it later. Too many ears here." Lexa told them. 

They nodded and Lexa kissed Alec on the lips gently. "It'll be alright." She told him. He hugged her and then moved away. 

"C'mon bro, I am gonna kick your ass." He told Vin. 

"You can try." He retorted. 

Lexa shook her head. 'Boys will be boys' she thought. 'Nothing like being macho in the face of fear.' 

She went back to the table and sat down next to Original Cindy.   
  
"Hey Boo. How's things?" She asked nodding towards Alec and Vin.

"Okay I guess. They seem to recover well." She told her. OC nodded emphatically. 

"They boys." She said as if that was reason enough.

Lexa looked at them and murmured "That they are."

Just then movement at the bar's entrance caught her eye. She looked up and saw Asha and Logan walking in.

She nudged OC. "Feel like going with me to get the next round?" She asked.

"Not really." She replied, then she caught Lexa's pointed glance. "Oh. Of course. We'll be back." She told

Max and Sketchy who were arguing over who would win the game at the pool table.

"Cool." Max said.

The two women weaved their way through the people and headed for the bar. "There they are." Lexa said discreetly pointing out the couple sitting at a small table for two near the bar. The ladies passed by them pretending they didn't see them and took position at the bar with their backs to them.

OC signaled for the bartender. "Four more suga." She told him. Then in a voice loud enough to carry to the offending couple she said. "Have you seen our Boo lately? Original Cindy is so glad that she hooked up with Vin. We haven't seen her be this happy in a long time."

"Yeah. They do seem to be having fun. You should have seen them at our place last night. It was cute girl. They got all goofy when caught them kissing." Lexa said loudly laughing. She risked a quick glance at the table and saw that Logan was paying attention to their conversation while Asha was trying to talk to him.

"They do that a lot don't they? All I know is he makes her smile, which is more than this girl can say ol' rollerboy did." OC declared.

"Really? It was that bad?" Lexa asked pretending she didn't know.

"And worse girl. She was miserable, all unhappy when he got pissy, which he did a lot. Plus he couldn't stand hangin' with the crew." She said and wrinkled her nose in distaste. Lexa saw they really had Logan hooked and Asha was paying attention too.

"Well OC, you know he is like ten years older. Plus he can't exactly keep up with a crowd like us." She gave a meaningful look. "Besides, he always struck me as kind of dull. Maybe that's why he and Asha get along so well. She doesn't seem so bright anyway." Asha's face was turning purple.

"Sad, ain't it though?" OC said.

"What is?" Lexa asked.

"Sad that she had to go after someone that much older. Plus those females that go after the taken ones are always so desperate." She said. They turned to face the couple.

Asha and Logan were standing. She had her hands on her hips and her lips were set into a hard white line. Logan had paled.

"Oops. You was standing there? Didn't see you and didn't care." OC quipped. They grabbed the pitchers from the bar and laid down them money and a tip. The bartender was grinning ear to ear. 

They moved to walk past the couple and Asha grabbed Lexa's arm.

"You don't want to do that." Lexa said in a low voice. Her body went tense, her temper shortened. Across the room Vin and Alec looked up in unison. When they saw what was happening they started towards the group.

"I don't?" Asha asked.

"Not if you want to keep it in working order." 

"You don't scare me." Asha said nervously.

"I should. I so should. You know why?" Lexa continued without waiting for an answer. "Because I don't like either one of you. I don't like your type of woman, the pathetic losers who hang on till they final get what they want. Not because the man likes them, but" She looked at Logan "because they have to settle. Look at his face. You know it's true. Now run along little girl because you don't want to mess with me." By the end of her sentence Alec and Vin had made it to them and were standing beside the girls. In all the time Asha had hold of Lexa's arm she didn't spill a drop of the beer.

Asha's grip tightened and Vin, knowing what his sister would do took the jugs of beer. He did it so fast that it was a blur. As was Lexa breaking Asha's hold on her arm and two of her fingers as she twisted the girl's arm behind her back. "I warned you." Was all she said then Alec wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her away. He held her trying to calm her while she looked at Asha with murder in her eyes.

"Now look" Logan started as he walked towards Lexa. Vin stepped in front of him.

"Give me a reason." Vin said in the same low tone Lexa had used. Logan backed away.

They left the bar with Asha cradling her hand whimpering softly.

"That was interesting." Max said and the group turned to see her and Sketchy standing by them. They hadn't heard them approach.

"Max, I'm sorry." Lexa began but Max held up her hand. She shook her head.

"It's alright. I understand. Part of me wishes that I could have done something like that." She was quiet a moment. "I think I am going to go home." She said.

"We'll go with you Boo." OC said referring to herself and Lexa.

"Thanks, I think we need some girl time." Max said smiling sadly.

"More?" groaned Alec. But he reached around Lexa and hugged Max briefly. "If you want I'll kick his ass." 

"Nah. The look on his face was enough." Max said and grinned.

Lexa kissed Alec. "I'll see you later."

"Promise?" He whispered in her ear.

"Promise." She said.

The girls left.  
  
***

To Be Continued…

What do you think? Did the revenge go okay? I couldn't seem to get any good ideas. Let me know if there is anything you want to happen. Please review!!


	36. Naughty little cats

Chapter 36: Naughty little cats..   


Author's Note: This chapter (although kind of short) is for ACB who expressed an interest in seeing Max and Vin "hit the sheets." I hope you like it. And remember if there is anything you guys would like to see happen let me know and I will try and work it into the story. Well, let me know what you think!   
  
  


Lexa followed Max and Original Cindy into their apartment she closed the door behind herself. Max walked straight to the refridgerator and opened the door. She poured herself a glass of ice water and held it to her forehead. 

"I'm sorry about what happened in Crash. "Lexa apologized again. 

"I'm over it." Max said then sighed. "God it's hot in here." She took off her vest and laid it on the counter. She took a deep sip of the water. 

"It is kinda hot in here boo." OC agreed. 

"I feel fine." Lexa said. 

Original Cindy turned to Lexa her eyes wide. "Suga does this mean what I think it means?" She asked. 

Lexa sniffed the air. Max looked at her confusedly. "If she is, it's the early stages." She replied. 

"What is? What are you guys talking about?" Max asked. 

"You heat Boo." Original Cindy said warily. Then OC frowned. "But you haven't had one since you got out of Manticore again." 

This time it was Max who frowned. "You're right, I guess I just assumed that they fixed them." 

Lexa spoke up. "Vin and I have seen a few X5 and 6 females since you torched the place and they still had theirs." 

"Maybe I'm just off." Max said. 

"Or maybe you are getting back on schedule." Lexa countered the added "Whatever it is, we need to know what you want right now while you are still coherent." She told her. 

"What do you mean?" Max asked. 

"What the girl means boo, is if you want us to let you scratch that itch with her brother." OC said gently. 

Max thought a moment. "If it happens it happens. I don't want to go find him now but if we wind up together it's okay." She said slowly. 

OC nodded. "Okay." She knew that Max wouldn't have said it if she hadn't meant it. She reached over and pushed a strand of hair out of Max's face. "Why don't you go take a shower and get comfortable?" she suggested. Max nodded and walked away. She closed the door to the bathroom. 

"Well, life couldn't get anymore boring could it?" Lexa asked wryly. 

Original Cindy laughed. "Just another normal day around here it seems." 

"I know that we were supposed to have some girl time but in light of the circumstances, I think I should go." Lexa told her. 

"Why suga?" 

"Because if she is going into heat, another X5 female is not someone that should be around." 

"Boo, you don't have to leave." OC protested. 

"Yes, I do. With this many pheromones in the air things always go screwy. I could go back into heat myself, or Max may take me as a challenge. Alpha female and all that." Lexa paused. "I don't think I would be strong enough to go up against Max in any case. She's an Alpha and I'm not." 

OC let that digest. "Okay boo, if you think that it's best." 

"I do." 

"Original Cindy will tell Max when she gets out." She told her. 

"Thanks. If you need me I'm going to stay with Alec tonight. That way I am well, out of the way if anything happens." 

OC nodded. Lexa let herself out. 

~!~!~!~! 

She rode her bike to Alec's. She walked up the stairs to his apartment and stopped in front of her door. She listened and heard the tv on. She grinned mischievously. She decided to scare him. She picked the lock and the door swung open. Laying on the couch was Alec. He had his phone in his hand and had fallen asleep watching TV. Lexa grinned and crept closer to him standing over him. 

His face was angelic. His lips were moving soundlessly. Then his face grew dark and he frowned. He started to struggle. Lexa sat on the edge of the couch next to him. She stroked his face and strangled scream escaped Alec's lips. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed Lexa's wrist. 

His eyes focused on her face and tears filled his eyes. He pulled her to him in a tight hug. "I had this dream- awful- you were." He stuttered. 

She rubbed his head and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Shh. It's all right. Just a dream." she murmured. 

He pulled back. "You don't understand. I was too slow, too late. I couldn't save you in time." 

"It was just a dream. I'm fine see?" She stood gesturing to the body. 

Alec shook his head. "It was so real."   
  
  
Lexa moved his leg so it was falling off the couch than sat in between his legs, laying back against his bare chest. 

"Speaking of real did I tell you Max is going into heat?" She twisted around to see his face. The expression on it didn't disappoint her. 

His face was pure shock. Then concern. "Shouldn't we tell Vin?" He asked. 

Lexa chuckled evilly. "No, no, no. It's more fun this way. It's gonna hit him upside the head." 

"But Lexa, if we don't warn him and they.." He trailed off. 

"But she's already alright with that." Lexa said with a secretive smile. 

"What?" Alec's eyes bugged out. "How do you know that?" 

"We asked."   
  
"We?" 

"Me and OC. We asked her while she still had it together." 

Alec threw up his hands. "Will you women ever stop confusing me? She never wanted to let go with Logan, even before the virus." 

"This is different. Vin's an alpha. Vin is VERY willing." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Does it never stop?" Lexa chuckled. 

She turned her head to get better access to his neck. She licked seductively along the length of it ending at the hollow behind his ear. Alec groaned and shifted behind her. Then she caught his earlobe in her teeth and bit gently. He growled. Long and low. 

Lexa let go of his earlobe and slowly drew back to look in his eyes. They were animalistic. It scared her and she pulled back. She moved to stand and Alec caught her arm. 

"Don't. Just let go Lexa. Let it happen. Let's see where it goes. We can worry about it tomorrow." He said his voice low. 

Lexa could feel it tugging at her senses. The need to let go, to free herself. She heard Alec growl again and it thrilled something inside of her. He tugged her to him and she went willingly. 

Their mouths met in a bruising kiss. 

~!~!~!~ 

Meanwhile across town at Max's.   


"Fifty-eight, fifty-nine. Ugh." Max said disgusted and sat down. "Even chin-ups aren't working. I just keep thinking about how big Vin's arms are and how many chin-ups he can do." 

"Same thing you said with sit-ups and push-ups hon." OC reminded her. 

Max looked at her. "What do you think I should do?" She asked her long time best friend. 

"Want the truth?" OC asked. Max nodded. 

"Go to the boy." 

"That's it?" Max asked. 

"That's it. You have denied yourself too long girl. Ain't healthy." Original Cindy pronounced. 

Max laughed. "Okay Okay." She became somber. "You know?" She cocked her head to the side. "I think I will go." 

OC playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Good. Now maybe you won't be all mopey anymore and I can get some of the ice cream now. Go, get your transgenic ass over there and have some hot monkey sex. I won't expect you for two days." 

Max looked shocked. "Cindy.." 

OC rolled her eyes. "Get!" She pointed to the door. 

Max walked to the door then paused, turning back she asked "What if I stop?" a horrified look came over her face "What if I end up with someone else?" 

Original Cindy said. "We'll take our bikes, that way I can keep an eye on you and maybe you will work off some of that energy and you won't hurt the poor boy." 

Max gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks boo." They walked down to their bikes. 

~!~!~!   
Later... 

Max stood in front of their door. She took a deep breath. They had made it there without too many problems. Original Cindy had smacked her a couple of times to draw her attention from other men along the way but now she was her. 

She knocked softly, a little wary of what was to come. She could hear his footsteps and was about to leave, scared and then he opened the door. 

Oh man. 

He was just out of the shower obviously. He was still slightly damp with a towel around his shoulders and clad in only boxers. 

All Max could think was "Yum." 

"Max, what are you doing here?" He asked slightly confused but not at all unhappy. 

Max stalked toward him all grace in motion. She stopped when they stood toe to toe. She reached her arms up and hugged him. Drawing his neck down to her she bit him, hard. 

"Shit! Max! What the hell are you-" Vin broke off as he realized the look in her eyes and the smell in the air. 

"Max, I don't think that-" His sentance was finished by Max's mouth against his. She reversed their positions and she slammed the door to the apartment. Vin broke away from her for a moment. 

"Max, you aren't thinking straight right now." He said his voice low as he tried to push her away without looking her in the eyes. 

Max slammed him against the door. "Enough thinking for now." She kissed him again. Vin tried to resist but Max's tongue in his mouth was driving him crazy. She tasted like cherries and chocolate and all things good in the world. 

He drove his hands into her hair grabbing it in fistfuls. He ate at her mouth like a starving man. She pulled the towel from his shoulders flinging it to the ground. Vin used his hold on her hair to thrust her against the wall. 

She raked her nails down his back drawing a growl from Vin's throat. Max felt something deep inside her respond. "Your room." Max purred. 

They moved from the wall and started towards his room. They bumped into the couch moving it several feet to slam against the wall. The end blocked the door to his room and the couple decided it would be too much effort at the moment to move it. 

Vin perched her on the back of the couch and kissed his way down the right side of her neck, inching her shirt up from the bottom. Max grew impatient and pushed him away and pulled it over her head. 

His eyes grew round as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Max." He moaned. 

"Vin.." she responded and pushed his boxers off. 

~!~!~! 

Afterwards they lay on the floor their sweaty bodies entangled. Vin laughed. "Well, that was an interesting experience." 

"Oh was it?" Max asked. 

"Oh yeah." 

Their coupling had been fast but gentle and Max could feel herself hungering for him again. Their eyes locked and they moved inward to kiss at the same time. Vin kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear, Max nudged him away with her chin and kissed his neck softly, lightly licked. 

"Oh and Vin?"  
  
  
"Yes?" His voice rumbled. 

"I won't break." She told him. He took her at her word. 

~!~!!~ 

The next morning at Alec's....   


Lexa opened her eyes to sunlight streaming in through Alec's window. Alec's arm was thrown possessively over her, his hand resting lightly on her stomach. She turned her head to look at him and groaned with soreness. She looked at her shoulder and saw a perfect imprint of Alec's teeth in it, an already fading bruise surrounding it. 

It felt like every muscle in her body hurt, she was pretty sure her hair was sore also. A knot had formed in the back of her head where Alec had pulled her hair. 

She covered Alec's hand with her own and said gently "Alec, wake up." 

"No." He said his voice thick with sleep, sounding like a petulant child. 

"C'mon, we will be late for work." 

"We're sick." He said. 

"No we aren't." 

Without responding he reached over the side of the bed for the phone laying on the floor. 

"Ugh, woman, what did you do to mean?" He complained. 

"To you? Look at my shoulder!" She replied showing him his handiwork. 

"Well, we seem to have a matching set." He showed her his neck. 

Lexa laughed. Alec dialed the phone. 

"We can't.." She started to protest but Alec held up a finger to her mouth and said "Hush." 

"Normal buddy. I hate to do this to you but I can't make it to work." He listened for a moment. "I know it's short notice but I got into a little bar fight last night." again he listened. "Naw, I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises and stuff. Max and Lexa came and got me. Lexa's patched me up pretty good." His face broke into a grin. "Don't worry about coming by Normal. Lexa said she would be my nurse, that is if you don't mind." His grin widened if possible. "Thanks Normal, I'll tell her and I'll think about getting back in professionally. Oh, by the way Max won't be in. I don't think you would want her to anyway. Female problems. She nearly bit my head off." A moment listening to Normal, then "Good choice my boy." 

He hung up the phone and turned to Lexa. "Good think OC didn't have to work today." 

Lexa just shook her head. "Is there anything that he won't let you get away with?" She asked. 

"Nope." He smiled. He gathered her into his arms and tried to roll her on top of him. They both groaned. 

"Maybe we should just get up." Alec suggested. 

"Yeah. Good idea." Lexa agreed. 

They got into the shower and dressed. Moving stiffly for transgenics they ate and washed the dishes. 

"Come here." Alec said opening his arms to her. She stepped into them and laid her head against his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I love you." 

"And I you." She replied. 

"Don't you think we should talk about last night?" He asked. 

She pulled away from him looking into his eyes. 

He went on. "I know it scared you a little, hell it scared me. But it felt right. Don't you think?" 

She nodded. "It was like there was this connection." 

He nodded emphatically. "Right. Like you know exactly-" 

"what you wanted? It was that way for me." she finished. 

"What do you think it means?" He asked. 

"I think since they fooled around with our DNA at Manticore they made us perfect for each other." 

"One thing to be grateful to them for." He said kissing her. 

"Hmm." She replied not sounding like she agreed. 

He turned concerned eyes on her. "Do you regret it?" 

"No, it's not that. Not that at all. It's just I don't feel grateful to Manticore for anything. We were their slaves." 

Alec hugged her to calm her. Lexa pulled away. "Let's go see Vin and Max." 

"But if they are-" 

"They won't be. At least they shouldn't be. If they are together, then they mated within the first twenty four hours of her heat, the pheromones should be gone by now. If they are it's purely for recreation." She said. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"Yep." 

"Okay, if you say so. Lets go." 

~!~!~! 

They arrived thirty minutes later at their door arguing. 

"Lexa! You could have killed us!" 

"Oh, c'mon, it wouldn't have hurt us too bad. We recover fast." 

"That's no excuse! You couldn't keep your hands to yourself just for the ride here?" 

"Please, you act like you have never done anything crazy." 

"Not that crazy." 

Lexa snorted like she didn't believe him. She opened the door and gasped. 

Alec stepped into the apartment first. The couch was overturned and up against the far wall. Some of the shelves had been broken, their contents scattered on the floor. 

"My cds." Lexa moaned. 

"Shh. It may have been White. He could still be here." That thought sent their senses on alert. 

They moved in unison, soundlessly across the living room floor. Lexa looked into the kitchen and notice a cabinet open and a few glasses lay on the counter one broken. 

"I am going to kill that bastard." She whispered. 

"You hear that?" Alec asked. 

Lexa listened intently and nodded. "Breathing. From my room." 

They walked stealthily toward her room. They stood side by side, the door was partly open. Alec signaled that he was going to kick the door open. She nodded and he did. It caused a loud noise as it hit against the wall. They looked into the room and 

"You guys had sex in my BED!" Lexa screamed as they saw Vin and Max laying in a dead sleep on top of her sheets. Naked. 

"EEw!" Alec said and turned away. 

"Lexa-" Vin started. 

"My bed! Alec just got me that mattress!" The pair in the bed tried to cover themselves. 

"Let them get dressed Lexa." Alec said still turned away and pulled her to the living room. 

~ !~!~! 

A few minutes later Max and Vin came out. Vin had her sheets around his waist and Max had on Lexa's robe. 

"I'm sorry. We weren't exactly thinking straight." Vin apologized. 

"Uh huh." Lexa said frowning and tapping her foot on the floor. "Well, I hope it was worth it." She said. Then laughed. "It's about damn time. You guys get this one for free, but the next time I find you in my bed, it's gonna get ugly." 

Relief broke out on their faces. Lexa went to her room and pulled some clothes from her closet and gave them to Max. 

"Here, take these and go shower you two. You stink." She said. 

"Ha. Ha." Vin said. He went to his room to grab cloths. Lexa went to hers and pulled the sheets from her bed. 

"Here." She said as she gave them to him. "I will never be able to sleep in them again. At least put them to good use." 

He blushed. "Ah, okay." Then he joined Max in the shower. 

Lexa turned to Alec and said "Kids." And she rolled her eyes. 

*** To Be Continued..  
  


By the way I was thinking about setting up a website with my stories on it.. something simple. Anyway, I was thinking about doing a "naughtier" version of this chapter on it. What do you guys think? Review and let me know. 


	37. Hostile Takeover

Chapter 37: Hostile Takeover  
  
Author's note: Thanks everyone for your positive support! I have decided that I will do the web site, it's kind of cheesy right now but it will improve with time. The site is: www.angelfire.com/clone/synthera/darkangel.html  
  
Okay now on with the show!  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Max and Vin came out of the bathroom looking much happier and very satisfied. Lexa suspected it had to do with the noises and cries of "Oh Vin!" coming from the bathroom. She and Alec shared a secret smile, both of them remembering their first days.  
  
"So what's on the agenda for today?" Max asked.  
  
"Food. I'm starving." Lexa said.  
  
"I could definitely get down with that." Max declared.  
  
"Then it's settled. Where to?" Lexa replied.  
  
"How about Lucky's?"  
  
"What kind of food?" Lexa asked warily.  
  
"Mostly Chinese."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Uh, ladies?" Alec said sarcastically waving his hands in the air. "What about us? Maybe we don't want to eat."  
  
"And maybe you want to sleep by yourselves tonight huh?" Lexa asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm really hungry." Vin said quickly. He elbowed Alec in the side.  
  
"Me too." Alec agreed.  
  
"Thought so." Lexa said. She turned to Max. "We'll meet you there. I rode with Alec here."  
  
"Okay, Alec knows the way." She asked Vin "Can I ride with you?"  
  
"Sure." He said shrugging.  
  
The group walked downstairs together. As the girls climbed on behind them, Alec and Vin shared a smirk.  
  
"Ah, the life." Alec said right before Lexa pinched him.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
At Lucky's.  
  
Lexa had to shake her head. It had taken over twenty minutes to make their order due to the fact their waiter was extremely hard of hearing. Alec's hand slid to her lap taking one of her hands and intertwining their fingers. They were sitting in a both that had bright orange "leather" seats.  
  
She looked at Max who was sitting in front of her and thought about how much she had changed over the last few days. Gone was the tragic expression that clouded her face most of the time, it had been replaced with a genuine smile. She seemed to be more at home with herself also. Lexa suspected that it had to do in large part with the fact she wasn't trying to play "human" all the time.  
  
So many things have changed lately. She had her family back and they were happy together. Maybe they weren't safe but at least they had each other. If what she suspected was true their family might be expanding soon.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked quietly in her ear.  
  
"You, us." She said just as quietly as he had.  
  
"What about us?" He whispered again.  
  
"Hey no secrets at the table." Vin scolded.  
  
"Sorry." Came Lexa's reply. The smile that graced her face though showed she was anything but sorry.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Vin asked.  
  
Alec turned to her very interested. His eyebrows were raised as he tried to read her face and discern what she was thinking.  
  
"Just about how happy I am to have all of us together." Lexa said  
  
"I'm glad too." Alec said hugging her.  
  
"Hey I just thought of something. You are my sister and he's my brother and you are sleeping together. How weird is that?" Lexa asked.  
  
Max turned to Vin and kissed him. "Not at all."  
  
~!~!~!  
  
Outside.  
  
"Base, team alpha over." A figure in black said into a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Alpha go ahead." Came the reply.  
  
"Targets acquired. Requesting permission to engage."  
  
"Permission granted." The disembodied voice said.  
  
"Roger." The figure in black said ending the transmission. He turned to his two partners and nodded.  
  
"We take them fast with as little damage as possible." They walked into the restaurant. ~!~!~!  
  
Their food had finally arrived and Lexa dug in eating her chicken with vegetables quickly. She looked to Alec and saw he had a frown on his face and was looking at the door just behind Vin's left shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw what was making him so upset. The blood drained from her face and she said. "Oh shit."  
  
Vin looked up at her. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Three soldiers in black." Alec answered for her.  
  
"Soldiers?" Max said making it a question.  
  
"Another team like us." Lexa whispered. The team hadn't seen them yet and was searching the small restaurant for them.  
  
"There is no one like us Lexa." Vin said. He sighed and stood. "Let's get this over with." The team had found them and was walking towards them. There were two men and one female.  
  
She was tall and lithe, dark red hair flowing to just below her shoulders. Big green eyes dominated her face. The shorter of the two men was also slender almost feminine until you looked at his arms. They seemed out of proportion to the rest of his body. The taller of the men wasn't much taller, two inches or so, but he was built like a brick wall. His skin was the same golden color as Max but his eyes were what really stood out. His eyes were a silver that looked like melted nickel and were as cold as ice.  
  
"Let's get this over with shall we?" Alec said cockily. He stood in front of Lexa, trying to shield her from view. She took a step to the side to stand next to him. He threw an irritated look her way. She shook her head as if to say now is not the time.  
  
The strange woman said "Nice to see you in such a hurry to come home."  
  
"Home? If you think that's a home you sure have a few things to learn." Lexa said shaking her head. "But then again I bet you your one of the slower teams right?"  
  
The woman's face distorted with fury as she leapt at Lexa. Lexa took a step back, then using her opponents momentum she grabbed her outstretched arm and flung her into the wall. She slid down it, a dazed expression on her face. Lexa looked up for a second to see Vin and Max engaging the "Brick House" and Alec was taking on the smaller man. As she looked at him, his eyes locked with hers and she saw the concern he felt for her. Alec was still looking at her so he didn't see the knife that his opponent had pulled from his boot. "Alec!" Lexa screamed in warning.  
  
He turned in time to see the knife but unfortunately didn't turn fast enough to avoid the blow all together. He spun away and grunted when he felt the knife's edge graze his shoulder, then he felt the warm, sticky blood flow. He looked to see a diagonal cut from his shoulder to almost his elbow. He covered it with his hand for a moment. "And to think this was my favorite shirt." He said wryly.  
  
Lexa felt something slam into her from behind and knew that the woman had gained her bearings. She ended up on the floor on her hands and knees. She could sense her opponent coming at her from behind and rolled just in time. She quickly stood and viciously kicked the woman in the head knocking her out.  
  
Lexa looked up to see how her friends were doing and was amazed at what she saw. Max and Alec had switched and he and Vin were taking on the large guy. "Brick House" had an expanding baton in his left hand and was swinging it towards them. Vin caught the transgenic's arm close to his side with his right arm and delivered a sharp jab to his face with his left fist. A split second after he pulled back, Alec's foot collided with the man's jaw.  
  
"Brick House" staggered back a step and Lexa was amazed that he was still conscious. The smaller transgenic, whose barcode Lexa could now see threw Max through the window of the restaurant before Lexa could stop him. Max rolled on the ground lying very still. 223, the smaller transgenic looked at Lexa and smiled. He pulled a handgun from his belt and shot her with it before she could move or call out.  
  
The last thing she saw was Alec turning towards her, trying to reach her.  
  
~!~!  
  
Alec turned to check on Lexa, he had seen Max go out the window from the corner of his eye and was worried about her. He turned and saw the transgenic shoot her with a tranquilizer and Lexa go down. He tried to reach her but the smaller man stood in his way.  
  
Alec's eyes narrowed and he could feel the emotions slipping from his mind. He was becoming someone who scared him very much at times. He was becoming 494 again. The assassin, the soldier, her mate.  
  
The two men squared off and circled each other. Alec feinted a right jab and his opponent moved to block it. Alec quickly followed with a left hook, getting around 223's defenses. He kicked out and caught 223's knee and an angle and the man went down.  
  
"Brick House" and Vin had been struggling but getting nowhere. He called out to his teammate "Come on! Grab the girl and fall back!"  
  
Alec stood in front of Lexa and said "You will have to get by me to take her."  
  
"Easy enough." Alec heard the feminine voice behind him say. It was then he realized they had made a grave mistake, that they lost track of an enemy. He heard the "thunk" of the tranquilizer gun before he felt the dark. He slid down the tunnel of unconsciousness.  
  
~!~!~!  
  
He awoke Lexa and Vin's apartment. He sat up and a cloth slid from his head.  
  
"What happened?" He asked groggily. Then he gasped. "Lexa!"  
  
"Shh. Relax. You had enough drugs in you to put a horse to sleep." Max's voice said.  
  
He grabbed her arms. "Where. Is. Lexa?" He asked forcefully looking into her eyes.  
  
Max looked down. "They took her."  
  
Alec stood up and swayed a little. "We have to go after her. Now." He said  
  
"We can't not yet. You aren't a hundred percent and they are going to be ready for us."  
  
"Where is Vin?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm right here." Vin's voice came from behind him. Alec turned to face him.  
  
"We have to get her. You know what happened last time. I don't think she could handle it again." He said urgently.  
  
"I know. But you have to get better and get it together. We are going to have to be on top of our game and have serious firepower to get her out." He said firmly.  
  
"Will C-4 do?" Alec asked.  
  
"C-4?" Max said confused.  
  
"I have a lot of it from a job I pulled a while back. I can get whatever we need." Alec said in a rush. "We know where she is. They won't kill her. We have to get there soon, before they start running tests on her."  
  
"How do you know they won't kill her?" Max asked him.  
  
"They were only using tranquilizer darts not bullets." He reminded her. "Obviously we aren't expendable."  
  
"But" Max started again but Vin raised his hand.  
  
"Stop. I agree with Alec." He turned to the other man. "You get what you can. Anything you think we need." Then he turned to Max. "We will go in the same way. You and I will go do some recon while Alec does what he has to do."  
  
Max nodded and didn't say anymore. She didn't tell them she thought it was a suicide mission and ill planned. She did it because she knew they would go anyway and they would need some one to help them keep their heads level when it came to crunch time.  
  
Vin turned back to Alec and said "Don't worry. We will bring her home." It was Alec's turn to nod. He left to go find his contacts without so much as another word.  
  
Okay boys and girls.. I think I am going to wrap it up in another chapter. I was thinking about doing a sequel set later in the time line. Maybe during Freak Nation? Let me know what you think. 


	38. Left Behind

  
Chapter 38: Left behind 

Author's Note: Okay, so this is going to be the last chapter and then the next one will be an epilogue. Sorry if some of it seems condensed. I was writing for a really long time. I wanted to get it done tonight so that way I could put it up for you all. My week is going to be really busy. 

~!@!!~ 

Lexa awoke in an unfamiliar place. She groaned as her vision came hazily into focus. She tried to sit up but found herself strapped to a metal table. The room was white and obviously a medical room. A sinking feeling settled into Lexa's stomach when she realized where she was. 

"Great, the top of the list of places I DON"T want to be." She thought. "Hey last time I woke up in a bed, not a table. Seems like they aren't very happy with me." She smiled wryly. 

The doors whooshed open and in walked the doctor of her nightmares. The same overweight doctor who ran the tests on her the last time. She felt a small surge of terror. 

"I don't know what you think you have to smile about X5-427." The doctor said as he pulled on a pair of gloves. "Unless you are happy to see me?" He asked. Seeing the expression on her face he said "I thought not." 

He reached her side and took her wrist between his fingers, taking her pulse. He frowned slightly. "I should have put a smaller dose of tranquilizer in those darts. I didn't think you and your mate would have accomplished your true objective yet." He said. 

Lexa's mind struggled to understand his words. "What do you mean?" She asked. As she said it however, the words made sense. 

"Why 427, you did not know you were pregnant?" He asked. 

"So I was right." Lexa thought. 

The doctor moved to a table behind her head and picked up a needle. "We are going to have to run a few tests." He told her as be began to draw blood. 

Lexa laid on the table staring at the ceiling, tears pooling in her eyes. When she had first suspected she was pregnant she had been upset. She worried about Alec not wanting anything to do with her or the baby, and the very nightmare that was happening right now. 

"One of the reasons we wanted your team back was because you and your mate had a perfect DNA match. According to our charts you would have produced a most superior soldier." He said conversationally. Lexa turned her head from him and tried not to hear what he was saying. 

He did an ultrasound next, telling the assistant that had come in various measurements. "Subject is approximately three weeks pregnant." He said. 

Lexa calculated back and realized that it had to have been the first time she and Alec had slept together. She remembered the candles and Alec holding her in his arms afterward and it gave her some measure of comfort. 

The doctor soon left, his tests done. An hour later two X5s were sent to take Lexa to her new cell. She was surprised to see that it had a small window that let in light, the bed was much larger and softer than last time. Another X5 brought in a small fridge. She turned to her and asked. 

"Why are they being so accommodating?" The X5 looked around cautiously then answered. 

"There have been problems with the X5 females who have been breeding here." She explained. 

"But I've seen many pregnant females outside who have done just fine." Lexa argued. 

"I didn't say all of them have had problems. Just the ones that were in teams like you. The baby seems to absorb all of the mother's nutrients. One had seizures in her first trimester, it killed them both." She told her. 

Lexa was shaken. She hadn't know that things could go wrong. 

"You are supposed to drink one of the glasses in there twice a day. There are also snacks in case you get hungry. I am X5-675, if you need anything you are supposed to ask me. I will check on you during the day. Now try and get some rest." 675 turned to leave. 

"One thing." Lexa said. 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you being so, nice?" She asked. 

A sad expression crossed the young girl's face. "Because, I know what it's like to be pregnant here." 

Lexa was speechless and the girl left the room. She was one of the younger X5s. Only about eighteen Lexa suspected. How awful. 

~!~!~!   
The Next afternoon...   


Alec burst into the living room at Lexa and Vin's apartment. It had taken a lot longer for his contact Roger to get everything he wanted. He knew that Max and Vin should be back by now from recon. He saw Max and Vin standing at the table arguing over a small drawing.   
"Okay, I have everything we could possibly need." ALec said dropping two large duffel bags at their feet. 

"That's good but we have a problem." Max began. 

"What problem?" Alec asked. 

"Well, the entrance we used last time is blocked. Not only have they bricked it up but there is a roving guard of X6s every twenty minutes." She told him. 

"And every other entrance we have seen is guarded too well also." Vin added. 

"What are we going to do?" He asked. "We have to get her out of there!" He said heatedly. 

Alec slumped down into a chair. "I don't think I can live without her." He confessed. 

Max put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back Alec. I just found my sister and I am not going to let her go." 

Vin cleared his throat. "I hate to say this, but we are going to have to ask Logan for some help." 

Max's eyes flashed with anger. Then defeat. "You're right." 

The three of them hurried down to their bikes. Alec thought of the red motorcycle sitting in his apartment's parking garage waiting for it's mistress to come home. 

The rode fast and in silence to Foggle Towers. 

~!~!~! 

They stood in the elevator going up to the penthouse in silence. The elevator stopped and they walked out into the hall. Alec and Vin looked at one another as Max just stared at the door. 

"Let's do this." Max said and walked in once again without knocking. 

Logan and Asha were sitting in the dining area eating lunch. "Max." Logan said surprised. 

"I'm going to get to the point." She said. "Manticore has taken Lexa again. We did some recon and they have bricked up the way in from last time. I want you to get on your computer and help us." She folded her arms across her chest. 

"Max, I am kind of busy. Asha and I were eating and then the S1W needed me to help with-" That's as far as his sentence made it out of his mouth. Max had blurred to the table and slammed her hand down on it, startling them both. 

"NO what you have to do is help me get my sister back. All the fucking times I risked getting caught by Lydecker, doing your "Eyes Only" missions for our quid pro quo agreement and you gave me nothing back that can equal what I've done for you. Even finding Zack was mostly my effort! And then because of you I had to send him away!" She said. 

Logan started to protest and Alec was there instantly. He lifted Logan from his chair and slammed him against the wall. "Look buddy, we are kind of a hurry right now. No more being nice." He carried him to his computer and set him down. "Get to work." Alec said in a low deadly voice. 

Logan signed on and brought up the detailed map of the base. He got to work. 

Asha stood up and stepped up to Max. "You know what? I am tired of this. You come here and make demands on Logan when he has more important things to do that save something that is just going to be hunted down anyway. I thought you were "super soldiers" can't you do this shit yourself?" She said with venom. 

Max looked at her for a moment then stepped closer to her. "Did you just call her a thing?" Then before Asha could reply Max knocked her sideways with a right hook to the jaw. Asha landed on the floor in a heap glaring up a Max. 

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." She said. "Now it would be best for you to leave before I lose it on your ass." 

Asha took the suggestion and left.   
~!~!~! 

Lexa groaned as the door to her cell opened and revealed 675 standing there with a tray of food. "I am glad to see you!" She exclaimed. "I am really hungry. Not to mention bored." She told her. 

675 put the table on the small rolling tray and wheeled it to the bed. "It's the meds." She explained. "The pills they give you are to help the baby grow faster and it makes you want to eat more." 

Lexa grumbled at that. The first time that she had brought the pills yesterday evening Lexa had tried to avoid taking them. 675 had then told her that if she didn't take them that they would strap her to the bed and give her an IV. She took the pills. 

"Do you think you could get me a book? Or maybe a Cd player and some music? Anything?" She asked 675. 

675 shook her head doubtfully. "I don't know, I'll ask." Then her face brightened. "I was told if you continue to behave they may let you take a short walk in a few days." 

"Whoopee. A walk around the prison." Lexa muttered and her companion decided to ignore her. 

675 stood. "I'll be back later for your tray." She left the small cell. 

Lexa ate ravenously until she could hold no more. One thing she had learned her was to take food while you could, things never were too steady here except for training. 

~!~!~! 

675 returned an hour later for the tray and Lexa inquired about the book. "Sorry, they said no." But as she was leaving a small paperback novel "fell" onto the bed out of the back of her shirt. Lexa snatched it up eagerly and thank her for it. 

"For what?" 675 asked innocently. She then left Lexa to her new adventure. 

Lexa turned it over to discover that the girl had left her THE RED VELVET DIARIES. Hmm.. Cheap romance novel, who would have thought? Lexa settled down into the covers and started to read. 

~!~!~! 

After three hours of searching Logan said quietly "I think I have it." 

They gathered around the computer and watched as he ran through layouts of the building. 

"Okay, here is where you are going to enter, it's on the other side on the building from the drainage system. You are going to have to get up the side of the building to the roof. There is an air-conditioning duct there but you have to be quick. The satellite feed shows two X7s roving on thirty minute intervals." He looked at Max. 

"I don't think think Vin is going to fit since he is so large so he is going to have to go another way." Vin nodded. 

"He will come through here." He continued pointing to a door on the north side of the building. "There are two x6 guards stationed there. I don't think they will be a problem for you." Vin nodded once again. 

"Once you are both in, Max and Alec, you are going to drop down here." He pointed once again. "Then you will be able to meet up with Vin and continue down to these cells in the west side of the building. There is a whole row for the pregnant women but I can't determine which one is Lexa's." He told them. 

"It's okay, we'll know." Alec said. Logan frowned but went back to his plan. 

"All right, well, you can go back the way Vin came or you can follow this corridor and go out through this door. It has six guards though three inside and three out." With that he finished his speech and turned to face them. "That's it. I take it that this is the end of our deal?" He asked icily. 

"You got it." Max said her voice tight. 

"Good." 

"You have no idea how stupid you are man." Vin said suddenly. Logan jumped at the sound of his voice as it was the first time he had spoken since he had been there. 

Vin was fed up with seeing Max so hurt and he wanted the man to know. "She waited for you even though she couldn't touch you. Do you have any idea how many men would kill to be with her? And you wasted it all on a girl who isn't a tenth of what she is." 

"You mean someone who is human?" Logan said arching his eyebrows. 

Vin hit him. Hard. "Let's leave the "ordinary" to his little crusade." He told the other two. He had said ordinary like it was a bad word. Once they were in the elevator Vin drew Max into his arms. "We are human. And he is stupid." 

He kissed her gently, reverently. 

~!~!~!~!~! 

Lexa sighed and put the book down. She was half way through. She heard the door to her cell being unlocked and she hid the book quickly. This time 675 was accompanied by another transgenic. 

The stranger sat by her bed and took Lexa's pulse without saying a word. Then she stuck a thermometer in her mouth and took her temp. She wrote the results in a folder and left the room. 

"Real chatty." Lexa commented. 

"Not one of my favorites." 675 replied. 

"So what's the deal?" Lexa asked. 

675 hesitated then answered. "Some of your blood work came back abnormal. They just wanted to keep an eye on you." The woman hurried to reassure her. 

Lexa felt a small wave of panic once again. "Is the baby okay?" 

"I don't know." 675 answered. "Try to sleep okay?" She asked. 

Lexa nodded and laid back. She tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. 

~!~!~!~ 

Vin was driving the car they had stolen to the woods where they would enter the new Manticore site. Alec was preparing three backpacks for the mission. 

He was busily packing his and Max's when he stopped and handed her a gun. "Take this." 

"No way, I don't do guns you know that." She said pushing it away. 

"Even for your sister?" He asked her. Max remembered the last time she had declined to take a gun for a sister. Tinga had died later on. Max new it wasn't her fault and her not taking the gun had nothing to do with it but she couldn't help but feel guilty in a small way. She reluctantly took the gun and set it next to her. 

Alec went back to packing the bags. It was nightfall when Vin stopped the car and said "We're here." 

He shut off the engine and they got out. Alec handed small walkie-talkies to each of them and told them to turn it to channel four. 

He handed Vin a large gun and his bag. "You have ammo, some C-4 and some detonators, a crow bar and some zip ties in there." 

"Zip ties?" He asked. 

"For the guard's hands and legs." Alec explained. Vin nodded. 

He handed Max her bag. Vin gathered her into a hug and gave her one last kiss. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before the group split up and headed towards their destinations. 

~!~!~!~! 

Max and Alec were crouched by the wall watching the time go by on their watches. Alec held up one finger representing the minutes they had until they could go. The minute changed and Max threw the grappling hook connected to the rope over the edge of the roof. They quickly climbed to the roof. Alec worked on the entrance to the duct while Max gathered the rope and put it along with the hook back into her pack. 

Moments later Alec had the entrance open and he slid in, Max close behind. 

~!~!~! 

Vin walked casually towards the door. The two transgenics snapped up their guns at the sight of him. Before they could move again, Vin blurred with a speed that belied his size and knocked them unconscious. He used the ties to make them immobile and took the clips from their guns and slipped them into his pockets. 

He entered the hall and waited under the vent he was supposed to wait for Alec and Max. He heard them struggle with the vent so he reached up and simply pulled it off. He set in down and reached up to help Alec down then Max. 

Without a word they replaced the vent and moved quickly down the hall towards the group of cells the hoped to find Lexa. It was about to be lights out so they had to hurry. 

~!~!~ 

Half an hour before lights out 675 came in to check on Lexa for the final time that night. She watched as Lexa drank the awful mixture from one of the cups in the fridge. Lexa made a face and 675 offered her water. She nodded gratefully and began to drink. 

Lexa's hand tightened on the glass as she felt Vin and Alec's presence near by. 

~!~!~!~! 

They reached the cells with minor interruption. Alec had knocked out the two X6s returning from their shower and hid them in one of them many utility closets. Max gave a mental sigh of relief when they reached the cells. Then she noticed that Vin and Alec were alert, eyes darting from left to right. 

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Alec shook his head at her. He breathed deeply and gestured forward and to the right at the third cell on that side, looking at Vin for confirmation. He nodded slowly. Max frowned, missing out on the bulk of the exchange. 

Alec moved slowly and looked into the window of the door of the cell. He stared for a moment when he saw Lexa. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him. He put his finger to his lips when he saw the woman in the cell with her and turned back to Max and Vin signaling that there was one other person in there with her. 

~!~!~! 

Lexa could feel the moving closer and then Alec's face appeared at her door. She drank in the sight of him hungrily. He motioned for her to be quiet and disappeared again. She felt a slight disappointment. 

A moment later 675 left and the door opened again and Alec moved in quickly. Vin and Max stood at the outside of the door making sure no one came. 

Alec crushed Lexa to him and kissed her fiercely. "Lexa." He said softly. 

"Alec. There is something I need-" She started to say. 

"Not now, no time." Max said. "We need to get out of here." 

"But-" 

"Now." Max insisted. 

Alec grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the hall. They hurried towards the way they had come in when all of a sudden the lights in the hall came up to full brightness and alarms sounded. 

"Shit. Someone must have found the two I left at the door." Vin sweared. 

They turned back to head to the second exit when footsteps pounded behind them. A shot rang out and caught Vin. It entered high on the right side of his back. Vin staggered .   
Max steadied him holding his arm. She put it around her shoulders and put her arms around his waist. 

"You okay?" She asked. 

"Just great, love being shot." Vin coughed. 

They hurried down the corridor until the came to the end with a choice of left or right. 

"Which way?" Max asked. 

"I don't know." Alec said. "I think we took a wrong turn." 

"Well we need to hurry." Max said. 

"Okay left." Lexa said making the decision for them. 

They ran as fast as they could with Vin in tow. They came to an end of the corridor and faced double doors. They looked behind them, a unit of X7s were coming fast behind them. They had now choice but to go forward. 

They burst through the doors into a conference room with blue carpet. Lexa looked up and gasped. Captain Ryke was sitting in a chair at the front of the room. There was another team standing in front of him. The same team who had taken Lexa the first time. 

Captain Ryke smiled and said "427, I can thank you enough for saving me the time of having them hunt you down." 

~!~!~! 

Alec assessed the situation. There was one other exit across the room. If he remembered the map right if they went through those doors they would come out next to the door they were looking for before they got lost. 

The moved forward and the other team moved with them. 

"I don't think so 494. The baby that she is carrying is too important to let go." Captain Ryke said. 

Alec looked at Lexa with shock in his eyes. "Baby?" he thought 

Vin coughed and fell to his knees. When he doubled over in pain the blood covering his back scared Lexa. 

The two male transgenics moved towards them and Lexa moved in front of Vin. The two men jumped at the group in unison. Alec blurred and caught the the one on the right, yanking him out of the air and down to the ground. Kicking him savagely in the ribs. 

The one on the left hit Max who was leaning over Vin at the time checking on him. They rolled across the room and slammed into the wall. Max ended up on bottom while the male hit her face time after time, rocking it from left to right. Vin tried to stand and fell back against the wall only able to watch. 

Lexa had stood frozen in fear when she saw Captain Ryke, the guy who had made sure she had nightmares night after night. She heard a cry of pain from Max when she tried knock the guy off. That set Lexa into action. She crept up on them quietly trying not alert the male to her presence. He was too preoccupied hitting Max to notice her. When she was in range she kicked out and connected with his temple. 

The male slumped over Max who pushed him off her. "Thanks." She said. 

"No problem." They looked over to Alec. His face was covered with blood from small cuts around his eyes. 

Lexa's eyes searched the room from the girl that was a part of their team. She was standing beside the Captain, her face blank. Her eyes were cold, like no body was home.   
Lexa went to Vin's side, checking on him. 

His skin was cold and it bothered Lexa because usually X5s were warmer than humans. His lips were pale and a pool of blood was gathering on the floor. Obviously the bullet had hit something vital. 

Lexa stood and went to the Captain with all intentions of ending this fight. Max and Alec were engaged with the male and as she neared the Captain the female stepped forward. 

Lexa tried to blur and get around her but a sharp pain exploded in her right side. Her hand went to it reflexively. She pulled it away and it was covered with bright red, warm, blood. 

The female was holding a knife covered in her blood. 

"I told you that the female was not to be harmed!" Captain Ryke yelled.   
~!~!~! 

Alec heard the Captain yell and turned to face them. He saw Lexa fall to her knees. Blood poured from her wound. Alec kicked the guy one last time and hurried to her side. 

The female tried to stop him but in his fury Alec reached out and snapped her neck without another thought. 

"Max!" He yelled to her. "Get Vin, we have to get out of here." He lifted her into his arms and started for the door. Max went to Vin's side. 

"494, do you really think that they will make it out of here?" Captain Ryke said calmly. 

"Alec, he's right." Lexa whispered hoarsely. 

~!~!~! 

Lexa could see the agony on his face and felt it as if it were hers. THe despair showed in his eyes. 

"Alec, he's right." She told him. "There was something wrong with the blood work on the baby. Even if I do live with this," She lifted her hand from her wound showing him how badly she was hurt. "It may hurt the baby." 

"We can help her, we can help them both." Ryke gestured to Vin. "A few moments more and 693 may not make it." 

Alec shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving her here." 

Lexa knew they only way for them to live would be for them to stay. She also knew that if Alec and Max didn't leave now, it would be too late. 

She lifted a hand to his face, caressing gently, wincing at the stain of her blood on his face. "Alec, you have to leave, now. Take Max and go." He shook his head. 

Lexa could feel herself weakening. "Alec, I love you." She tried to smile bravely. "You have to leave so you can come back and rescue us. We'll be waiting for you." 

Tears flowed freely down his face dropping onto hers. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you. Take care of our baby." 

~!~!~! 

Alec knew there was no other way and he could feel his inner self screaming with rage. He didn't even feel the tears falling from his eyes. He could tell Lexa was fighting to stay conscious. He wanted the last time she saw him to be a good memory. 

He kissed her gently with all of the love he felt for her. "I love you. Take care of our baby." He told her. She nodded and her head fell against his chest, her breathing labored. 

He look up with steel in his eyes at the Captain. "I won't ask you to take good care of her because I know a bastard like you would like. Just know this, if EITHER of them die, I will come after you." 

He could feel the emotions slipping away and he became 494, the assassin once again. Lovingly he lay Lexa down and went to Max who was clutching Vin to her. She was whispering to him. 

"Max we gotta go." He said. She nodded and kissed Vin softly. 

"We will be back." She told him. 

A unit of X7s pounded through the door. Max and Alec fled quickly. Alec glanced back and the last he saw was an X5 lifting Lexa. She pushed Lexa's hair back. She turned and Alec recognized her as the one who had been in Lexa's cell before. Another X5 was at Vin's side motioning for the X7s to lift him. 

Alec forced his attention to their escape. He and Max made it to the door and found the guards had tripled there. Alec shot as many as he could providing cover fire for Max as she took out the rest. The left through the woods, dodging as many of the transgenics running through the trees looking for them as they could. Alec loaded another clip into his gun as the reached the clearing where the car was. 

He motioned for Max to drive. "I'll watch for anyone coming." He told her. 

Max started the car and drove as fast as she could. 

*****   
I am pretty sure that there is going to be a sequel. Depends on how many reviews I get... HINT HINT 


	39. Epilogue

Author's Note: 

I just want to thank you all for the awesome reviews. You all are so great. Thanks to Dleep and Mel, and all of you who have been there since the beginning. I appreciate all of the encouragement.   
  
  
  


Epilogue:   


In silent agreement Max drove not to either of their apartments but to Vin and Lexa's. Alec let them in with a key that Lexa had given to him one day last week when she had needed him to run an errand for her. 

They entered the living room that was still in disarray from Max and Vin's "encounter." Alec looked at the CD's that Lexa hadn't gotten around to picking up, remembering how she had been upset about them being on the floor. 

Max saw her shirt in a heap by the couch and remembered their hurry to remove their clothes. She saw Vin's boxers next to it. Alec crossed her line of vision and moved to the shelf with pictures on it. He picked up the frame that held a picture of Lexa and Vin when they were first moving in. He traced Lexa's face with his index finger, an expression of longing on his face. 

Max looked away, feeling she was invading on a private moment. A loud noise startled her and she looked at Alec who had sunk to his knees sobbing. "I should have stayed." He said brokenly. 

Max kneeled beside him and put her arms around him. "If you had stayed then they would have put you through reindoctrination and you won't be able to get them out." She reasoned. Tears flowed down her face also. 

"But I love her so much Max. And the baby.." He said his voice trailing off. 

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Max asked. 

"I wasn't sure, but I thought she was. I was going to ask her when the time felt right." He said looking up at her. "Who knows what they will do to them?" He asked bitterly. 

"They won't have time. We are going to go back for them." Max said. 

"Max, we don't have a chance, just the two of us. They're hurt." He said. He sobbed again. "There was so much blood. Lexa and Vin's. It was all over." 

Max was unnerved by this show of emotion from Alec. He had always been closed off around her. Then again, her sister seemed to bring out the most in him. 

She stroked his hair. "We are going to get them back Alec. Vin and I just got together, I will not lose him to Manticore." 

She pushed back from him and said. "Why don't you go take a shower? You have blood all over you." 

"Their blood." He said dully looking at his hands. 

Max didn't reply. She simply pulled him to his feet. He shuffled to Lexa's room and returned a minute later with some clothes. 

"Before we left, Lexa said there was something wrong with the baby." Alec told her. 

Shock was evident on Max's face. She recovered quickly. "You know that they will do what ever is needed to take care of them. They are worth too much." She said trying to reassure him. 

Alec went into the bathroom and took a shower.   
~!~! 

Max went into Lexa's bedroom and made the bed with the other set of sheets Lexa had in the closet. Then, to try and comfort Alec she sprayed a little of the perfume Lexa had on her dresser on the sheets.   
  


~!~!~ 

Alec stood in the shower watching as the pink water swirled around his feet. Alec took the bottle of liquid soap from one of the shelves in the shower. Flipping the lid open he took a deep breath and the tears flowed again as the scent he remembered from Lexa's skin enveloped him. He took up her washcloth and began to wash her blood from his body. 

When Alec came out he went in to Lexa's room without a word. 

~!~! 

Max checked on Alec after her shower and saw him curled up on Lexa's bed with one of her shirts. She gently closed the door. Max then allowed the sobs she had been holding in to rack her body. The tears burned paths down her cheeks. 

She had held it together long enough to be there for Alec. He had been there for her many times despite all of the bad things she had said and did for him. Without him to care for she let it all out. 

She crawled onto the bed and gathered the red sheets from the foot where Vin had tossed them only two days ago. She could still smell the both of them on there. She drifted off to sleep. 

~!~!~!   


Original Cindy opened the door to Vin and Lexa's shaking her head. "They must be really depressed if they are forgetting to lock the doors." 

She walked into the living room to see Alec in the kitchen pulling a bottle of Scotch from a cabinet and Max slumped on the couch staring at the floor. A glass half empty holding a clear liquid hung limply from her hand. 

Original Cindy then got angry. She had rarely seen Max so upset that she drank hard liquor. 

"Okay, that's it. Get your ass off that couch and change yo' clothes we are goin' out." She said to Max firmly, then turned to Alec. "And you, put that bottle down." She said. She grabbed his jacket off the bar. She tossed it to him and turned back to Max who was still on the couch. 

"Didn't Original Cindy tell you to go change?" She asked. 

"I don't want to go no where Cindy." Max said still staring at the floor. 

"Original Cindy didn't ask you if you wanted to." 

"Cindy please." Max started. 

Original Cindy lost her temper. "Don't "please Cindy" me. For the last week this girl ain't done nothing but cover for the four of you for a week. Now Original Cindy know that you and Alec are upset. So they moved the facility they were at. That's why you get up and start searching for them. YOU LIVE." She said. 

"Go to Logan, have him help. If you two don't stay well, you can't go get our friends back. They aren't dead so stop acting like it. Now get your asses into clean clothes and let's start this. We'll go to Logan's and ask him, then we will go to Crash, have a beer and talk." 

Her sudden outburst shocked them back to reality. Max stood slowly and nodded. She went in and changed.   
~!~!~ 

As Max changed her clothes she thought of Tuesday. She and Alec had started out before first light to do some recon for the next rescue mission. They had arrived to find the facility empty. The had gone through the whole building to find nothing. The blood on the carpet in the conference room was even gone. 

~!~!~!   


When they had went to Logan's he had been reluctant to help at first. Then Original Cindy had "kindly" asked him to help and he got right to work. Every day Max or Alec would stop by or call to see if he had found anything. One day, two weeks from the day he had first started Alec had stopped by. 

"Just seeing if you had anything for us on where they are." He said. His hands were in his pockets, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. Logan could see a necklace around his neck that he had seen once on Lexa. 

"I'm sorry, nothing yet." Logan told him. Alec nodded and turned. Logan started to miss the fire that had once been in his eyes. True the man had annoyed him but he almost hated to see anyone go through anguish like he was. It reminded him of the time that Max had been taken back to Manticore. When he thought she was dead. Those first days had been hell, a hell that Alec seemed to be going through himself. 

"Alec." He said stopping him. 

Alec turned. "Yeah?" 

"Today I found some data on Lexa and Vin that was recorded right after you left. I was wondering if you would want to see it?" Logan asked. He could see a spark come to life inside him. He regretted not telling him sooner. 

"Yeah." Alec replied moving hurriedly to the computer. Logan moved so that the other man could sit down. 

Alec sat in front of the computer for an hour. When Logan came back from eating dinner Alec was still sitting there staring at a picture from the ultrasound. Logan had been afraid to return, afraid that the information would be too much for Alec and it would upset him. Alec reached up and traced it with his index finger. "This is our baby." He told Logan his voice held soft wonder. Logan nodded and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. 

Alec brushed it off and stood to go. "I am going to go tell Max what you have found." He seemed almost excited. "Thank you." 

Logan reached into a drawer in the desk and pulled out a couple of sheets of paper he had printed earlier. 

"Here." He said handing them to Alec. They were the printouts of the ultrasound. Alec smiled slightly. 

"Thanks." Then he left. 

The look on his face gave Logan renewed energy and he got back to searching. 

~!~! 

Eventually Logan and Asha's relationship suffered and she broke it off claiming that he was too busy "helping the furry friends" to be a boyfriend. Evidently she had become tired of coming by every day to find Logan sitting in front of the computer or talking to Alec or even Max. 

Things went back to as close to normal as they could be. Max started staying at her apartment more, they both went to work. Max noticed that Alec slept at his apartment more and more. When Max would go to Lexa's and Vin's she would notice that it would be clean and tidy like it was waiting for them to come home. 

Max closed the door to the apartment. She had stopped by on her way to work to see if Alec was there. She went to his apartment and picked the lock letting herself in. Alec looked up from the orange juice he was drinking. 

"You could have knocked Max, I would have let you in you know." He said. 

Max looked at him. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay." 

"I'm always all right Max." He said with his trademark grin. 

Max shook her head. If he wanted to play it that way fine. As long as it helped him stay sane. 

They turned to leave for work and start another day. Something caught Max's eye as she was looking. She turned and saw that it was a picture from an ultrasound taped to the fridge. Along side it was a picture of Vin and Lexa. She had seen another ultrasound picture inside his locker. 

That very picture had deterred most of the females at work from hitting on Alec and the ones that did never got far. His heart just didn't seem in it.   


Max closed the door and sighed. Time for another day. 

*** 

Hey! I've decided that there definitely is going to be a sequel. Look for it soon! 


End file.
